En las cuerdas
by WiOvIx
Summary: Mina escribe en la columna de moda del periódico local. Su jefe le dice que ya nadie se interesa en esos temas y le pide que consiga una entrevista exclusiva con Raditz, el boxeador del momento, quién continuamente se ha negado a revelar detalles de su vida a cualquier medio de comunicación. ¿Podrá conseguir la entrevista o se verá obligada a perder su empleo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!  
Aquí les tengo otra propuesta, con una pareja un poco convencial que quizá les parezca extraña al principio.  
Esta idea surgió hace unos días, y pasé todo el fin de semana escribiendo. Casi no he dormido por estar trabajando en ésto, así que espero que les guste. Ya tengo otros dos capítulos listos, solo necesito revisarlos y pronto los subiré.

* * *

-¨Mina, necesito verte en mi oficina¨ - su jefe, Jeff, la llamó rápidamente.

Minako era una chica muy linda de estatura mediana, larga cabellera rubia y alegres y brillantes ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Entró a la oficina lentamente, con su escultural figura y delicado vestido color amarillo claro y un ligero suéter en un suave tono azul -¨¿ocurre algo, Jeff?¨- preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta.

Jeff sonrió por un instante y, con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó a la rubia que pasara y tomara asiento. ¨Has probado ser una de mis mejores escritoras¨ - comenzó a decir mientras acomodaba algunos de sus documentos -¨tus últimos artículos han sido muy buenos, pero¨ - hizo una pausa tomando el vaso de café que estaba frente a él -¨la verdad es que necesito a alguien con ideas nuevas, las personas ya no se interesan en leer sobre los problemas del país o la última tendencia en la moda, ¿sabes de lo que hablo, no?¨- preguntó bebiendo un poco de su café.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, intentando comprender a dónde quería llegar diciéndole todo esto.

Hizo un gesto desagradable y lanzó bruscamente el vaso de café al cesto de basura -¨necesito a alguien que pueda escribir un artículo sobre él¨- dijo entregándole un folder -¨es la sensación del momento y todos quieren saber de su vida¨.

Mina tomó el folder confundida al ver su contenido. Tan solo una fotografía de un joven de larga cabellera oscura, cruzado de brazos frente a un gimnasio, además de una hoja con algunos apuntes -¨¿una entrevista?¨- preguntó alzando la mirada hacia el hombre.

Jeff se encogió de hombros -¨no lo llamaría así¨- dijo volviendo su atención a los documentos sobre su escritorio -¨necesito un artículo sobre su vida, los problemas que enfrentó para convertirse en un excelente boxeador y, tú sabes, todos esos detalles que todos quieren saber¨ - dijo seriamente.

La rubia dirigió su atención al folder que tenía en sus manos una vez más -¨¿me estás pidiendo que escriba para la sección de deportes?¨- preguntó riendo nerviosamente, ¿qué sabía ella de deportes?

-¨No¨- negó con la cabeza alejando su atención de los documentos -¨pero si consigues ésta historia, podría estar en primera plana¨- hizo una pausa al ver la evidente sorpresa en el rostro de la joven -¨claro que eso depende de ti¨ -terminó de decir recargándose en el respaldo de su silla de piel.

-¨¿Hablas enserio?¨- preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin poder creer que al fin había conseguido una oportunidad tan grande. Una oportunidad que creyó jamás llegaría.

-¨Por supuesto¨ - sonrió -¨Violet está por dejar la compañía y creo que es un buen momento para buscar a alguien que la reemplace¨.

-¨¿Violet se va?¨- fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Violet Jones era, sin duda alguna, la mejor reportera en la ciudad y, secretamente, la razón por la que había continuado trabajando ahí.

Jeff rio un poco -¨está embarazada¨- sonrió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, haciendo una señal de que debía guardar silencio -¨nadie lo sabe aún, pero me lo ha dicho hace unos días y ha decidido quedarse en casa y dedicarse a su familia¨.

-¨Vaya¨- dijo sorprendida -¨qué gusto por ella, y descuida, no diré nada¨- sonrió y volvió su atención al folder en sus manos, y echando otro vistazo a la fotografía del joven -¨¿qué necesitas saber de él?¨- preguntó al fin.

-¨Su nombre es Raditz¨- dijo seriamente -¨nadie sabe nada sobre él, pero rápidamente ha conseguido mucha fama en el cuadrilátero¨ - hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia el frente de su escritorio -¨y nadie ha podido conseguir esta nota, Minako¨.

La rubia tragó saliva lentamente, ¿de modo que era una prueba?

-¨¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?¨- preguntó con la mayor seriedad que Mina había visto desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí.

Nerviosamente, asintió con la cabeza -¨haré lo que sea necesario¨- sonrió tímidamente.

-¨Excelente¨- dijo Jeff relajándose visiblemente -¨espero un reporte continuo en cuanto consigas algo, la dirección está dentro de ese folder¨ - terminó de decir volviendo su atención a sus documentos.

Mina se levantó de su asiento un poco molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¨Minako¨- le llamó antes de que saliera de su oficina -¨esta historia sería muy importante para impulsar tu carrera¨- dijo seriamente -¨ten eso en mente cuando escribas tus notas¨.

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó los puños molesta, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

#######

-´¿Qué sé yo sobre deportes?´- se preguntó molesta, lanzando el folder sobre su escritorio y acomodando su silla bruscamente para poder sentarse.

Volvió a echar otro vistazo dentro del folder. El chico de la fotografía lucía muy joven, ¿sería una fotografía reciente? No pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad al notar su larga cabellera, nunca había visto a una persona con más cabello que su amiga Serena.

-´Esto no será nada fácil´- dijo para sí dejando un largo suspiro escapar de sus labios. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente continuar escribiendo para su columna?

Cerró el folder y lo guardó en su bolso de mala gana.- ´Será mejor que comience de una buena vez´- dijo tomando su libreta y guardándola dentro de su bolso forzosamente. No estaba lista para esto, pero aun así se levantó de su asiento decididamente.

Salió del edificio y se dirigió al estacionamiento público que estaba a unas cuadras de la oficina. Por primera vez se sentía agradecida de haber decidido tomar prestado el auto de Mal.

Subió al auto y emprendió su camino.

#########

Tomó el folder de su bolso para verificar una vez más que estaba en la dirección correcta y, después de guardar los documentos de vuelta en su bolso, entró al gimnasio lentamente. Jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como lo hacía en ese momento.

-¨Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte?¨- preguntó amablemente un joven de oscura cabellera detrás del mostrador de recepción.

-¨Buenas tardes¨- sonrió tímidamente -¨trabajo para el Orange Times¨ - dijo mostrándole una identificación dentro de la pequeña cartera donde guardaba su teléfono móvil.

-¨Vaya, eres muy joven para ser reportera¨- dijo el chico antes de que pudiera continuar.

Mina fingió una sonrisa y continuó, ignorando el comentario del chico -¨estoy buscando a¨- bajó la mirada a la pantalla de su móvil -¨Raditz¨.

-¨Por supuesto¨- asintió el chico -¨ahora está entrenando, pero si gustas puedo mostrarte dónde es¨- sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que Mina notara por primera vez la cicatriz en su mejilla.

-¨Te lo agradecería mucho¨- dijo la rubia.

Señalando con una mano, le indicó a dónde se dirigirían y, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular un poco, la miró de arriba a abajo detenidamente mientras caminaban en dirección al cuadrilátero.

Mina apretó la mandíbula con evidente molestia al notar la mirada del chico sobre ella, y la forma tan desagradable en que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

-¨¿Y exactamente qué es lo que necesitas?¨- preguntó el chico.

-¨Lo siento mucho¨- hizo una pausa y dirigió su atención al gafete de identificación del chico -¨¿Yamcha?¨- cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza, continuó -¨estoy aquí por un asunto de trabajo y no puedo discutirlo con nadie¨- sonrió de mala gana, arrugando las cejas.

El pelinegro apretó los labios y continuó con su camino -¨es por allá¨- dijo secamente, señalando el cuadrilátero al final del gimnasio -¨¿necesitas algo más?¨- preguntó.

-¨Eso es todo, muchas gracias¨- sonrió y se alejó de él rápidamente.

Cuando Minako comenzó a acercarse al cuadrilátero, Raditz estaba dándole tremenda golpiza a otro chico. A pesar de no saber mucho sobre ese deporte, Mina no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por la rapidez con la que movía sus puños. Y no tuvo duda alguna de por qué decían que pronto se convertiría en uno de los mejores.

-¨¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?¨- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Mina se volvió para encontrarse con un joven de oscura cabellera alborotada y una agradable sonrisa en sus labios -¨buenas tardes¨- dijo simplemente.

El joven de extraña cabellera se detuvo frente a ella -¨buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte?¨- insistió amablemente. Su camiseta tenía el logo del gimnasio y Mina pensó que quizá era otro de los empleados.

La rubia tomó su identificación de su pequeña cartera -¨estoy buscando a Raditz¨ - dijo mostrándole su identificación -¨trabajo para el Orange T-¨

-¨Lo siento mucho¨- dijo el joven interrumpiéndola -¨Raditz está muy ocupado ahora y temo que no podrá atenderte¨- sonrió llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-¨Puedo esperar¨- dijo la rubia seriamente, guardando su identificación dentro de su cartera.

-¨No creo que sea necesario¨- dijo el chico indicándole que lo siguiera, intentando alejarla del cuadrilátero.

Raditz dio el golpe final que terminó con la pelea y, como siempre lo hacía, buscó a su hermano menor con la mirada.

-¨¿Acaso estás tratando de echarme de aquí?¨- preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¨N-no, no, para nada¨- sonrió nerviosamente el joven -¨pero no es un buen momento, y sería mejor que regresaras después¨.

La rubia arrugó la frente y justo estaba por decir algo, cuando otra voz le interrumpió.

-¨Goku¨- dijo la voz -¨cuando termines necesito que me ayudes en-¨

-¨Raditz¨- ahora fue el turno de la rubia de interrumpirlo, y comenzó a acercarse decididamente al cuadrilátero -¨trabajo para el Orange Times, y me preguntaba si podría hacerte unas preguntas para un artículo que estoy escribiendo¨- dijo seriamente, olvidándose por completo de usar su identificación. Después de todo a nadie parecía importarle aquella cosa.

Raditz miró a la rubia y arrugó la frente -¨olvídalo¨- dijo fríamente, recargándose sobre las cuerdas del cuadrilátero -¨no doy entrevistas¨ - rodó los ojos con un poco de molestia.

Mina apretó los labios -¨pero solo serán-¨

-¨¿Acaso no me escuchaste?¨- resopló, interrumpiéndola.

La rubia apretó los puños enfurecida por la forma tan descortés en que se dirigió a ella y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
-´Pero que tipo tan engreído´- gruñó para sí al salir del gimnasio y se dirigió al auto.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que Jeff insistió en que fuera ella a conseguir la entrevista -´ese tal Raditz era un insoportable, grosero y además …´- otra idea interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-´¡Quizá fue por eso que lo hizo!´- dijo una voz en su interior. Quizá Jeff sabía que Mina jamás lo lograría y esta era su forma de decirle que pronto la despedirían si no mejoraba sus notas.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta bruscamente, lanzando su bolso violentamente al asiento de al lado, haciendo que el folder y su libreta cayeran al piso del auto.

Golpeó el volante del auto con ambas manos -¨maldición¨- gruñó apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Tomó su bolso para buscar sus llaves y fijó su atención en los documentos que habían salido del folder, y ahora decoraban el piso de su auto. Leyó las notas que Jeff le había entregado y después tomó la fotografía del engreído tipo al que tenía que entrevistar.

Conteniéndose las ganas de romper la fotografía en mil pedazos, lanzó los documentos de nuevo al piso de su auto y bajó el visor de su lado para verse al espejo.

Se deshizo la coleta y pasó ambas manos por los costados de su cabello, moviéndolo un poco para darle más volumen, y se miró fijamente en el reflejo por unos instantes mientras respiraba hondo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener la calma.

Bajó del auto rápidamente, con su cartera del móvil y su libreta en mano y caminó de vuelta al interior del gimnasio.

-¨Hola, ¿tan pronto de vuelta?¨- preguntó el molesto chico del mostrador, con esa estúpida sonrisa infantil.

La rubia rodó los ojos y continuó su camino ignorándolo por completo. Nadie se interpondría entre ella y su trabajo.

-¨Oye, espera pero qué-¨- el chico comenzó a seguirle -¨espera, no puedes entrar ahí¨- reprochó escandalizado, pero la chica continuó ignorándolo.

Sin importarle las miradas atónitas, y algunas otras muy desagradables, entró directo al vestidor de hombres hasta encontrar a Raditz hablando con otro chico, su cabello completamente empapado caía majestuosamente por su espalda y sus hombros.

-¨¿Te ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Raditz al chico al notar su rostro palidecerse en cuestión de segundos y, al volverse hacia la entrada, vio a la rubia detenerse frente a él -¨¿PERO QUÉ-?¨ - gruñó y tomó una toalla rápidamente y la aseguró alrededor de su cadera para cubrirse.

-¨Descuida, todos los hombres tienen ese _pequeño _problema alguna vez¨ - sonrió satisfecha. Si ese tipo no hubiera sido tan descortés, jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así.

-¨¡Maldita sea!¨- bufó arrugando la frente furioso -¨¿por qué no te largas de aquí de una buena vez?¨- apretó la mandíbula y señaló hacia la puerta.

-¨No me iré hasta que aceptes responder mis preguntas¨ - dijo levantando la cabeza, para mirarle a los ojos fijamente -¨y no aceptaré un no por respuesta¨- agregó cruzándose de brazos, arrugando las cejas un poco más, sintiendo un ligero rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas al caer en cuenta de la desnudez de todos a su alrededor.

Raditz cerró los ojos bruscamente, y masajeó su frente gruñendo lleno de molestia -¨eres una maldita loca¨ - respiró hondo y señaló hacia la puerta de nueva cuenta -¨está bien, de acuerdo, pero lárgate de aquí de una buena vez¨ - apretó los dientes.

-¨De acuerdo, de acuerdo¨- sonrió dulcemente y alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho -¨ya me estoy yendo, perdonen la interrupción¨- le guiñó un ojo al chico detrás de Raditz, que seguía boquiabierto, y salió del vestidor alegremente.

#######

Mina esperaba sentada en una banca fuera del gimnasio, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al haberle obligado a aceptar darle una entrevista.

Estaba segura de que Jeff estaría muy sorprendido al saber que había logrado algo que, hasta él mismo, había dudado que podría lograr. Aunque no debía entrar en detalles sobre cómo lo había logrado.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco, ¿pero qué estaba pensando al entrar así al vestidor de hombres?

Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, recordando su extraño atrevimiento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día tendría que acosar a un hombre en la intimidad de un vestidor por tal de conservar su empleo, probablemente hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Minako Aino _jamás_ haría algo así.

-´Pero cuando algo tan importante como mi empleo está en juego, hay que hacer lo que sea necesario´- dijo su voz interior, convenciéndose de que había sido la única opción.

Cuando Raditz salió del gimnasio, la rubia se puso de pie inmediatamente para acercarse a él y, por primera vez, Raditz pudo mirarla con detenimiento. ´_No está tan mal_´- dijo para sí sonriendo satisfecho al notar la forma en que su pequeño vestido se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Mina arrugó las cejas al detenerse frente a él -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- preguntó confundida al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-¨Nada. Vamos, hagamos esta entrevista lo más corta posible¨- dijo cerrando el cierre de su sudadera -¨detesto quedarme en el Bronx más tiempo del que necesito¨.

-¨Creo que a todos nos pasa igual¨- sonrió tomando su libreta -¨¿de dónde eres?¨ - preguntó casualmente -¨ah, y si no te molesta ¿podrías hablarme sobre tu infancia y por qué decidiste ser boxeador?¨- agregó llevándose la pluma a los labios.

Raditz no pudo evitar reír suavemente y, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, sacudió la cabeza -¨¿qué tal si cenamos algo mientras hablamos sobre eso?¨ - sonrió -¨conozco un buen restaurante al final de la calle¨.

La rubia alzó las cejas y, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación y molestia, se cruzó de brazos -¨lo siento, no estoy interesada en una cita y además, ya tengo novio¨ - fingió una sonrisa.

-¨Escucha, rubia, no te estoy invitando a salir pero está haciendo frío y claramente ese suéter no debe cubrirte mucho y creí que sería mejor si nos sentábamos en un lugar agradable mientras me hacías todas tus malditas preguntas¨ - bufó molesto arrugando las cejas, para luego darse cuenta de que quizá la forma en la que lo había dicho podía interpretarse de otra forma.

Mina apretó los dientes molesta, de verdad que sería una noche muy larga -¨mi nombre es Minako, idiota¨.

-¨¿Y eso debe importarme?¨ - alzó las cejas -¨¿y bien, quieres congelarte o ir a cenar?¨- preguntó señalando con una mano la dirección del restaurante.

La rubia suspiró exasperada y comenzó a caminar de mala gana en la dirección señalada, mientras Raditz la seguía con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

######

Se sentaron en la mesa que les asignaron, y una vez que la chica les entregó el menú, Minako se adelantó a hablar -¨para mi va a ser un café¨.

Raditz alzó una ceja -¨adelante, pide lo que gustes¨- dijo sarcásticamente y después se volvió a la chica que tomaba su orden -¨para mí también, y una orden de tus mejores panqueques¨ - terminó de decir entregándole las cartas del menú.

Minako tomó su libreta y, mientras acomodaba su móvil sobre la mesa y se disponía a continuar con su labor, fue interrumpida.

-¨Nací en New Jersey, pero me críe en Staten Island¨- hizo una pausa -¨aunque nos mudamos a la parte este de Queens cuando tenía 6 años¨ - comenzó a decir, recordando algunas cosas sobre su infancia -¨no teníamos mucho, pero tampoco éramos pobres¨ - sonrió nostálgicamente -¨pero nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos de que intentaran robarnos o hacernos daño¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨no después de una vez que alguien se metió a nuestra casa a la mitad de la noche y mi padre casi lo mata a golpes¨- rio -¨ mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy fuerte¨- agregó.

La comida llegó, haciendo que Raditz dejara de hablar.

Mina tomaba algunas notas en su pequeña libreta y, al alzar la mirada hacia el chico frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de repulsión al verlo comer con la misma rapidez que lo había visto golpear al chico en el cuadrilátero -¨creí que esto sería una entrevista, no una demostración de Animal Planet¨ - rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente al ver la hora en la pantalla de su móvil -¨maldición, debo irme¨- dijo tomando su libreta -¨pero regresaré mañana para continuar con tu historia¨ - sonrió señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Raditz no dijo nada y tomó el móvil de las manos de la rubia y guardó su número de teléfono en él -¨estoy libre después de las 2 de la tarde¨- dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente antes de volver su atención a su cena -¨me levanto todos los días a las 5 de la mañana, llámame antes de las 7 y dime dónde quieres que te vea¨- terminó de decir llevándose un enorme trozo de panqueques a la boca.

Minako sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al instante y optó por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder.

Subió al auto y se dirigió a su departamento, sin poder sacar de su mente aquella sonrisa y su mirada cuando guardó su número en su móvil.

-´Maldita sea con ese tal Raditz y su estúpida forma de sonreír tan sugestivamente´- dijo para sí, estacionando el auto y tomando sus cosas con ella. Sabía que Raditz iba a seguir en sus pensamientos por un par de horas más, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Subió en el elevador, ansiosa de poder relajarse en casa. Aunque quizá Mal la interrumpiera como siempre solía hacerlo.

Hacía algunos meses que su relación había avanzado y se había mudado con ella. No era la mejor decisión que había tomado, pero tenían algún tiempo de novios y así se daría cuenta si iba a funcionar o no.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, sintiéndose terriblemente agotada. En verdad necesitaba una copa mientras redactaba esa maldita historia para Jeff.

-¨Mina, hola¨- dijo Malachite saliendo de la habitación nerviosamente, con la ropa interior al revés -¨has vuelto a casa temprano, nena¨.

Aquella frase la hizo volver su atención a él y, al ver su aspecto, apretó los dientes violentamente -¨maldito cerdo malnacido¨- gruñó molesta, entrando a la habitación rápidamente. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie ahí -¨oh, creí qu-¨- hizo una pausa al escuchar un estornudo en el baño y una vez más sintió que le ardía la sangre.

-¨Minako, espera¨- dijo el hombre de cabellera plateada. Al entrar al baño, se encontró con una linda joven de ojos verdes, que la miraba confundida.

La rubia sin pensarlo tomó a la joven bruscamente del cabello, obligándola a salir del baño -¨¡no puedo creer que vuelvas a hacerme esto, Mal!¨- gruñó lanzando violentamente a la chica en sus brazos. -¨¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!¨ - respiró hondo, intentando controlarse.

-¨Vamos, nena¨ - dijo el platinado tomando su ropa y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible -¨no seas irracional, hay que hablarlo y-¨.

-¨No hay nada que hablar, Mal. Lo nuestro terminó definitivamente, ¡lárgate y no regreses nunca!¨ - bufó señalando a la puerta.

-¨Regresarás, Minako, lo verás¨- dijo el hombre tomando a la otra joven de la mano -¨vamos, linda¨.

Pero se soltó de él bruscamente y lo abofeteó fuertemente -¨¡idiota!¨- gruñó molesta.

El platinado rodó los ojos y salió del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de él.

La joven comenzó a tomar su ropa torpemente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se volvió a Mina -¨el bastardo me dijo que eras su hermana¨- apretó la mandíbula -¨me aseguró que se estaba quedando aquí por un tiempo y-¨- hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

-¨Esto no fue tu culpa¨- dijo la rubia, sin poder detener las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

-¨Tampoco tuya¨- dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa, mientras ajustaba las mangas de su blusa.

-¨¿Cómo te llamas?¨- preguntó Mina, arrepintiéndose de su pregunta al instante.

-¨Lya¨- dijo tímidamente.

-¨¿Qué edad tienes, Lya?¨- preguntó casualmente, mientras sacaba una botella de vino y dos copas.

######

Las horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta y cuando Lya al fin se fue del departamento, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada. En verdad había necesitado de esa copa.

Encendió la pantalla de su móvil después de cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sillón recordando que debía llamar a Raditz en poco más de una hora y se encogió de hombros, dejando su móvil junto a ella.

-¨Supongo que será mejor que no duerma aún¨- dijo para sí, encendiendo el televisor.

#######

A la mañana siguiente, Raditz apagó su despertador a las 5 de la mañana en punto, como siempre lo hacía. Encendió la pantalla de su móvil y encontró una llamada perdida de un número desconocido.

-´Le dije que a las 5 de la mañana´- rodó los ojos y presionó un botón para regresarle la llamada.

-¨Hola, habla Minako Aino¨- dijo una suave voz al otro lado de la línea.

Raditz no pudo evitar sonreír divertido -¨vaya, suenas mejor por teléfono que en persona. Como si fueras alguien completamente diferente¨- bromeó.

-¨Por favor, no estoy de humor¨- dijo secamente, bostezando débilmente.

-¨¿Acaso esperaste toda la noche despierta para poder hablarme a la hora exacta?¨- sonrió ampliamente.

Minako se mofó -¨por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que mi novio decidió volv-¨- hizo una pausa -¨¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?¨- se preguntó en voz alta y suspiró molesta -¨escucha, ¿podemos vernos cerca de Times Square?¨ -preguntó entrando a la cocina.

-¨Será una tarde muy fría, ¿por qué no mejor vienes a mi casa?¨- preguntó casualmente y después golpeó su frente al darse cuenta de cómo lo había dicho.

La rubia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos molesta -¨escucha, en verdad no estoy de humor¨- comenzó a decir -¨acabo de salir de una maldita relación, y no estoy interesada en otra¨- suspiró débilmente, recargándose sobre el mueble de la cocina.

-¨Vaya, ¿qué pasó con tu increíble novio?¨ - preguntó rápidamente y, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¨Lo que haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia¨- dijo secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¨Tienes razón¨- hizo una pausa -¨te diré algo, ¿qué te parece si vienes más tarde a mi casa y, no sé, jugamos a las 20 preguntas?¨- hizo una pausa deteniéndose frente al refrigerador -¨y antes de que me des tu respuesta, es la única forma en la que vas a poder conseguir tu entrevista¨- sonrió ampliamente.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio total del otro lado de la línea y después un pequeño gruñido, que a Raditz le pareció totalmente divertido, al fin habló -¨eres un maldito tramposo¨.

No pudo evitar reír y asintió con la cabeza, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

-¨Bien, bien, ¿cuál es tu dirección?¨- preguntó resignada, del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
No sé si soy solo yo, pero creo que en ocasiones la historia parece moverse muy rápido. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?  
Y otra cosa, ¿prefieren capítulos largos o más cortos?

Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

A los que siguen mis otras historias, prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda. Lamentablemente me he quedado sin ideas y no sé cómo continuar, pero no se preocupen que al menos empecé a escribir algo para los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por su paciencia, saludos a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!  
Creo que es la primera vez que actualizó tan rápido, jaja. Ojalá pudiera ser así con mis otras historias, ¿no creen?  
Pero bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta nueva historia.

Y como siempre,

**Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan me pertenecen.**

* * *

Minako llegó a la dirección que le había indicado sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero se sentía segura de saber que había decidido llevar consigo el pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo que su amiga Rei le había regalado algunos años atrás.

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y un joven alto, de larga cabellera oscura, apareció detrás de ella -¨hola¨- sonrió sugestivamente, indicándole que pasara.

-¨Bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez¨- dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta -¨¿Entonces….?¨- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-¨Espera, aún no hemos establecido las reglas¨- dijo alzando una mano a la altura de sus hombros, y sonrió aún más al ver a la linda rubia rodar los ojos molesta -¨cada vez que te haga una pregunta, debes darme una respuesta directa y honesta. Lo mismo aplica para mí. Pero si tu respuesta no es directa, pierdes una pregunta¨- estiró su mano para que la rubia la estrechara si estaba de acuerdo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo continuó -¨ah, lo olvidaba. Tampoco puedes hacer más de una pregunta al mismo tiempo, o dos preguntas seguidas¨.

Mina respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cadera, para después rodar los ojos. -¨Supongo que es justo¨ - dijo al estrechar su mano -¨yo empezaré¨- dijo tomando la libreta de su bolso -¨¿cuándo naciste?¨

-¨El 12 de agosto de 1990¨- dijo mientras pensaba en qué preguntarle. ¨¿Qué ocurrió con tu _maravilloso _novio?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo presuntuosamente.

La rubia respiró hondo y bajó la mirada -¨terminé con él porque volvió a engañarme, y quería asegurarme que esta fuera la última vez¨- respondió evitando su mirada.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

Raditz notó la tristeza en su rostro, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberle hecho aquella pregunta. -¨Lo lamento¨- dijo al fin, pero no pudo evitar sentir que, quizás, ahora tendría una oportunidad. -¨Es tu turno de hacer una pregunta¨- dijo entrando en la cocina.

Minako le siguió y se detuvo frente a la barra de la cocina, desviando su atención a su alrededor mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta. -¨¿Por qué decidiste ser boxeador?¨.

-¨Cuando era niño vi un video de Muhammad Ali en una de sus peleas, y desde entonces me convencí que quería hacer lo mismo¨- respondió casualmente mientras tomaba una de las botellas de la alacena y preparaba una bebida para él y otra para la rubia.

-¨¿De verdad bebes a la mitad del día?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja desaprobatoriamente.

Raditz sonrió orgullosamente -¨dos preguntas seguidas, acabas de perder una pregunta¨- le informó entregándole uno de los vasos de cristal -¨bien, ¿cuándo naciste?¨- preguntó.

-¨El 22 de octubre de 1992¨ - respondió desinteresadamente, bebiendo un poco del contenido de su vaso -¨¿siguiente pregunta?¨- dijo dejando el vaso sobre la barra, y tomando una de las sillas frente a ella para poder sentarse.

Raditz se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, observándola detenidamente -¨¿por qué decidiste ser reportera?¨ - preguntó recargando sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra del interior de la cocina, justo frente a la rubia.

-¨No lo sé¨- rio tímidamente -¨siempre me ha gustado escribir¨- se encogió de hombros al recibir una extraña mirada del chico -¨estoy hablando enserio. Yo no tuve una inspiración, simplemente me gusta escribir y lo disfruto demasiado¨- apretó los labios -¨supongo que es como una forma de escaparme de la realidad¨ - volvió a encogerse de hombros. -¨Bien, es mi turno¨- sonrió llevándose el vaso a los labios -¨¿por qué tienes ese tatuaje?¨- preguntó señalando una pequeña ave en su antebrazo.

El chico fijó su mirada sobre su tatuaje, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en años -¨mi madre los adoraba¨- dijo trazando con sus dedos el contorno de la tinta en su piel -¨me lo hice en su honor en uno de sus cumpleaños¨ - permaneció en silencio unos instantes y después continuó -¨¿dónde naciste?¨.

-¨Japón¨- sonrió -¨mi padre era militar cuando conoció a mi madre¨- se encogió de hombros -¨mi madre y yo nos mudamos a California cuando murió, yo tenía 2 años¨ - dijo mientras pasaba ambas manos por los costados de su cabello, para después atarlo en una coleta. -¨¿Fue difícil llegar hasta dónde estás?¨- preguntó volviendo su atención a su libreta.

Raditz rio un poco -¨por supuesto que lo fue¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨convencí a mi padre de que me dejara inscribirme en un club de boxeo cuando cumplí 9 años. Gané todas mis peleas, pero nadie se interesó en mí hasta la noche en que me enfrenté contra Joey Santini¨ - hizo una pausa y sonrió recordando esa noche -¨creí que no lo lograría, pero al final del tercer round acabé con él¨- sonrió débilmente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y, lentamente, su sonrisa se fue haciendo más grande.

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír con él, como si compartiera su dicha en ese momento -¨en verdad te apasiona lo que haces, ¿no es así?¨ - preguntó sin pensar y se llevó ambas manos a la frente con evidente frustración -¨si, si, perdí otra pregunta¨- dijo antes de que el chico pudiera hablar y apretó los labios a la vez que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

La miró atentamente unos instantes, conservando la misma sonrisa de hace un momento y se inclinó un poco hacía ella -¨¿cómo es que una chica como_ tú_ terminó escribiendo columnas deportivas?¨- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Bebió un poco de su trago y se encogió de hombros dejando su vaso sobre la barra -¨ya nadie se interesa en las tendencias de la moda, y mi jefe me pidió que escribiera sobre la _**sensación del momento**_¨- rodó los ojos -¨el misterioso boxeador del que todos están hablando¨- terminó de decir con un tono sarcástico.

Raditz se quedó en silencio, tan solo admirando su rostro como si quisiera memorizarlo, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en su siguiente pregunta. ¨Sal conmigo¨- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

La rubia arrugó las cejas -¨esa no es una pregunta¨- sonrió tímidamente.

-¨Bien, ¿saldrías conmigo?¨- preguntó dándose la vuelta para dejar su vaso en el fregadero y, cruzándose de brazos, se recargó sobre el mueble esperando su respuesta.

Mina lo miró de arriba a abajo detenidamente. No podía negar que era muy atractivo, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Además sentía un poco de curiosidad por su larga cabellera, que debía admitir lo hacía lucir muy bien y, a pesar de lo molesto y arrogante que era, también podía ser divertido. Así que, ¿por qué no? Nerviosamente, asintió con la cabeza -¨sí, saldría contigo¨- mordió su labio suavemente antes de beber un poco de su trago.

Raditz se relajó visiblemente y justo estaba por decir algo más, cuando el móvil de la rubia comenzó a timbrar.

-¨Oh, por Dios¨- dijo tomando su libreta y guardándola en su bolso -¨debo irme, perderé el camión si no me apresuro¨- salió de la cocina rápidamente.

-¨Yo puedo llevarte¨- dijo Raditz detrás de ella y, cuando notó la extraña mirada de la chica negó con la cabeza -¨prometo que no intentaré nada, además no me arriesgaría sabiendo que traes ese cuchillo en tu bolso¨- bromeó alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros. Tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta para ella -¨después de todo, necesitaré saber dónde debo pasar por ti¨- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

#######

Charlaron animadamente en el camino, y un poco más al llegar al edificio dónde vivía la rubia.

-¨¿Y a qué hora quieres que pase por ti?¨- preguntó Raditz apagando su auto, dirigiendo su atención a la chica.

Mina mordió su labio pensativa -¨¿qué tal mañana a las 7?¨ -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa -¨conozco un excelente lugar con el mejor café de la ciudad, la dueña es una buena amiga de hace años¨.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza -¨a las 7 me parece muy bien¨- dijo mientras la chica bajaba del auto. Esperó a verla entrar al edificio y después se marchó.

La rubia subió a su departamento y, una vez que aseguró la puerta detrás de ella, recargó su espalda sobre la puerta -´¿de verdad acepté salir con él?´- se preguntó.

Respiró hondo sin poder creer el cambio tan drástico que había tomado su tarde y se dirigió a la sala a relajarse un poco. Lanzó su bolso al sillón y después se dejó caer bruscamente, dispuesta a quedarse ahí todo el tiempo posible.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora y a decir verdad había dormido muy poco por culpa del idiota de su ex novio. Arrugó la frente molesta al recordarlo, ¿cómo pudo soportarlo por tanto tiempo?

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó el teléfono fijo, presionando algunos números y después llevándose el auricular al oído.

-¨Juvian Delights, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?¨- preguntó una suave voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨Soy Mina, tengo un problema¨- dijo la rubia frenéticamente.

-¨¿Qué clase de problema?¨- preguntó la voz con preocupación.

-¨Tengo una cita mañana en tu cafetería¨.

La voz del otro lado de la línea comenzó a reír -¨¿y eso por qué sería un problema? Sabes que Kunzite y tú son más que bienvenidos aquí cua-¨.

-¨Mal y yo terminamos¨- interrumpió.

-¨Oh¨- dijo la voz con evidente sorpresa, y después de unos instantes de un incómodo silencio, continuó -¨¿ocurrió algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?¨.

-¨Si, ya sabes. Lo de siempre¨- suspiró tristemente -¨lo encontré con una chica y, bueno, esa fue la última vez. Ya no podía seguir así, Lita¨.

-¨¿Otra vez?¨- preguntó sorprendida -¨pues solo puedo decir que me da gusto que hayas decidido dejarlo, sigo sin comprender como pudiste seguir con él después de todo lo que te hizo¨.

-¨Si, lo sé¨- suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse en la sala.

-¨Pero bueno, mejor cuéntame sobre tu cita¨- dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

Mina sonrió nerviosamente -¨apenas lo conocí. Es muy alto y bastante atractivo. Su cabello es muy largo y negro, estoy segura que podría ser más largo que el cabello de Serena¨- rio -¨además tiene un cuerpo que-¨- comenzó a mover su mano frente a su rostro, como si estuviera sosteniendo un abanico de mano -¨tampoco me lo creerías¨- volvió a reír.

La chica rio divertida -¨suena como tu hombre ideal¨.

-¨No digas esas cosas¨- rio nerviosamente -¨¿pero no tienes ningún problema si pasamos a tu cafetería?¨.

-¨Por supuesto que no¨- bufó la chica divertida -¨además, ¿cuándo te he negado algo?¨.

-¨Gracias, Lita¨- sonrió -¨eres la mejor¨.

-¨Ya lo sé, además quiero conocer a este chico misterioso¨- bromeó -¨¿a qué hora es tu cita?¨.

##########

A la mañana siguiente, Raditz despertó tan temprano como siempre lo hacía. Encendió la pantalla de su móvil, solo para sentir una extraña sensación de decepción porque no lo había llamado de nuevo. Como si aquello le importara tanto..

Comenzó su rutina, como todos los días; tomó un baño y preparó su desayuno, además de su jugo natural con todos los suplementos que siempre tomaba.

Su móvil comenzó a timbrar y, sin darse cuenta, se apresuró a contestarlo. La sonrisa de sus labios desapareciendo instantáneamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla -¨¿si?¨- contestó de mala gana.

-¨Hijo, ¿estás ocupado?¨- preguntó temblorosa la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨No, apenas terminé de desayunar. ¿Ocurre algo, padre?¨- preguntó dejando su vaso en el fregadero.

-¨Tengo un problema con el auto, ¿crees que puedas venir por mí?¨- preguntó.

Respiró hondo, pasándose una mano por su cabellera -¨¿dónde estás?¨- exhaló intentando esconder la molestia en su voz.

########

Al cabo de unas horas, Raditz aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento que estaba detrás de su gimnasio.

Necesitaría de dos sesiones de entrenamiento para poder relajarse. O quizá le vendría bien salir a correr en lugar de usar el estúpido aparato de siempre.

Bajó del auto y tomó su bolso de entrenamiento, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¨Buenos días¨- saludó el chico de la recepción.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza. No tenía humor para lidiar con él y su incesante charla, además ¿por qué seguía trabajando ahí? Después hablaría con su hermano sobre eso.

Dejó sus cosas en el vestidor y comenzó con su rutina de entrenamiento, como lo hacía todos los días.

Al cabo de unas horas, subió al cuadrilátero con Vince, uno de sus compañeros, y comenzaron con la pelea amistosa.

Algunos minutos después Goku se acercó, al fin, con una botella de agua y una de las toallas. Vince parecía que estaba por darse por vencido, algo poco usual en él. -¨Raditz¨- le llamó suavemente, tan solo para atraer su atención -¨¿por qué no se toman un pequeño descanso?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas, fijando su mirada en el otro hombre.

Ambos bajaron del cuadrilátero y el hombre se fue directo al vestidor, mientras Raditz se acercaba a su hermano menor y tomaba la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos.

-¨¿Cómo te sientes?¨- preguntó cuidadosamente, mirándolo detenidamente.

-¨Bien¨- respondió seriamente, lanzando la botella de agua de nuevo a sus manos y dándose la vuelta para subir a la caminadora, dispuesto a continuar ejercitándose.

El menor de los dos le siguió, permaneciendo en silencio unos instantes. ¨Estás muy tenso hoy, Raditz¨- dijo al fin.

Gruñó molesto, apagando el aparato y alejándose de él sin decir nada.

-¨Raditz¨- insistió el otro, caminando detrás de él.

-¨¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨- protestó volviéndose a él seriamente.

-¨¿Qué ocurre?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas, sus ojos llenos de seriedad.

Raditz respiró hondo, pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera y, después de unos minutos tan solo dijo -¨vi papá esta mañana¨.

La mirada del otro cambió drásticamente de molestia a preocupación en cuestión de segundos -¨¿está todo bien?¨- preguntó.

El chico negó la cabeza y exhaló agitado.

#######

El reloj marcaba las 6:20 de la tarde cuando Mina entró a su departamento, después del trabajo.

Había sido una mala idea ofrecerse a ayudarle a Josie a revisar su artículo antes de presentárselo a Jeff. ¿Por qué tenía que haber fijado esa estúpida cita a la 7?

Entró a su habitación rápidamente y abrió su armario para buscar un atuendo apropiado.

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, ¿por qué quería lucir bien? Tan solo tomaría un café con él y nada más, en verdad no sería una cita ni nada parecido. _¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por cosas tan insignificantes?_

Rodó los ojos y optó por tomar un baño rápido, para relajarse un poco antes de tener que lidiar con el engreído, y atractivo, boxeador.

Una sonrisa placentera se formó en sus labios. Sí, era un engreído y bastante molesto, pero también era el chico más interesante al que hubiera conocido. Por más extraño que eso sonara.

Además, ¿por qué no sacar provecho de la situación y conseguir más información para escribir un increíblemente detallado articulo? Algo así, sin duda alguna, impresionaría a su jefe bastante y le daría el puesto de Violet en cuestión de segundos.

Salió de la ducha a toda prisa y tomó uno de sus vestidos preferidos. Encendió la rizadora de cabello para arreglarse algunos mechones rebeldes que habían perdido su forma y aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios.

Su móvil comenzó a timbrar mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-¨¿Si?¨- preguntó al contestar la llamada.

-¨Olvide preguntar qué número es tu departamento, pero ya estoy aquí¨- dijo casualmente la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¨De acuerdo, enseguida bajo¨- terminó la llamada rápidamente y tomó su bolso y una chaqueta para después salir de su departamento.

Subió al elevador y presionó el botón del primer piso.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con el apuesto boxeador recargado sobre la puerta de su auto con sus brazos cruzados, y esa estúpida sonrisa que comenzaba a parecerle simplemente encantadora. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente al sentir sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo.

-¨Hola¨- dijo el chico separándose de su auto, acompañándola del otro lado para abrirle la puerta.

-¨Gracias¨- sonrió tímidamente, convenciéndose mentalmente de que el chico se veía aún mejor sin su usual ropa deportiva -¨te ves diferente¨- bromeó.

-¨Y tú luces muy linda¨- le dijo cerca del oído, antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear su auto para subir del lado del conductor. Encendió el auto y se volvió a ella -¨y bien, ¿hacia dónde me dirijo?¨- preguntó bajando el volumen de la radio.

#########

Al entrar a la pequeña cafetería, una linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño los recibió en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa. -¨Hola, bienvenidos¨- alzó las cejas y luego dirigió su atención a la rubia -¨su mesa está por acá¨- dijo, indicándoles que la siguieran.

La rubia sonrió tímidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico y optó por no decir nada y caminar en dirección a su mesa.

-¨Enseguida los atienden¨- sonrió la castaña dirigiendo otra extraña mirada a la rubia antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Mina rodó los ojos y tomó la carta del menú distraídamente.

Raditz la miraba divertido. ¿Era posible que se hiciera más linda con cada minuto que pasaba?

-¨El café aquí es muy bueno¨- dijo casualmente detrás del menú, echando un vistazo a sus opciones.

-¨¿No es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí?¨- bromeó tomando la carta.

La rubia alejó el menú de su rostro y arrugó las cejas rápidamente.

El chico sonrió de nueva cuenta, definitivamente se volvía cada vez más linda frente a sus ojos. ¨Fue idea tuya, pero debo admitir que me siento halagado de que hayas llamado para hacer una reservación¨- bromeó.

Un ligero tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas -¨te dije que la dueña era una buena amiga de hace años¨- apretó los labios y volvió a esconder su rostro detrás del menú.

Raditz no pudo evitar reír suavemente -¨¿también has pedido que pongan estas velas aquí?¨- preguntó señalándolas en el centro de la mesa -¨debiste decirme que sería una _velada romántica_¨- bromeó.

Mina dejó el menú caer sobre la mesa bruscamente -¨y tú debiste decirme que eras muy quejumbroso¨- arrugó las cejas aún más -¨creo que después de todo, esto fue una mala idea¨- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

-¨Alguien está un poco sensible esta noche¨- alzó una ceja.

La rubia respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza -¨ha sido un día pesado en la oficina¨- dijo casualmente y volvió a tomar el menú, intentando distraerse.

-¨Lo siento¨- dijo después de unos instantes de silencio -¨y solo estaba bromeando¨- añadió.

Mina alejó el menú de su rostro y dirigió su mirada al chico frente a ella, quien tan solo sonrió nerviosamente. -¨Entonces empecemos de nuevo¨- sugirió con indiferencia.

-¨Hola, bienvenidos¨- interrumpió un joven de cabellera castaña -¨mi nombre es Miguel, yo los estaré atendiendo esta noche. ¿Algo de tomar?¨.

-¨Yo quiero un_ latte_ de vainilla con canela¨- dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa.

-¨Para mí un cappuccino, bien caliente¨.

-¨Por supuesto, enseguida regreso¨- sonrió el castaño y después se alejó de la mesa.

Raditz sonrió, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó la rubia arrugando las cejas nerviosamente, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña ante su intensa mirada.

-¨Nada¨- negó con la cabeza y continuó mirándola a los ojos.

Sintió sus mejillas volver a sonrojarse suavemente.

-¨¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti?¨- preguntó.

Mina suspiró desganadamente -¨no hay mucho que decir sobre mí¨ - se encogió de hombros -¨soy hija única, me gradúe de la Universidad de Columbia y tengo un par de años viviendo en la ciudad¨.

Raditz continuó mirándola en silencio.

-¨Realmente no tengo nada más que decir¨- sonrió, pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja -¨no soy buena hablando sobre mí¨.

-¨¿Y cómo es que eres reportera?¨- bromeó.

La rubia rio un poco -¨eso es diferente¨- negó con la cabeza -¨creo que se debe a que siempre lo he considerado algo muy personal¨- se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír -¨probablemente también sea otra de las razones por la que escribo para un diario¨.

-¨¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente?¨.

Mina volvió a encogerse de hombros -¨eso creo¨- sonrió -¨¿qué hay de ti, boxear es realmente lo que quieres?¨.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de la suya -¨siempre lo ha sido¨.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza -¨¿y qué tal sí-?¨- se detuvo antes de terminar la pregunta.

-¨¿Si eso no funciona?¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨Eso no es lo que quise decir¨- se apresuró a decir, sintiéndose estúpida por iniciar su pregunta de aquella forma.

-¨La verdad es que no he pensado en qué podría hacer si esto del boxeo no funciona como esperaba¨- exhaló -¨sé que debería tener un plan, pero apenas tengo 25 años¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨siento que apenas he comenzado con mi vida y, no lo sé, supongo que no podría imaginar mi vida sin hacer lo que en verdad me gusta¨.

Mina sonrió suavemente al notar el brillo en sus ojos -¨estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo¨- dijo recargando su codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su barbilla sobre su mano -¨¿qué sería de la vida si nos negaran hacer lo que nos apasiona?¨.

-¨Supongo que no estaríamos aquí esta noche¨- bromeó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

La rubia rodó los ojos divertida y, justo estaba por decir algo, cuando sus bebidas llegaron.

-¨¿Les ofrezco algo más?¨- preguntó el castaño después de dejar las tazas sobre la mesa.

-¨No, estamos bien¨- dijo el pelinegro.

-¨Gracias¨- agregó Mina antes de que el chico se alejara.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, cada uno disfrutando de su café y pensando en qué más decir para continuar con la conversación.

-¨¿Qué se siente ser hermano mayor?¨- preguntó la rubia repentinamente.

Raditz arrugó las cejas confundido por la extraña pregunta -¨es terrible¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨siempre tuve que cuidar del pequeño Goku, y créeme que fue algo agotador¨ - rio -¨siempre nos metía en problemas y yo era el que debía asumir responsabilidad por sus actos¨.

-¨No debió ser tan malo¨- rio.

-¨Supongo que tuvimos buenos momentos¨ - se encogió de hombros -¨a veces siento que sigue siendo un niño¨- gruñó.

-¨¿Por qué lo dices?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-¨Tendrías que conocerlo para darte cuenta por ti misma¨- dijo bebiendo un poco de su café.

-¨¿No era el chico que estaba en el gimnasio el otro día?¨.

Asintió con la cabeza -¨pero tan solo lo viste por unos segundos¨.

-¨Pero me pareció muy agradable y-¨

-¨Claro, siempre tiene una actitud muy positiva y demasiada energía¨- rodó los ojos -¨pero algún día verás a lo que me refiero¨.

Mina sonrió tímidamente.

-¨¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?¨- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¨¿Bromeas?¨- alzó una ceja -¨si quieres ser alguien en el mundo del periodismo, lo mejor es que triunfes en Nueva York¨.

-¨Creo que es así para todo¨- rio.

-¨Si, quizá tengas razón¨- sonrió -¨además, no quería ser una carga para Rei y su familia y decidí que era momento de seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿Rei?¨- arrugó las cejas confundido.

Mina asintió con la cabeza lentamente, no muy segura de querer continuar -¨mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años¨- bajó la mirada -¨viví con una tía un par de años en Japón, pero después enfermó¨- hizo una pausa bebiendo un poco de su café -¨mi mejor amiga, Rei, convenció a su abuelo de que me aceptara en su hogar y viví con ellos hasta que me gradué de la preparatoria¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa y alzó la mirada hacía él -¨conseguí una beca para mis estudios y pagué la renta de mi dormitorio con el resto de la herencia de mis padres y trabajando en la cafetería de la universidad y en una librería los fines de semana. Empaqué mis cosas después de graduarme y, bueno, aquí estoy¨.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza.

-¨Por supuesto que tuve que vender mi auto para poder alquilar un lugar donde vivir¨- suspiró -¨los primeros años no fueron nada fáciles, pero tuve suerte de que me aceptaran en el Orange Times y pude alquilar un departamento en una zona más agradable¨- sonrió luego de darse cuenta que, quizá, estaba hablando demasiado.

-¨Has conseguido todo lo que te propones¨.

-¨No todo¨- suspiró desviando su mirada -¨pero supongo que todo tiene su tiempo¨.

Raditz sonrió, mirándola detenidamente -¨¿tu ex novio era ciego?¨- preguntó repentinamente -¨¿o tenía algún problema psicológico?¨.

La chica dirigió su mirada a él y negó con la cabeza con evidente confusión.

-¨No puedo creer que exista alguien tan estúpido que se haya atrevido a engañar a una chica como tú¨.

Mina sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco y optó por rodar los ojos, riendo nerviosamente -¨y yo fui más estúpida perdonándolo repetidas veces¨- suspiró avergonzada.

El chico apretó los dientes sintiéndose extrañamente molesto -¨¿repetidas veces?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas bruscamente.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza débilmente -¨en verdad no quisiera hablar de eso¨.

-¨Entiendo¨- dijo, cruzándose de brazos -¨pero si algún día necesitas de alguien que le dé una paliza¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨No creo que sea necesario¨- rio -¨pero gracias¨- sonrió genuinamente, con un suave brillo en sus ojos.

Si antes había pensado que era una chica linda, después de verla sonreír de aquella forma estaba convencido de que era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida -¨te ves aún más linda cuando sonríes¨- dijo.

Mina rodó los ojos y negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-¨Hablo enserio, Minako¨- hizo una pausa buscando su mirada -¨eres muy hermosa¨.

Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un suave tono carmín y comenzó a reír nerviosamente -¨vaya, que suerte la mía encontrar a un boxeador romántico¨- bromeó.

Raditz sonrió divertido -¨y puedo ser muchas cosas más¨- le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojarse aún más -¨no puedes negar que soy el paquete completo¨.

* * *

Es un poco extraño imaginarse a Raditz en situaciones así, ¿no creen?  
Jajaja, lo siento. En verdad espero que les esté gustando la historia.  
Y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja, etc... pueden dejar un review o enviarme un mensaje privado.

Gracias por su tiempo, y por continuar leeyendo.

Saludos a todos :)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues parece que esta historia no ha tenido tan buen recibimiento, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo mis personajes no son muy... populares, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Pero al menos me da gusto saber que algunos de ustedes le están dando una oportunidad, así que muchas gracias.

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más.

* * *

-¨Hola de nuevo, señorita reportera¨- sonrió el chico del mostrador. El molesto tipo con la cicatriz en su mejilla.

-¨Yamcha¨- fingió su mejor sonrisa y continuó su camino, justo como se lo había indicado la primera vez.

El chico caminó detrás de ella -¨¿esta vez me dirás tu nombre?¨.

-¨No hace falta que lo sepas¨- dijo con indiferencia, buscando a cierto boxeador con la mirada.

-¨¿Buscas a Raditz de nueva cuenta?¨- preguntó.

Mina se volvió a él arrugando las cejas -¨no, estoy aquí porque quería charlar contigo¨- dijo en un tono sarcástico, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamcha rio suavemente -¨vaya, pues me da gusto escuchar eso¨- le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia rodó los ojos y continuó su camino, ignorando su comentario.

-¨¿Sabes? Empecé a jugar en una liga de béisbol hace un par de meses y en verdad es muy buena. ¿Crees que podrías escribir algo sobre nosotros?¨- preguntó mientras continuaba siguiéndola hasta el cuadrilátero.

##########

Raditz estaba entrenando en el cuadrilátero, como siempre lo hacía, mientras su hermano menor se encargaba de otros asuntos y, en ocasiones, de observar detenidamente sus movimientos para determinar qué debía mejorar.

Goku se recargó sobre las cuerdas, y arrugó la frente al notar a la linda reportera acercándose al cuadrilátero acompañada de Yamcha -¨no puede ser, otra vez¨- pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención de los dos hombres en el cuadrilátero.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Raditz acercándose a la esquina del cuadrilátero, donde Goku se encontraba.

El más joven de los dos negó con la cabeza y, con la mirada, señaló en dirección a la rubia -¨es la reportera del otro día¨- exhaló pasándose una mano por su alborotada cabellera.

Raditz se volvió en esa dirección, recargándose sobre las cuerdas lentamente.

-¨Le dije que regresara otro día y supongo que se lo tomó muy enserio¨- rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza -¨descuida, le diré que se marche ahora mismo¨.

-¨Espera¨- dijo el otro separándose de las cuerdas, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios -¨yo me encargo de ella¨- agregó bajando del cuadrilátero.

Goku arrugó las cejas con un poco de preocupación -´esto no terminará bien´- pensó, esperando lo peor de su impredecible hermano mayor.

###########

-¨Entonces, qué dices, ¿te gustaría acompañarme uno de estos días?¨- preguntó Yamcha con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La rubia estaba por responder y solo sonrió agradecida al ver a Raditz acercarse a ellos.

-¨¿En qué puedo ayudarte?¨- fingió estar molesto y se cruzó de brazos, para después dirigirle una fría mirada al chico de la cicatriz indicándole que se marchara.

-¨Te veo después¨- dijo el chico alejándose al fin.

Raditz le indicó que lo siguiera y se detuvieron en una banca, cerca de los vestidores. La rubia no pudo evitar notar la forma en que su cabello se pegaba a su cuello y frente a causa del sudor, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por fingir que no había notado que solo estaba usando sus _shorts_ deportivos.

-¨¿Así que no podías esperar a volver a verme?¨- sonrió ampliamente.

Mina rodó los ojos molesta y le lanzó bruscamente una de las toallas que estaban sobre la banca -¨tengo un artículo que escribir, y no has contestado todas mis preguntas¨- dijo sentándose y tomando su libreta para continuar con sus notas.

El chico rio divertido y secó el sudor de su frente y su cuello -¨adelante¨ - dijo acomodando su larga y alborotada cabellera.

-¨La otra noche mencionaste que empezaron a interesarse en ti después de tu pelea con Joey Santini¨- alzó la mirada de la libreta, directo a sus ojos, y continuó -¨¿a qué te referías con eso?¨.

-¨Entrenadores y clubes privados empezaron a hacerme ofertas para que entrenara con ellos¨- se encogió de hombros -¨Santini era el mejor en aquel tiempo, y nadie esperaba que un chico tan joven pudiera ganarle¨.

Mina asintió y comenzó a tomar notas.

-¨¿Qué harás más tarde?¨- preguntó casualmente.

La rubia alzó la mirada y sonrió divertida -¨estoy trabajando¨- reprochó continuando con sus apuntes -¨¿cuál crees que haya sido el mejor momento de tu carrera?¨- preguntó.

-¨Aceptar dar mi primer entrevista¨- le guiñó un ojo.

Mina rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza divertida, podría intentar negarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera pero en verdad empezaba a gustarle ese nuevo cambio en su actitud -¨estoy hablando enserio¨.

-¨Yo también¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Qué te motivó a ser el mejor?¨- preguntó ignorando su comentario, intentando conservar su actitud profesional.

-¨Cena conmigo esta noche y te contaré¨ - dijo pasando la toalla por sus hombros casualmente.

-¨Eso no es justo¨- rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¨Lo es, si quieres seguir haciendo más preguntas¨- rio.

Mina rodó los ojos -¨¿y supongo que no tengo otra alternativa?¨- resopló una vez que el chico asintió con la cabeza -¨de acuerdo, cenaré contigo¨- dijo secamente.

-¨Oh vamos, no parece molestarte tanto mi presencia si sigues buscándome¨- alzó una ceja.

La rubia rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta, haciendo al chico reír un poco más -¨¿de qué otro modo conseguiré mi artículo?¨.

-¨¿Podrías esperar en lo que voy al vestidor?¨- preguntó poniéndose de pie cuando la chica asintió con la cabeza. -¨¿Esta vez no vas a acompañarme?¨- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó riendo divertidamente.

Mina bufó molesta y avergonzada, y se levantó rápidamente de la banca para dirigirse a la entrada del gimnasio.

#########

Raditz salió de las duchas y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente cuando, de pronto, su hermano menor entró al vestidor.

-¨Así que la reportera te ha convencido¨- le dirigió una mirada acusatoria a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

El mayor de los dos protestó molesto -¨¿de qué estás hablando?¨.

Goku comenzó a reír ligeramente -¨es muy bonita, ¿crees que pudieras convencerla de salir conmigo después de tu entrevista?¨- bromeó mirándole de reojo.

Raditz se tensó un poco y salió del vestidor sin decir nada. Su hermano continuó riendo y salió detrás de él.

-¨¿Sabes?¨- comenzó a decir -¨no creí que fueras a hacerlo, pero me da gusto que al fin hayas decidido salir con alguien¨- sonrió alegremente.

Justo estaba por decir algo, cuando notó al chico de la cicatriz charlando con la rubia. Cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por coquetearle y, por alguna extraña razón, esto le molestaba sobremanera.

Al darse cuenta que su hermano mayor había arrugado las cejas bruscamente, no pudo evitar acercarse a él y decirle en voz baja -¨quizá deberías advertirle que estás saliendo con ella¨- sonrió maliciosamente al ver que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

-¨No estoy saliendo con ella, idiota¨- dijo molesto alejándose de él y acercándose a la rubia decididamente.

-¨¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?¨- preguntó el chico sonriente, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Cuando Raditz se acercó lo suficiente, le tomó todo el auto control que tenía en su cuerpo para no lanzarlo contra la pared y decirle que no volviera a acercarse a ella, y se sorprendió sin saber de dónde había salido todo aquello. -¨Disculpa la tardanza¨- dijo interrumpiéndoles al detenerse junto a la rubia.

-¨Descuida¨- sonrió dirigiendo su atención a él -¨lo siento, estoy ocupada¨- dijo cortésmente antes de darse la vuelta e ignorar a Yamcha una vez más.

Raditz dirigió una mirada poco amigable al chico y se alejó detrás de la rubia.

Salieron del gimnasio y, para sorpresa de todos, la guio al estacionamiento.

-¨Creo que olvidé agradecerte desde un principio por aceptar darme una entrevista¨- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-¨No tuve otra opción¨- bromeó mirándola de reojo.

La chica rio un poco -¨sí, creo que tienes razón¨ - se encogió de hombros -¨pero empiezo a creer que jamás voy a tener suficiente información para escribir la nota a tiempo¨.

Raditz sonrió divertido y le entregó un casco negro al detenerse frente a una motocicleta.

Mina fijó su mirada en el casco, como si esperaba que éste le dijera algo.

-¨¿Tienes algún problema con la seguridad?¨- rio cruzándose de brazos.

-¨No, para nada¨- dijo tomando el casco tímidamente -¨es solo que-¨

Raditz alzó su mano hacia ella y sujetó su barbilla suavemente antes de que pudiera continuar -¨descuida, _nena_¨- sonrió alejando su mano una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos -¨te aseguro que tendré mucho cuidado¨.

Mina sintió su boca secarse y mojó sus labios nerviosamente al sentir el ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras aseguraba el casco en su cabeza -¨¿ocurrió algo con tu auto?¨- preguntó con curiosidad.

El chico subió a la moto y la encendió, agradeciendo mentalmente que no le hubiera reprochado por lo que dijo sin pensar. -¨Mi padre tuvo un problema con su auto y está usando el mío¨- dijo casualmente y después le indicó a la rubia que se sentara detrás de él y se sujetara con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por sus costados.

Mina obedeció tímidamente, agradecida de que el visor del casco que cubría su rostro fuera oscuro y no pudiera notar sus mejillas violentamente encendidas.

-¨¿Lista?¨- preguntó emprendiendo camino.

Al sentir que comenzaban a moverse, no pudo evitar aferrarse a él con más fuerza, como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Porque, en realidad, así parecía en esos momentos.

Continuaron su camino por las calles y el tráfico, y Mina no pudo evitar notar la calidez de su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Además de que la imagen de su desnudo pecho seguía fresca en su mente y no tenía ningún problema imaginando cómo se sentiría su piel debajo de aquella delgada ropa.

-¨¿Te encuentras bien, nena?¨- preguntó cuándo se detuvieron en un semáforo. Tensándose rápidamente al notar que había usado e_sa palabra _una vez más.

-¨S-si¨- respondió tímidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que se percató de que sus ojos habían estado cerrados y su mejilla recargada sobre su espalda, abrazándose a él en vez de sujetarse como se lo habían indicado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

Continuaron su camino en cuanto la luz del semáforo cambió a verde, y una luz roja se encendió en su cabeza. Exactamente ¿a dónde se dirigían? Raditz tan solo le había pedido que cenara con él pero seguramente no la llevaría de nuevo a su casa, ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa?

Había salido con él la noche anterior y, a decir verdad, había sido una noche divertida. Quizá él esperaba algo más y por eso… ¿la estaría llevando a algún lugar apartado?

-´Pero que estupideces estás pensando, Minako Aino´- se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan intimidada por una situación tan simple? Pero, ¿y si estaba esperando algo a cambio de tan _exclusiva_ entrevista?

Al cabo de unos minutos, entraron a un extraño vecindario que Mina desconocía por completo y se detuvieron frente a uno de los edificios.

Raditz le ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

La rubia le entregó el casco nerviosamente y miró a su alrededor, ¿exactamente dónde estaban?

-¨Es por acá¨- le indicó, dirigiéndose a una pequeña cafetería junto a un enorme edificio color verde crema.

-¨¿A dónde vamos?¨- preguntó al fin.

-¨A cenar¨- rio, deteniéndose frente al lugar, abriendo la puerta para que pudiera pasar -¨después de ti¨.

-¨Gracias¨.

-¨¡Raddy, pero que gusto verte por aquí!¨- dijo una dulce mujer mayor abrazándolo cariñosamente y después indicándoles que podían sentarse donde quisieran.

Mina sonrió al escuchar la forma tan dulce en que lo había llamado y se sentó en silencio en la mesa que Raditz eligió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; era una cafetería muy acogedora, aunque lucía más grande por fuera de lo que en realidad era y, además, ¡olía delicioso!

-¨Aquí tienes, linda¨- dijo la dulce mujer ofreciéndole la carta y después se volvió al joven frente a ella -¨¿cómo está tu padre?¨- preguntó preocupada -¨escuché que volvió a tener problemas¨.

-¨Ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar, Glendis¨- sonrió sinceramente, pero no pudo esconder la preocupación que se asomaba en sus ojos.

La mujer dijo algo más, pero Mina había dejado de escuchar su conversación sin darse cuenta. Ella seguía perdida en ese momento, en el dolor de su mirada y esa sonrisa tan sincera y llena de emoción. ¿Cómo podía su mirada mostrar tantas emociones a la vez? Y fue entonces que se preguntó una vez más, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿esta era otra cita o simplemente era una cena casual?

-¨¿Has encontrado algo que te agrade?¨- su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndola caer en cuenta de que su mirada seguía fija en su rostro.

Mina sintió sus mejillas encenderse al instante y optó por bajar la mirada hacia el menú.

Raditz sonrió divertido, por primera vez le había parecido que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera interesada en él. Y a decir verdad, esa era una de las razones por las que estaban ahí. -¨Siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos¨- dijo tomando la carta -¨Glendis es una excelente cocinera¨- señaló a la mujer mayor con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¨¿Y qué vas a cenar?¨- preguntó distraída.

-¨Bueno¨- dijo alejando la carta y, mirándola detenidamente de arriba abajo continuó -¨eso depende¨- sonrió ampliamente.

Sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse en ese instante, bajo la intensidad de su mirada y, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, preguntó tranquilamente -¨¿de qué?¨.

-¨¿Tienes que irte pronto o tenemos tiempo?¨.

Mina sintió su cuerpo relajarse lentamente, por un instante creyó que estaba sugiriendo que… ¿exactamente qué había pensado que iba a decir? Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad -¨tengo algo de tiempo¨.

Raditz sonrió ampliamente al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas -¨entonces pediré un _knish_¨.

-¨¿Un qué?¨- preguntó la chica arrugando las cejas confundida.

-¨Un _knish_¨- dijo casualmente.

La rubia continuó mirándolo confundida -¨no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando¨- fingió una sonrisa.

Raditz rio suavemente y acomodó su cabellera a sus costado -¨olvidaba que no eres de por aquí¨.

-¨Creí que no era tan obvio¨- bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¨Pues¨- la miró a los ojos fijamente -¨una chica como tú, sin duda, no pasa desapercibida¨- dijo con esa sonrisa desarmadora que solía usar.

Mina sintió sus mejillas comenzar a ruborizarse y tan solo rodó los ojos, tomando la carta para fingir interesarse en las opciones que ofrecían.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella se convencía de que era una chica muy interesante, además de hermosa. Pero esta era la primera vez que parecía sentirse nerviosa frente a él. Aquello no era novedad para él, después de todo no había tenido una relación seria en años, pero ¿y si en verdad no estaba interesada? ¿Y si solo seguía tolerándolo por conseguir la información que necesitaba?

#######

-¨¿Tus padres no te apoyaron en tu carrera?¨- preguntó una vez que terminaron de cenar, repentinamente recordando la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Raditz suspiró débilmente -¨mi madre murió poco después de que cumplí 5 años¨.

-¨Apenas eras un niño¨- arrugó las cejas, comprendiendo a la perfección el dolor que sentía -¨¿y qué hay de tu padre?¨.

El chico se encogió de hombros -¨no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso, tuvimos que salir adelante por nuestra propia cuenta un par de años, pero después regresó y fue cuando comencé a entrenar en el club de boxeo¨.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó confundida.

Raditz la miró a los ojos y permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-¨Lo lamento, no tienes que contestar eso. Yo solo-¨

-¨Mi padre sufrió mucho después de la muerte de mi madre y, una noche se marchó y nadie supo de él¨- hizo una pausa después de interrumpirla -¨pasé años convencido de que nos había abandonado y que en verdad no le importábamos¨- tragó saliva y aclaró un poco su garganta antes de continuar -¨fue entonces que conseguí un empleo, para cuidar de mi hermano, y Glendis¨- señaló con la cabeza a la dulce mujer que atendía una de las mesas cerca de ellos -¨nos ofreció un lugar donde quedarnos¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨mi padre regresó unos años después y arreglamos todos nuestros asuntos. Algunos años después conseguimos el dinero suficiente para abrir nuestro propio gimnasio¨.

-¨¿Es tuyo?¨- preguntó tomando notas.

-¨Solo el gimnasio donde entreno¨ - asintió con la cabeza -¨mi padre se quedó con el otro¨.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¨Una noche tuvo una estúpida riña en un bar y tuve que defenderlo¨- rodó los ojos ante el repentino recuerdo -¨esa noche comprendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto y me convenció de enfocarme más en mi entrenamiento, supongo que eso responde tu pregunta de esta tarde¨- alzó las cejas.

-¨Algo así¨- sonrió para luego continuar con sus apuntes.

Raditz pasó las manos por su cabello incómodamente -¨es la primera vez que hablo de eso¨- dijo aclarando su garganta, recargándose sobre la mesa.

Mina dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y alzó la mirada rápidamente y, sin saber por qué, estiró su brazo y posó su mano sobre la suya cuando estaba por tomar su taza de café -¨a veces es bueno desahogarse¨- apretó suavemente su mano -¨tuviste una vida difícil, pero saliste adelante y nada te detuvo¨ -sonrió dulcemente -¨deberías sentirte orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado¨- añadió antes de alejar su mano de la suya.

El chico se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose instantáneamente en su mirada. No era lástima lo que veía en ellos, ¿podría ser, acaso, comprensión? O quizás, ¿aceptación?

La rubia bajó la mirada a su libreta y arrancó la hoja donde había estado tomando notas, arrugándola en cuestión de segundos. -¨No hace falta que incluya eso en tu historia¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al notar la mirada del chico sobre ella.

Raditz tan sonrió agradecido, relajándose visiblemente y recargándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

##########

Pidieron la cuenta después de la segunda taza de café y Raditz pagó por ambos, a pesar de los incesantes intentos de la rubia de darle su parte de la cuenta.

-¨Descuida¨- sonrió -¨yo te invité, yo me encargo de la cuenta¨.

Mina arrugó la frente, esta era la única forma de asegurarse que no era una cita. -¨Pero-¨- comenzó a decir mientras sacaba algunos billetes de su cartera.

-¨Guarda eso. Ahora mismo¨- protestó rápidamente, señalando la cartera en sus manos.

-¨Pero-¨.

-¨No quiero tu dinero¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨yo te invité, yo me encargo de la cuenta. Así de simple¨.

La rubia respiró hondo y regresó el dinero a su cartera -¨está bien, gracias¨.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza y esperaron a que la mujer regresara con el cambio.

#########

-¨Gracias de nuevo por la cena¨- dijo la rubia al salir -¨no había conocido a alguien que cocinara tan bien como mi amiga Lita¨- sonrió.

-¨Te dije que Glendis era una excelente cocinera¨.

-¨En verdad no era necesario que pagaras por mi parte, Raditz¨- dijo mientras se acercaban a la motocicleta.

Raditz se volvió a ella -¨¿por qué te preocupa tanto?¨- preguntó -¨no tiene nada de malo, ¿o si?¨.

-¨Lo sé¨- dijo seriamente -¨pero, no lo sé, ya has pagado por mí en otras ocasiones y es un poco extraño¨- apretó los labios, no queriendo decir su verdadero motivo.

El chico sacudió la cabeza -¨¿qué tu novio no te llevaba a cenar?¨- bromeó.

-¨Claro, muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacíamos yo-¨- se detuvo, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse lentamente.

-¨¿Te hacía pagar por lo tuyo?¨- preguntó alzando las cejas.

Mina asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, esto no estaba saliendo cómo lo había pensado.

Raditz se llevó una mano a la frente -¨de verdad que ese idiota no te merecía¨- bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza -¨ahora entiendo porque te sientes tan incómoda¨.

-¨No es eso¨- dijo -¨es solo que, siento como sí te debiera algo¨- rio nerviosamente -¨lo sé, yo y mis ideas extrañas¨.

-¨¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?¨- arrugó las cejas, intentando no reír.

La rubia se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-¨De verdad que no entiendo por qué dices eso¨- sacudió la cabeza divertido y se acercó un poco a ella -¨pero, si eso es lo que te preocupa ¿cómo sugieres que solucionemos esto?¨ - preguntó. En cuanto la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios para silenciarla y agregó -¨no voy a aceptar tu dinero¨.

Mina tragó saliva nerviosamente y dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Raditz comenzó a reír divertido y, acercándose un poco más a ella, la tomó por la barbilla suavemente -¨entonces te propongo algo¨- dijo una vez que su mirada se encontró con la suya -¨¿qué tal un beso?¨.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes en ese momento, ¿había escuchado bien?

El chico sonrió satisfecho al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse instantáneamente, tomando especial atención en el pequeño interés que mostraron sus ojos por unos instantes.

La rubia sentía cada parte de su cuerpo gritar que aceptara su propuesta en ese mismo instante, mientras intentaba procesar sus palabras lentamente. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una periodista para ser una simple chica? ¿Y si perdía su empleo por esto? Está bien, nadie iba a enterarse pero ¿qué no estaba ahí para terminar con su entrevista y no para tener otra cita?

-¨¿Qué dices?¨- preguntó acariciando suavemente su mentón, sacándola de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Tenía mucho que perder, pero por más que lo intentó no encontró una razón para negarse y asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente -¨creo que, eh, s-sería justo¨- dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

Raditz comenzó a reír suavemente mientras rodeaba su cintura con cuidado, para acercar su cuerpo más al suyo -¨si¨- dijo, admirando la belleza de su rostro -¨creo que lo es¨- dijo posando sus labios lentamente sobre los suyos.

* * *

Bueno, al menos parece que las cosas van mejorando, ¿no?

Sé que iempre lo digo, pero en verdad les agradezco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leer mis ideas extrañas.  
Les agradecería aún más si dejaran un review -critica, sugerencia, queja, pregunta, etc- después de leer este capítulo, me ayudaría un poco más a saber qué tal está la historia.

Para los que siguen mis otras historias, creo que les dará gusto saber que al fin empecé a escribir un poco más sobre el siguiente capítulo de ¨Déjame amarte¨, aún no sé cuándo lo termine, pero prometo subirlo en cuanto esté listo.

Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto :)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!  
Espero que no les moleste que esté actualizando esta historia en vez de actualizar las otras, que son las que en realidad les interesan.  
Pero creo que esta historia puede llegar a ser buena, y para ser honesta es la única en la que he podido trabajar.

Aunque en realidad no ha tenido nada de éxito, espero que quizá empiecen a interesarse un poco más en ella después de leer este capítulo...

Que además es un capítulo un poco largo y, claro, más interesante.

* * *

-¨Lo siento, pero ese no es asunto mío¨- dijo terminando bruscamente con su llamada. Pasó una mano por su larga cabellera y respiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma.

Apenas comenzaba su día y ya sentía que sería uno de los peores.

Guardó el móvil dentro de su mochila de entrenamiento y la guardó dentro de su casillero, como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Salió del vestidor para subir al cuadrilátero, decidido a comenzar con su entrenamiento de una buena vez.

-¨Buenos días¨- dijo su hermano menor con una enorme sonrisa.

Raditz terminaba de asegurar las vendas de sus manos cuando la ropa deportiva de su hermano, o la falta de ella, llamó su atención -¨¿por qué rayos no traes la camiseta del gimnasio?¨- arrugó las cejas extendiendo una de sus manos para que le ayudara con las vendas -¨¿acaso piensas entrenar conmigo?¨.

-¨Tu compañero llegará tarde¨- comenzó a decir a la vez que aseguraba el vendaje -¨así que entrenaré contigo mientras llega, espero que no te moleste¨.

-¨Esto será divertido¨- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -¨espero que estés listo porque patearé tu trasero¨.

-¨Ya lo veremos¨- dijo el otro asumiendo su posición en el cuadrilátero.

Raditz movió su cuello hacia los lados, para tronarse los huesos y relajar sus músculos, y asumió su posición antes de tirar su primer golpe.

Goku lo esquivó con facilidad y repitió el mismo movimiento que su hermano, lanzando un gancho derecho directo a su mandíbula.

Esquivando los movimientos inesperadamente rápidos de su hermano, comenzó a lanzar sus puños con más seguridad e intensidad, como lo hacía cuando entrenaba con los otros chicos.

-¨¿Qué pasa? Creí que patearías mi trasero¨- bromeó el menor de los hermanos.

-¨Te dije que lo haría divertido¨- respondió golpeando su costado y hombro izquierdo.

-¨Bien, entonces concéntrate¨- le dijo -¨necesito asegurarme de que estés bien¨.

-¨¿De qué rayos estás hablando?¨- preguntó molesto, lanzando otros golpes rápidos que fueron esquivados con agilidad.

-¨Sabes muy bien de qué hablo¨- dijo golpeándolo cerca de la oreja.

Raditz respondió con tres golpes seguidos; uno en el hombro, otro en el mentón y el tercero cerca del estómago -¨¿vas a seguir hablando o podemos entrenar?¨.

-¨Necesitamos hablar¨- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Raditz suspiró y asintió con la cabeza -¨hubiera sido más fácil si lo decías¨.

-¨Era la mejor forma de conseguir tu atención¨- bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos bajaron del cuadrilátero y se dirigieron al pequeño espacio del gimnasio al que Goku solía llamar ¨su oficina¨.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- preguntó Raditz cruzándose de brazos.

Goku tomó asiento detrás de su pequeño escritorio y abrió el cajón a su lado. Tomó un documento del interior del cajón y lo puso sobre el escritorio -¨¿qué opinas de esto?¨- preguntó arrastrando la hoja hasta el extremo donde se encontraba su hermano.

Tomó la hoja y su rostro se relajó un poco -¨¿qué crees que opino sobre esto?¨- sonrió -¨es una excelente oportunidad, deberías agendar una reunión cuando antes¨.

El menor de los dos sonrió alegremente -¨ya lo hice¨.

-¨Excelente, entonces veremos cuáles son sus ofertas y qué es lo que piden a cambio¨.

-¨Si, verás¨- hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento -¨ya han pedido tu récord medico¨.

-¨Oh¨- arrugó las cejas y bajó la mirada para volver a leer el documento en sus manos -¨eso no debe importar, no me ha impedido seguir ganando mis peleas y-¨

-¨Si, lo sé¨- le interrumpió suavemente -¨pero hay algo más¨.

Raditz levantó la mirada y arrugó más las cejas al ver el rostro de preocupación de su hermano menor.

-¨Nappa llamó esta mañana¨- comenzó a decir -¨parece que Vegeta está pensando en retirarse y quiere hacerlo de la mejor manera posible o algo así¨- hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza -¨Nappa dijo que retará a los mejores antes de retirarse, supongo que quiere demostrar que es el mejor y ganar el campeonato mundial¨.

-¨Todos sabemos que no lo logrará, después del incidente que tuvo con-¨

-¨Quiere programar una pelea dentro de dos semanas¨- le interrumpió.

-¨Perfecto, agéndalo y comencemos a vender boletos cuanto antes¨- dijo entusiasmado.

Goku respiró hondo -¨tienes una pelea este fin de semana, no creo que sea buena idea que aceptes otra para el siguiente fin de semana. Necesitas-¨.

-¨Por supuesto que lo es, le demostraré a ese idiota quién es el mejor¨- sonrió seguro de sí mismo -¨ya veremos quién llega al campeonato mundial¨.

-¨Raditz, deberías volver a ver a tu doctor¨- dijo seriamente.

El chico rodó los ojos molesto -¨¿puedes dejar de preocuparte?¨- bufó -¨eso fue hace tiempo, no volverá a pasar¨- dijo levantándose de su asiento -¨programa la pelea con Vegeta, estaré listo¨- terminó de decir saliendo de la oficina para regresar al cuadrilátero e iniciar con su entrenamiento.

##########

-¨Hola, que gusto que regresaras¨- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de la cicatriz en el rostro.

-¨Ahora no, Yamcha¨- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos -¨tengo prisa¨.

-¨Raditz está por allá¨- señaló el extremo contrario del gimnasio -¨pero antes¨- dijo saliendo del mostrador y caminando detrás de ella -¨¿por qué no vamos a tomar un trago un día de estos?¨- preguntó.

Mina se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió a él arrugando las cejas -¨estoy muy ocupada, lo lamento¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨te lo agradezco de todas formas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una entrevista que terminar¨- dijo dándose la vuelta y acelerando el paso para llegar a Raditz antes de que subiera al cuadrilátero.

El chico estaba acercándose a las cuerdas cuando una voz familiar le llamó y se volvió a ella con una agradable sonrisa.

-¨Qué bien que no estás ocupado¨- dijo la rubia buscando su libreta de notas dentro de su bolsa.

-¨Siempre tendré tiempo para ti¨- sonrió divertido.

-¨Estoy por terminar el artículo, pero mi jefe cree que necesita un poco más de información detallada¨- dijo la rubia ignorando su comentario.

-¨De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?¨- dijo cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo su total y completa atención a la hermosa chica.

-¨No voy a incluir la historia que me contaste la otra noche, pero ¿qué consideras que es tu principal motivación para entrenar tan duro y ganar todas tus peleas?¨.

-¨No tengo una motivación específica, simplemente lo hago porque es lo que me gusta¨.

-¨¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando triunfes en las ligas mayores?¨.

-¨Invitarte a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad¨- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada poco agradable, como pidiéndole que hablara en serio.

Raditz no pudo evitar reír un poco -¨de acuerdo, supongo que pagar las deudas de mi padre y comprarle una nueva lápida a mi madre¨- hizo una pausa al notar la extraña mirada de la chica -¨sé que esperas que te dé una explicación, pero lo siento, no lo haré¨- suspiró de mala gana.

Mina apretó los labios -¨de acuerdo, lo ent-¨- no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió su libreta ser arrebatada de sus manos bruscamente -¨oye, devuélveme eso¨- dijo molesta intentando recuperarla.

-¨Solo quería asegurarme de que no escribieras mi nombre cientos de veces¨- bromeó -¨o mi apellido como si fuera tuyo¨.

-¨Eso sería de muy mal gusto¨- se cruzó de brazos haciendo una cara de disgusto -¨además, ni siquiera me lo has dicho y estoy segura que debe ser horrible¨- fingió una sonrisa, rodando los ojos.

Raditz se quedó serio por unos instantes mientras la rubia continuaba mirándolo de aquella forma tan desafiante, que por alguna extraña razón le parecía divertida.

-¨No puede ser¨- comenzó a reír suavemente -¨¿acaso abrí una vieja herida?¨- alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¨Olvídalo, de todas formas dudo que pudieras ser una buena esposa¨ - dijo secamente haciendo que Mina riera de nueva cuenta -¨pero sé que te hubiera gustado¨- dijo extendiéndole la libreta para que la tomara.

La rubia tomó la libreta de mala gana, pero Raditz seguía sosteniéndola firmemente.

El chico sonrió seductoramente cuando la rubia le dirigió una encantadora mirada asesina -¨debo comenzar con mi entrenamiento¨- dijo soltando la libreta y acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído -¨te llamo más tarde¨- y se alejó sin más.

Mina lo siguió con la mirada, y comenzó a respirar lentamente al percatarse de que había estado conteniendo la respiración por algunos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza y guardó su libreta dentro de su bolso, para dirigirse a la salida cuando antes.

-¨Oye, espera¨- escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Se volvió para encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabellera alborotada y los mismos ojos negros que jamás admitiría que le encantaban -¨¿si?¨- dijo arrugando las cejas al percatarse de la desnudez de su pecho. Definitivamente había muy buenos genes en esa familia. ¿O acaso así se verían todos los hombres en ese gimnasio?

-¨Eres la reportera, ¿no es así?¨- preguntó.

-¨Si¨ -respondió, obligándose a ignorar sus pensamientos.

-¨Mucho gusto, soy Goku. Raditz es mi hermano¨- dijo con una sonrisa -¨me ha dicho que estás escribiendo un artículo sobre él¨.

-¨Así es¨- dijo retomando su aire profesional -¨¿hay algo que debería saber?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¨Al contrario¨- dijo seriamente -¨hay cosas que no quisiera que se supieran, ¿sería posible que pudiera leer tu articulo antes de que sea publicado?¨- preguntó nerviosamente.

-¨Lo siento, Raditz me ha dado acceso completo y tendrás que esperar a que sea publicado para leerlo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Si, eso pensé¨- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca -¨no sé qué tanto te haya contado pero… al menos, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías no revelar muchos detalles íntimos?¨- suspiró -¨no quisiera que algo afectara su carrera¨.

-¨Escucha, Goku ¿cierto?¨- comenzó a decir seriamente -¨trabajo para un diario muy serio, no soy una reportera de celebridades que solo se interesa en conseguir o hacer escándalos¨- se cruzó de brazos -¨estoy haciendo una entrevista seria, no busco beneficiarme de nada ni mucho menos conseguir secretos para acabar con su carrera¨ - le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

El chico sonrió inexplicablemente -¨creo que ya entiendo por qué lo hizo¨- dijo sin pensar.

-¨¿Disculpa?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas confundida.

-¨No, no es nada¨- rió llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca -¨bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?¨.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¨¿En verdad solo te ve para la entrevista o.. hay algo más?¨- preguntó en voz baja.

Mina sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente -¨tan solo es profesional¨- dijo con la mayor seriedad posible.

Goku suspiró desanimadamente y asintió con la cabeza -¨vaya, supongo que me equivoqué¨- bajó la mirada -¨bueno¨- alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa -¨gracias, no te quito más tiempo. Debes tener mucho trabajo¨.

-¨Eh, si¨- dijo confundida -¨debo regresar a la oficina, hasta luego y mucho gusto¨.

-¨Si, adiós… ¿eh…?¨.

-¨Minako¨- dijo la rubia estirando su mano.

El chico sonrió alegremente -¨adiós, Minako¨- dijo estrechando su mano.

########

Entró al edificio y subió al elevador para llegar al piso de la compañía.

-¨Buenos días¨- dijo a la secretaria que estaba en la entrada, esa chica era muy agradable. Quizá debería conocerla mejor, quizá podrían llegar a ser amigas.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a su cubículo. Dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y acomodó su silla frente a su computadora.

Empezaba a creer que jamás terminaría con ese artículo, y no estaba muy segura sí seguía siendo culpa de Raditz por demorarse tanto en responder sus preguntas o si era ella, porque aunque jamás lo admitiría, no le desagradaba pasar tiempo con él.

Al encender su computadora vio que tenía 2 mensajes en su correo electrónico y decidió leerlos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-´No puede ser´- pensó sorprendida y entusiasmada al notar que uno de ellos era de Rei.

Si bien, ella y Rei tenían tiempo sin verse la seguía considerando como una de sus mejores amigas. Además, seguían en contacto a pesar de la distancia. Sí, su relación no era tan cercana como solía ser, pero al menos se llamaban dos veces al año e intercambiaban correos electrónicos de vez en cuando. Como en esta ocasión.

Comenzó a leer el correo y una enorme sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios, sintiéndose cada vez más entusiasmada de saber que Rei estaba planeando visitar la ciudad en un par de días y le pedía ayuda para encontrar un hotel con buena ubicación y, por supuesto, exigiéndole que le informara de los días que estuviera libre para poder verla.

Presionó en la opción para responder y comenzó a redactar su respuesta. No permitiría que una de sus más queridas amigas se quedara en un hotel completamente sola en una ciudad que no conocía, le ofreció darle un espacio en su departamento para al menos pasar algo de tiempo juntas e incluyó, también, lo feliz que se había puesto de saber que volvería a verla.

Terminó de redactar su respuesta y la envió rápidamente. Regresó a la página principal de su correo electrónico y seleccionó el otro correo que no estaba muy segura de quién provenía.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes cuando comenzó a leerlo; parecía ser una oferta de trabajo disfrazada de invitación para conocer el equipo de editores de una reconocida revista -¨oh por Dios¨- dijo en voz baja, llevándose una mano a los labios sin creer lo que acababa de leer.

¿Qué si estaba interesada en trabajar en una de las mejores revistas de moda? Por supuesto que sí, aunque jamás lo hubiera considerado. Siempre quiso trabajar en el Orange Times, había sido su sueño desde años atrás. Pero si este nuevo cambio que le habían obligado a hacer no funcionaba, quizá sería una buena idea buscar otra opción.

Giró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y respondió el correo rápidamente, informándoles que le encantaría conocer las instalaciones y al equipo que se encargaba de escribir los mejores artículos de las últimas tendencias.

Sonrió nerviosamente y tomó la libreta de notas de su bolso y su memoria _USB_ en la que guardaba sus documentos y continuó redactando su nota.

##########

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, accedió a salir a almorzar con sus compañeras de trabajo y no fue tan malo como esperaba.

Se sentía extrañamente tranquila y feliz. Su vida había tomado un inesperado giro que jamás esperó, pero no podía negar que estaba entusiasmada por leer la respuesta que le darían de la prestigiosa revista de moda.

Seguramente por eso es que estaba de tan buen humor. Aunque, a decir verdad, la había pasado bien en el almuerzo con las chicas de la oficina. Quizá era lo que le hacía falta, después de todo la única amiga que frecuentaba era Lita.

Pero ya pensaría en eso después, por ahora debía concentrarse en corregir los errores de su artículo o en verdad jamás lo terminaría.

Decidió leerlo desde el comienzo una vez más, para asegurarse de que todo tuviera sentido y no se hubiera olvidado de incluir los nuevos detalles.

Su móvil comenzó a timbrar justo cuando corregía uno de los primeros párrafos de su historia. Rodó los ojos y sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver en el nombre en la pantalla de su móvil.

-¨Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos, Raditz¨- dijo al responder, sin despegar la mirada del monitor de su computadora para continuar redactando.

-¨También me da gusto hablar contigo¨- dijo secamente el chico del otro lado de la línea -¨estoy por salir del gimnasio, ¿qué tal si paso por ti y vamos a tomar algo?¨.

-¨La verdad es que no tengo humor para salir, tenía pensado irme a casa y relajarme viendo una película¨- suspiró guardando la copia de su nota en su memoria _USB_ y apagando la computadora, había perdido por completo la inspiración para continuar redactando.

-¨Entonces compraré comida china y podemos ver una película en tu casa¨- dijo casualmente.

-¨Es curioso, ¿sabes?¨- preguntó tomando su bolso y su chaqueta y saliendo de su cubículo -¨no recuerdo haber dicho que te estaba incluyendo en mi plan para esta noche¨- bromeó fingiendo estar molesta.

-¨Pero tampoco has dicho que no¨- rio -¨te veré más tarde¨- dijo terminando la llamada repentinamente.

-¨Pero ¿qué se cree?¨- bufó un poco molesta -¨sí, adiós¨- rodó los ojos guardando su móvil dentro de su bolso y subiendo al elevador.

Salió del edificio y caminó hasta la siguiente cuadra, donde solía esperar el autobús que la llevaba a casa, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

########

Bajó del auto al estacionarse frente al edificio donde vivía Mina y tomó la bolsa de comida que llevaba en el asiento trasero, sintiendo una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

Arrugó las cejas bruscamente y dejó la bolsa de vuelta en el mismo lugar -¨¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?¨- se preguntó molesto, cerrando la puerta trasera del auto para abrir la puerta del lado del conductor.

Subió al auto de mala gana y respiró hondo, ¿acaso sentía algo por ella?

-´Quizá debería irme´- pensó y, sin darse cuenta, volvió su atención hacia el edificio de Mina y sacudió la cabeza riéndose de sí mismo -´solo serán un par de horas´- se dijo a sí mismo saliendo del auto y tomando la bolsa de comida de nueva cuenta.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada y fijó su atención en los botones del comunicador junto a la puerta. Ninguno tenía el nombre de su chica, y de nuevo había olvidado preguntarle en qué piso estaba su departamento.

Sacó su móvil y llamó a Mina, ignorando por completo que, inconscientemente, la había llamado suya hacía solo unos instantes.

-¨¿Cambiaste de opinión?¨- preguntó una suave voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨De hecho estoy en la entrada¨.

-¨Te abriré la puerta, espera¨- dijo.

Raditz sonrió al percibir una sonrisa en el tono de su voz, esa debía ser una buena señal.

-¨Listo¨- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que la puerta hizo un extraño ruido indicando que podía abrirla.

-¨Bien¨- empujó la puerta y caminó hasta el elevador -¨pero sigo sin saber en qué piso vives¨.

-¨Oh es cierto¨- dijo -¨tercer piso, apartamento 316¨- hizo una pausa -¨y apresúrate que muero de hambre¨- terminó de decir y concluyó la llamada bruscamente.

El chico comenzó a reír y guardó su móvil mientras subía al elevador. Sin duda, Mina era muy interesante y estaba seguro que sería una oportunidad más para conocerla mejor.

Salió del elevador y caminó hasta el apartamento que le había indicado, y llamó a la puerta.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió revelando a la hermosa rubia.

-¨Hola¨- sonrió tímidamente -¨adelante¨- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza y entró al departamento lentamente. Se giró para ver a la chica detenidamente. Lucía hermosa como siempre; llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía pantalones color naranja claro, con una sencilla blusa blanca de manga corta.

-¨La cocina está por allá¨- dijo Mina volviéndose a él, indicándole dónde podía poner la bolsa con la comida, ignorando por completo la forma en que la veía.

-¨No sabía qué era lo que te gustaba, así que traje varias opciones¨- dijo Raditz casualmente al entrar a la cocina.

-¨No era necesario¨- rió -¨me encanta la comida china¨.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad al verla sonreír de aquella forma tan natural. Perdiéndose en la curva que formaban sus labios cuando sonreía y sorprendiéndose al sentir cuánto le gustaría poder besarla de nueva cuenta.

-¨Tengo una botella de vino en la nevera¨- dijo mientras tomaba las cajas de comida del interior de la bolsa de plástico -¨o podríamos beber otra cosa si lo prefieres¨- agregó.

-¨Lo que sea está bien¨- dijo secamente.

Mina se volvió a él y arrugó las cejas -¨esa no es una respuesta aceptable¨.

-¨Entonces beberé lo mismo que tú¨- sonrió satisfecho al ver a la rubia rodar los ojos.

-¨Sigue siendo una respuesta inaceptable¨- sacudió la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y tomó la botella de vino blanco -¨espero qu-¨- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero su cuerpo chocó contra un muro de músculos que estaba detrás de ella.

Raditz la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la giró un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

Mina tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir la intensidad de su mirada, y la forma en que su mano sujetaba su barbilla con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. En verdad que ese hombre la confundía demasiado.

Pasó la yema de su pulgar por el borde de su labio, justo donde le hubiera gustado besarla y tan solo se quedó quieto, continuando con esa suave caricia.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a contener la respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más -¨¿Raditz?¨- preguntó en un hilo de voz, implorando en silencio que acabara con su martirio.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios al escuchar la forma en que llamó su nombre y dejó de acariciar su labio para llevar su mano hasta su cuello y después sujetar suavemente su nuca -¨creí que no era bienvenido en tus planes de esta noche¨- dijo acercándose un poco a ella, su voz sonando cada vez más pesada.

-¨No lo estás¨- dijo en voz baja, su respiración agitada al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-¨¿Y no hay forma de que te haga cambiar de opinión?¨- preguntó rosando sus labios con los suyos, dándole oportunidad de negarle el tan ansiado beso.

La rubia asintió débilmente con la cabeza y justo estaba por decir algo cuando, de pronto, el tiempo dejó de avanzar en ese mismo instante, perdiéndose en ese suave beso.

Raditz se separó de ella después de unos segundos, una extraña sensación formándose en su interior -¨¿funcionó?¨- preguntó tomando la botella de vino que seguía en la mano de la chica y dejándola sobre la encimera de la cocina que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Aún sin poder recuperar el aliento, Mina tan solo negó con la cabeza y antes de qué supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, sus labios cubrieron los suyos a la vez que sus manos se aferraban al cuello del chico acercándolo más a ella mientras continuaba con el suave ataque a sus labios.

Lentamente comenzó a besarla con más intensidad, como si su vida misma dependiera de sus dulces labios.

Mina enredó sus dedos entre su larga cabellera y no supo en qué momento se había sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, o cómo fue que todo eso había empezado.

Sujetó su cintura con fuerza mientras devoraba hambriento sus labios, dejando sus manos recorrer lentamente su espalda.

Sintió sus labios alejarse de los suyos y justo cuando pensó que podría recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo a la vez que el chico besaba su cuello lentamente. Empuñó ambas manos con fuerza, sujetándose de su larga cabellera y un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

No podía negar que siempre le había parecido excitante cuando decían su nombre de aquella forma, pero esta vez era diferente. Por primera vez sentía que no quería que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido, por más que estuviera disfrutándolo en ese momento. Así que, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, se separó bruscamente de ella antes de que perdiera lo que le quedaba de autocontrol.

Mina sintió que podía volver a respirar con un poco de dificultad y no pudo evitar arrugar las cejas ante la forma tan abrupta en que había terminado con ese electrizante beso.

Tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos, buscando su mirada -¨discúlpame¨- dijo -¨no quise¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨la comida se enfriará¨- dijo para luego plantar un casto beso en sus labios y ayudarla a bajar de la encimera de la cocina.

La rubia asintió débilmente y tomó las cajas de comida para llevarlas a la sala.

Raditz le siguió con la botella de vino y un par de servilletas.

Mina permaneció en silencio por unos instantes más, regresó a la cocina para buscar las copas y después llevarlas a la sala. Encendió el televisor y el reproductor de _DVDs_ a la vez que se sentaba tímidamente en el sillón, inconscientemente manteniendo su distancia del chico.

Raditz comenzó a abrir las cajas de comida china para averiguar qué había en su interior y abrió los paquetes de palillos chinos para él y para Mina.

Comieron en silencio mientras veían la película, la tensión en la habitación aumentando lentamente. Ocasionalmente intercambiando miradas y pretendiendo que no se daban cuenta.

Raditz no podía evitar sentir que había cometido el peor de los errores al besarla de aquella forma y, aunque no se arrepentía de hacerlo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Mina le pediría que se marchara y no regresara.

Por su parte, Mina comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa. Seguía sin saber qué decir o qué pensar sobre aquel inesperado beso, y sobre la inmensidad de sensaciones que había en su interior. Emociones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que no sabía cómo controlar o comprender.

Una vez que Raditz terminó con su comida, dejó el contenedor sobre la mesa y se recargó sobre el respaldo del sillón. Miró de reojo a la rubia y notó que estaba un poco nerviosa -´quizá no debí hacerlo´- pensó una vez más.

Mina se levantó del sillón bruscamente y tomó los envases de comida vacíos.

-¨¿Qué haces?¨- preguntó de repente el chico.

-¨Los tiraré a la basura¨- dijo rápidamente, sin volverse a él.

-¨Déjalos, puedes hacerlo ya que termine la película¨- dijo el chico, pero Mina lo ignoró. Entonces se puso de pie y tomó todos los envases de sus manos y los dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa -¨olvídate de eso y terminemos de ver la película¨.

-¨Pero-¨

-¨Mina¨- le interrumpió, tomando suavemente su rostro y obligándola a verlo a los ojos -¨¿estás bien?¨- preguntó.

La chica asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

-¨Entonces relájate y terminemos de ver la película¨- dijo, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, continuó -¨¿te sentirías mejor si me voy?¨- preguntó con preocupación.

-¨¿Tienes que irte?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

Raditz sonrió esperanzado y negó con la cabeza -¨aún no, pero lo haré si es lo que quieres¨.

Mina exhaló y fingió una pequeña sonrisa, alejándose de él para volver a sentarse sobre el sillón -¨entonces terminemos de ver la película¨.

El chico se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Al poco tiempo sintió que Mina se acercó un poco y pasó su brazo detrás de ella.

La rubia se volvió a él y arrugó las cejas -¨¿qué haces?¨- preguntó intentando no reír.

Raditz se encogió de hombros y, abrazándola suavemente, la acercó más a él para que pudiera recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Mina sonrió sin darse cuenta al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la extraña seguridad que invadía su cuerpo lentamente. Sin importarle lo mucho que ese hombre la confundía.

##########

Abrió los ojos lentamente y arrugó las cejas al sentir una extraña pesadez sobre su pecho, pero su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa al notar que era Mina quien descansaba plácidamente sobre él.

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?  
Volvió su mirada hacia el hermoso rostro de la chica, convenciéndose de que si por alguna razón moría en ese preciso instante, se iría feliz después de ver lo más hermoso que existía en el mundo.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Le estaba haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

Besó su cien cariñosamente, cuidando de no despertarla y acomodó el pequeño mechón de cabello que cubría su frente, sorprendiéndose de nueva cuenta ante su extraña actitud.

Fijó su atención hacia el televisor y vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared junto al mueble.

-´Maldición´- pensó -´debo irme´- bajó la mirada hacia la rubia, sin saber cómo levantarse sin despertarla en el intento.

Pero Mina comenzó a moverse un poco y se separó de él lentamente -¨¿qué hora es?¨- preguntó en un pequeño bostezo, sin abrir los ojos.

-¨Casi las 2 de la madrugada¨ - dijo suavemente el chico.

-¨¿Qué?¨- talló sus ojos -¨es muy temprano, no quiero levantarme aún¨- sollozó y volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del chico, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Raditz sonrió divertido, considerando seriamente quedarse así por un par de horas más. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que toda preocupación que llegó a sentir había sido olvidada; en verdad sentía algo por ella, y por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente, sin perderse la forma tan dulce en que la veía y sonrió tímidamente -¨¿por qué me ves mientras duermo?¨- bostezó.

-¨Porque eres hermosa¨- dijo sin pensar. Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano libre por su larga cabellera -¨escucha, nena¨- comenzó a decir, alejándola un poco de él rápidamente -¨debo irme, te llamaré después¨- terminó de decir levantándose del sillón.

Mina arrugó las cejas y se levantó del sillón, tomando todos los contenedores vacíos y entrando a la cocina -¨adiós¨- dijo lanzando los envases al cesto de basura.

-¨¿No quieres que te llame?¨- preguntó tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta.

-¨Como quieras¨- dijo secamente, tomando las copas de vino e ignorando su presencia por completo.

-¨Mina¨- le llamó suavemente a la vez que la seguía hasta la cocina -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- preguntó confundido.

-¨No¨- dijo secamente de nueva cuenta.

-¨Escucha, no sé qué fue lo que hice, pero te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?¨- arrugó las cejas sin saber qué más decir.

La rubia se volvió a él molesta -¨no hace falta, Raditz¨- dijo, intentando esconder cuánto le dolía aquello -¨entiendo por qué te vas y soy un estúpida por creer que podías ser diferente a…¨- hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¨Creíste que solo quería llevarte a la cama¨- dijo el chico comprendiendo lo que ocurría -¨¿esa es tu opinión sobre mí?¨- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¨¿Y qué otra cosa debo pensar?¨- intentó alzar la voz, pero no pudo hacerlo por luchar por las estúpidas lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-¨¿Acaso te he dado algún motivo para que pienses eso?¨- preguntó molesto y un tanto ofendido, arrugando las cejas.

Mina pasó junto a él y abrió la puerta molesta -¨por favor, solo vete¨- dijo evitando su mirada.

Raditz respiró hondo y caminó hasta ella. Cerró la puerta bruscamente, tomando a la chica por los hombros y recargándola contra la pared -¨si solo quisiera llevarte a la cama, créeme que lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día¨.

La chica arrugó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada llena de ira a la vez que intentaba alejarse de él.

-¨No, escúchame¨- dijo sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza, pero cuidando de no lastimarla -¨admito que fue una de las razones por las que acepté la entrevista, pero eso fue antes de conocerte¨.

Mina dejó de moverse y continuó mirándolo fijamente, esperando que dijera algo que en verdad fuera cierto.

-¨Puedes pensar lo que quieras¨- continuó -¨pero no había sentido algo por alguien en mucho tiempo, y no pienso arruinarlo por un estúpido malentendido¨.

-¨Entonces n-¨

-¨¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?¨- le interrumpió y se alejó de ella bruscamente -¨después de que salimos y empecé a conocerte, me di cuenta de muchas cosas¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨ incluso estoy dispuesto a iniciar una relación seria contigo¨- dijo pasando ambas manos por su cabellera con evidente frustración.

La rubia se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mientras lentamente la expresión de molestia desaparecía de su rostro y era reemplazada por una tímida sonrisa -¨¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?¨.

Raditz la miró confundido y no pudo evitar reír ante el inesperado cambio en su actitud.

Mina sonrió dando un paso hacia él y lanzó sus brazos al cuello del chico para acercar su rostro al suyo y besar sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero rodeó la cintura de la chica y volvió a recargar su espalda contra la pared.

Aquel beso comenzó suave y lento, y poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad.

Fue hasta que Raditz se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban subiendo por la desnudez de la espalda de la chica, que se detuvo antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar.

Mina sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, un extraño deseo ardiendo en su interior -¨¿en verdad tienes que irte?¨- preguntó tímidamente, sujetando mechones de su larga cabellera oscura para acercar sus labios a los suyos de nueva cuenta.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero a mi me sigue pareciendo un poco extraña esta pareja... pero no puedo evitar imaginarlos juntos.

En fin, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar las otras historias en cuanto encuentre la inspiración adecuada.  
El problema es que he perdido las ideas de cómo continuarlas, pero pronto lo haré.

Saludos a todos, y gracias por su tiempo :)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!  
Bueno, esta historia sigue sin tener mucho éxito y dejé de actualizar aunque ya tenía este capítulo terminado.

A final de cuentas, terminé cambiando algunas cosas y convirtiendo lo que sería un solo capítulo en dos.  
Lentamente está tomando un poco más de forma esta historia, y prometo que será cada vez más emocionante.

Así que, aquí les dejo un capítulo más...

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que notó fueron las extrañas paredes de la habitación en la que estaba. Y un extraño peso sobre su pecho.

Intentó mover su brazo pero notó que estaba cubierto por una larga cabellera dorada, que no era la suya, y entonces sonrió.

Bajó la mirada un poco y se encontró con la hermosa chica plácidamente dormida, con su rostro recargado sobre su pecho. Por primera vez sentía que estaba justo donde jamás creyó que necesitaba estar.

Y aquello le tomó por sorpresa.

Pero lo que más lo había sorprendido había sido la falta de _actividad_ la noche anterior.

Es decir, pudo meterse en la cama de la chica y solo eso hizo. No la tocó; simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo hacerlo.

Por más que lo quería, y por más que sabía que ella también, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

En verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Y podía pasar el resto del día haciéndose preguntas y acariciando su dorada cabellera o podía levantarse de una buena vez e irse al gimnasio para entrenar.

Contempló sus opciones por unos instantes, consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba por encontrar tranquilidad en elegir la primera opción. ¿Estaría a punto de volverse loco?

Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado y tomó la camiseta que había dejado en el piso.

Buscó a su alrededor y arrancó una hoja de una de las libretas y una pluma y escribió una nota.

Regresó a la cama y dejó la nota sobre el mueble junto a la chica y después salió del departamento antes de cambiar de opinión.

##############

La alarma comenzó a timbrar, haciéndola sobresaltarse bruscamente y, de pronto, recordó que no había pasado la noche sola.

Pero había despertado sin compañía.

-´Que extraño´- pensó tallándose los ojos débilmente, y una pequeña hoja sobre el mueble a su lado llamó su atención:

_¨Tuve que ir a entrenar, te veo esta noche¨_

Sonrió dejando la nota sobre el mueble y sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma -´debí esperarlo´- dijo para sí mientras salía de la cama y entraba al baño dispuesta a iniciar con su día de una buena vez.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, comenzó su día como siempre lo hacía.

Saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y entró a su cubículo para comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

Había pasado apenas un par de días desde su primer encuentro con el boxeador estrella, y muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado desde entonces.

¿En verdad estaba saliendo con él? Después de todo le había dicho la noche anterior que estaba dispuesto a tener una relación seria con ella, pero ¿ya era oficial?

Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y continuó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y lo que más llamó su atención, fue cómo aún no podía sacar de su mente la forma en que la había besado la noche anterior, con la misma pasión e intensidad con la que entrenaba.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y pasó ambas manos por los costados de su cabello. En verdad necesitaba concentrarse si quería terminar con esa nota de una buena vez. Ya había demorado mucho y, a pesar de que su jefe estaba encantado con las notas que le había revisado, necesitaba apresurarse a entregar su nota si quería que la imprimieran en las primeras planas.

Volvió a leer su libreta de notas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-´Y pensar que tan solo era un niño cuando tomó una decisión tan importante´- dijo para sí, incorporando ese detalle en uno de los párrafos que escribía para su nota.

-¨Minako¨- llamó una voz ofuscada detrás de ella.

La rubia se volvió confundida -¨¿si, Jeff?¨.

-¨Mi oficina. ¡Ahora!¨- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

Mina suspiró un poco molesta, ¿acaso no podía terminar con su artículo antes de lidiar con otros asuntos? Guardó el documento que escribía en su computadora y caminó a la oficina de su jefe tranquilamente, para encontrarse con el hombre dando vueltas detrás de su escritorio -¨¿ocurre algo?¨ -preguntó arrugando las cejas.

Jeff respiró hondo -¨siéntate¨- dijo seriamente, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

La rubia obedeció, sintiéndose intrigada por la seriedad en su rostro y la frenética forma en la que cerró la puerta y regresó a su escritorio en cuestión de segundos. Algo andaba mal y estaba por descubrirlo.

Jeff tomó algo que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo lanzó bruscamente al regazo de la rubia, sobresaltándola un poco.

Mina tomó la revista en sus manos y arrugó las cejas sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¨¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?¨- preguntó molesto, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-¨Jeff, no sé de qué estás hablando¨.

-¨Página 20¨- dijo entre dientes, sentándose sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

La chica arrugó aún más las cejas y abrió la revista para buscar la página indicada y, al ver su contenido, sintió un enorme nudo formarse en su estómago, sus ojos tan grandes como dos enormes platos. La primera fotografía era un poco borrosa, pero se podía distinguir a Raditz acompañado de una rubia en el pequeño restaurante al que habían ido aquella noche. Las otra dos, a pesar de ser un poco oscuras, eran de cuando salían del restaurante y de su inesperado acercamiento, además de estar acompañadas de otra fotografía dónde subían a la motocicleta del boxeador.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- insistió el hombre fríamente.

Mina arrugó las cejas, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, y comenzó a leer la historia. ¿Quién había conseguido esas fotografías? Y más importante, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-¨Escucha, Mina, quiero que-¨

-¨¿Quién escribió esto?¨- interrumpió dándole la vuelta a la página rápidamente y después cerrándola bruscamente -¨esto es un error, Jeff, te aseguro que nada de eso es-¨

-¨¿Desde cuándo sales con él?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas -¨todo este tiempo has tenido acceso a esa nota exclusiva ¿y no habías pensado en decírmelo?¨.

-¨Jeff, no¨ -se apresuró a decir y negó con la cabeza -¨Raditz y yo no estamos saliendo, solo-¨

-¨Esas fotografías indican lo contrario¨- alzó las cejas.

Mina sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco -¨lo sé, pero no estamos saliendo. De acuerdo, esa noche me invitó un café después de la entrevista y no pude negarme, en verdad fue muy amable. Además aceptó darme más detalles sobre-¨

-¨¿Así es como has estado consiguiendo tu entrevista?¨- le interrumpió bruscamente, llevándose una mano a la frente para masajearla -¨Mina, no te pago para eso¨- arrugó la nariz dirigiendo una extraña mirada hacia ella y cruzándose de brazos una vez más.

-¨¿Disculpa?¨- arrugó las cejas bruscamente, ofendida y molesta por su indirecta suposición.

-¨Te he pedido que hicieras todo lo posible por conseguir esta historia, Minako, pero debes entender que hay algunos límites¨- dijo tomando la revista -¨esto es inaceptable¨- sacudió la revista frente a la chica, levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-¨No puedo creer que estés suponiendo que yo-¨

-¨¿Y qué otra cosa debo creer?¨ - alzó la voz, volviéndose a ella -¨el chico es un patán, todos lo saben, por eso nadie ha conseguido la nota¨ - apretó los dientes -¨cuando se sepa que es la misma chica de esas fotografías la que escribió la nota….¨- hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente -¨imagina el daño que le hará a la reputación del Orange Times y-¨

-¨¿La reputación del Times?¨- le interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿de qué rayos hablas, Jeff?¨.

-¨No puedes seguir con la historia, Minako sería muy-¨

-¨No puedes quitarme la nota, Jeff¨- alzó la voz, molesta -¨estoy por terminarla, literalmente estaba escribiendo los últimos detalles pero-¨

-¨¿Pero qué?¨- preguntó molesto -¨¿te diste cuenta que te faltan más detalles? ¿O estabas tan distraída pensando en cómo seducirlo para conseguir más información?¨.

Mina se levantó violentamente de su asiento, haciendo que la silla cayera al piso al mismo tiempo -¨¿cómo te atreves a…?¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨lo que haga en mi vida privada no es interés público, y jamás he involucrado mi vida personal con mi trabajo. Sí, quizá puedas decir que cometí un error al aceptar salir con él mientras trabajo en una nota¨- señaló la revista -¨pero no soy la única rubia en la ciudad¨- rodó los ojos -¨ pueden creer que soy yo o cualquier otra chica y te aseguro que-¨

-¨No. Olvidalo, Minako¨- bufó exasperado, masajeando su frente bruscamente -¨no podemos tomar ningún riesgo¨- dijo dándole la espalda -¨Josie terminará tu historia. Necesitaré el resto de tus notas al final del día¨.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos furiosa -¨no voy a permitir que le entregues mi nota a alguien más. Trabajé muy duro para conseguirla y-¨

-¨El Orange Times no puede permitirse que sus lectores crean que _esa_ es la forma en la que conseguimos todas nuestras historias. Además¨-

-¨¡A la gente no le importa cómo las conseguimos! Solo les interesa cómo-¨

-¨No podemos tomar ese riesgo, Minako. La empresa toma muy enserio los casos legales y no podemos arriesgarnos a un escándalo sí se sospecha que-¨

-¨Ni siquiera te atrevas, Jeff¨ - arrugó las cejas furiosa -¨terminaré esa historia y la tendrás en tu escritorio en menos de una hora¨.

-¨Perdiste tu oportunidad, Mina¨ - negó con la cabeza -¨te guste o no, Josie terminará tu historia¨ - dijo secamente -¨ahora, por favor retírate de mi oficina¨.

-¨¡No puedes hacerme esto!¨- apretó los puños violentamente -¨sabes que trabajé muy duro por conseguir esta nota, Jeff, yo-¨

-¨Si, estoy seguro que te deben doler las rodillas de lo duro que trabajaste por conseguir tu nota¨ - arrugó las cejas molesto -¨pero la empresa no se puede arriesgar a atraer sospechas sobre posible prostitución con nuestros empleados y-¨- no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo retroceder un paso y golpearse contra el escritorio.

-¨¡Cómo rayos te atreves a insinuar semejante cosa!¨ - bufó rabiosamente.

-¨Aino¨- dijo el hombre furioso en voz baja, un tono peligrosamente frío en su voz al hablar, mientras sostenía su mejilla adolorida con la palma de su mano -¨si no sales de mi oficina en los próximos 3 segundos, te aseguro que-¨

La rubia salió de la oficina violentamente sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar -¨¡vete al diablo!¨- agregó azotando bruscamente la puerta detrás de ella y dirigiéndose a su escritorio lo más rápido posible ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

############

-¨Juvian Delights, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?¨- preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨Lita, soy Mina. Ahora si tengo un enorme problema¨- sollozó.

-¨Oh, linda ¿estás bien?¨- preguntó con preocupación -¨¿acaso fue Mal?¨.

-¨No, yo… creo que acabo de perder mi empleo¨- dijo luchando con las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad.

-¨¿Por qué lo dices?¨- preguntó la voz.

-¨Bueno… abofeteé a mi jefe por insinuar que era una prostituta¨- dijo casualmente, luchando contra las lágrimas que seguían formándose en sus ojos.

Por un instante hubo completo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Mina suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las pequeñas bancas que encontró en su camino.

-¨Espera, espera¨- dijo la voz confundida -¨¿cómo sucedió eso?¨.

-¨Jeff insinuó que la única forma en la que pude haber conseguido la nota fue intercambiando información por¨- respiró hondo antes de continuar- ¨… favores sexuales¨.

-¨¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo pudo suponer eso?¨.

-¨Por unas estúpidas fotografías que publicaron en el OWow¨- sollozó débilmente.

-¨¡Oh por Dios! ¿Sales en el OWow?¨- preguntó un poco emocionada, para después recobrar su postura y, aclarando la garganta, continuó -¨bueno, pero ¿qué clase de fotografías?¨.

-¨Tan solo unas estúpidas fotografías de hace unos días mientras Raditz y yo salíamos de cenar¨- bajó un poco la voz para continuar-¨y puede que una de ellas muestre que nos besamos y-¨

-¨Espera un momento¨- le interrumpió rápidamente -¨¿estás escribiendo tu nota sobre el chico con el que estás saliendo?¨.

-¨No estamos saliendo¨ - rodó los ojos -¨pero-¨

-¨Disculpa, linda¨- rio la voz del otro lado de la línea, interrumpiéndola -¨¿estás segura de eso?¨.

-¨Por supuesto que si¨.

-¨Hmmm… si, bueno, quizá necesites pensar bien las cosas, Mina¨- hizo una pausa -¨porque a mí me pareció que las cosas iban en serio aquella noche que pasaron a la cafetería¨.

-¨Solo fue una simple cita, no era nada en serio¨.

-¨¿Y entonces por qué aceptaste salir con él de nuevo?¨- preguntó la voz con evidente confusión.

-¨Por la estúpida nota que Jeff me hizo escribir, y que ahora ni siquiera será publicada porque lo hará alguien más¨- sollozó de nueva cuenta, apretando los ojos bruscamente.

-¨Oh, linda lo siento mucho¨- dijo dulcemente la voz del otro lado de la línea -¨¿se lo has dicho a Raditz?¨- preguntó.

La rubia respiró hondo -¨ni siquiera sé cómo lo va a tomar¨- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -¨además tiene otras cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse, y debe enfocarse en su entrenamiento¨.

-¨Entiendo¨.

Mina volvió a respirar hondo y después de exhalar nerviosamente, dijo -¨en verdad creo que perdí mi trabajo¨.

-¨Si, definitivamente¨- dijo la castaña al otro lado de la línea -¨escucha, ¿qué te parece si paso a tu departamento esta noche?¨- preguntó, intentando animarla un poco.

La rubia continuó llorando, sin decir nada.

-¨Llevaré una rebanada de mi pastel de queso¨- dijo dándole énfasis a sus últimas palabras -¨sabes que todos tus problemas comienzan a arreglarse con una rebanada de pastel de queso¨- sonrió.

Mina sollozó un poco y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios -¨está bien, te veré más tarde¨.

###########

Suspiró hondo y cerró la pantalla de su computadora portátil, recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón cuando su móvil comenzó a timbrar indicando que tenía un mensaje de texto.

Encendió la pantalla y respiró hondo al leer el mensaje:  
-¨_¿Te encuentras bien? No he sabido de ti en todo el día_¨.

Exhaló bruscamente y dejó el móvil junto a ella, sobre el sillón. Era el tercero que ignoraba en el día, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Se levantó del sillón y entró a la cocina para buscar un bocadillo y distraerse un poco. Tomó una taza de la alacena y se preparó un poco de café, eso debería ayudarle a relajarse. De otra alacena tomó una pequeña caja de galletas que reservaba para emergencias, y ocasiones especiales.

-¨Ésta es una emergencia¨ - dijo para sí con una sonrisa invisible, abriendo el empaque y tomando una de las galletas de su interior. Bebió un poco de su café y comió otra de sus deliciosas galletas.

Tomó la caja y la taza de café y regresó al lugar que ocupaba en el sillón, teniendo cuidado de acomodar la taza sobre la mesa frente a ella y la caja de galletas junto a ella.

-¨Quizá debería llamarlo¨- suspiró, segura de que sería mejor que el boxeador se enterara sobre los cambios en la publicación lo antes posible.

Encendió la pantalla y buscó entre sus contactos, hasta encontrar su nombre y presionó el botón para llamarle.

-´Eres una tonta, deberías esperar a que él te llame´- dijo para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza y convenciéndose de nueva cuenta en que hacía lo correcto.

Respiró hondo, terminando de tragar el bocado de galleta que tenía en la boca y exhaló rápidamente, mientras esperaba a que atendiera la llamada.

-¨Vaya, al fin puedo saber de ti¨- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea -¨¿está todo bien?¨.

-¨Si, por supuesto¨- dijo tranquilamente.

-¨No suenas muy convencida¨.

-¨He tenido un mal día, es todo¨- dijo desganadamente, tomando la caja de galletas de nueva cuenta -¨y creo que perdí mi empleo¨- agregó casualmente.

-¨Pero ¿qué rayos hiciste?¨- preguntó confundido -¨¿y por qué crees que perdiste tu empleo?¨

Mina rió nerviosamente y sacudió la cabeza -¨creo que necesitas buscarte un agente, o algo¨- bromeó -¨¿acaso no sabes de las fotografías que publicaron en el OWow?¨.

-¨Nena, ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que es _OWow_¨- rió.

-¨No debería sorprenderme¨- rodó los ojos genuinamente divertida -¨lo único que debes saber es que publicaron unas fotografías tuyas con una misteriosa rubia al salir de una pequeña cafetería¨.

-¨Bien, fue la noche que cenaste conmigo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que quizá hayas perdido tu empleo?¨.

-¨Mi jefe cree que si los lectores se enteran de que la chica de las fotografías es la misma que escribió la nota en el periódico, le daré una mala imagen a la compañía¨- rodó los ojos molesta, tomando otra galleta de la caja.

-¨Es una estupidez¨- bufó -¨¿estás en problemas por estar en una cafetería conmigo?¨.

-¨No solo eso, las fotografías también muestran cuando… salimos del lugar y- bueno, tú sabes¨- continuó nerviosamente.

El chico rio de nueva cuenta -¨¿acaso fue tan malo?¨- bromeó.

-¨N-no, pero creo que sería mejor si te enteraras por mi¨- hizo una pausa -¨mi jefe cree que lo mejor será que entregué mi nota para ser publicada por alguien más¨.

-¨Espera, espera¨- dijo rápidamente -¨acepté que fueras tú quien hiciera la entrevista, no alguien más¨.

-¨Lo sé, Raditz, y lo lamento. Jeff me pidió que entregara mis notas al final del día, pero borré todo lo que tenía en el ordenador de la oficina antes de regresar a casa, no sé qué tanta información haya conservado¨.

-¨Hablaré con tu jefe¨- dijo seriamente.

-¨Te lo agradezco, pero creo que solo empeorarías las cosas¨- mordió su labio.

-¨Mina, no puedo creer que te despidan por una estupidez¨.

-¨Si, bueno¨- hizo una pausa -¨además¨- aclaró su garganta -¨abofeteé a mi jefe antes de que me ordenara que saliera de su oficina¨.

-¨¿Y por qué hiciste eso?¨- preguntó, un ligero aire divertido en el tono de su voz.

Mina rio nerviosamente -¨te enfadarás si te lo digo¨- rodó los ojos -¨además, ya no importa¨.

-¨Claro que importa, amas tu trabajo. No puedes permitir que te hagan esto¨.

-¨No hay nada que pueda hacer¨- dijo en voz baja, intentando reprimir las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-¨Te diré algo, ¿qué te parece si voy a tu departamento más tarde?¨- preguntó suavemente -¨puedo llevar algo de cenar y podríamos ver otra de tus películas¨.

La rubia sonrió débilmente -¨es muy dulce de tu parte, Raddy¨- dijo sin poder detener la última palabra antes de que saliera de sus labios -¨pero ya hice planes con una amiga¨.

-¨Está bien¨- respondió un poco desanimado -¨si cambias de parecer, no dudes en llamarme¨.

-¨De acuerdo¨- rió.

-¨En verdad me gustaría verte¨- suspiró.

Mina sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco -¨¿quizás mañana?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

-¨Mañana estaré ocupado¨- exhaló agotado -¨tengo una reunión en Jersey por la tarde, y mi hermano insistió en reunirnos con un posible patrocinador por la mañana¨.

-¨Suena emocionante¨.

-¨Claro¨- rió -¨si te gusta estar en una habitación con empresarios que solo quieren beneficiarse a cualquier costo¨.

-¨Aun así podría tener su lado divertido¨- bromeó.

-¨Si tú lo dices¨- rió -¨además, creo que debería buscarme un agente nuevo¨- hizo una pausa al escuchar a la chica reír de nueva cuenta -¨y quizá un abogado¨- agregó seriamente.

-¨¿Para qué necesitas un abogado?¨.

-¨Si se publica esa nota sin tu nombre en ella, quiero saber si puedo presentar una demanda o-¨- hizo una pausa cuando alguien le llamó -¨debo irme, _nena_, hay un asunto aquí en el gimnasio y debo resolverlo¨- exhaló desganado.

-¨De acuerdo, suerte¨- sonrió.

El chico rio del otro lado de la línea -¨y para que sepas, estaba hablando enserio¨.

-¨¿Sobre buscar un abogado?¨- preguntó.

-¨De que me gustaría verte¨- algunas voces se escucharon del otro lado de la línea, parecían acercarse cada vez más -¨y también sobre buscar un abogado, quizá deberías hacer lo mismo¨ - hizo una pausa -¨lo siento, debo irme. Te llamaré después¨.

-¨Si, adiós¨- dijo la rubia al terminar la llamada, dejando su móvil en el sillón junto a ella.

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos respirando hondo, y exhalando lentamente.

-´Quizá tenga razón´- dijo para sí -´quizá deba consultar a un abogado´.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Creen que Mina actuó bien o no?  
Muy fuertes las acusaciones de su jefe, así que no era para menos que reaccionara así.

Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta idea loca.  
Y por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews. Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, ya sean quejas, sugerencias o criticas.

Gracias de nuevo y saludos a todos :)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Sigue sin tener éxito esta historia, pero igual me estoy esforzando por terminarla.  
Quizá algún día alguien se interese en ella tanto como yo.

* * *

-¨Hola¨- dijo la rubia al abrir la puerta de su departamento y encontrarse con una linda castaña -¨vaya, llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba¨- sonrió haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

-¨Lo sé, pero la hermana de Andrew prometió hacerse cargo de todo y él cerrará la cafetería esta noche así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo¨- sonrió mostrándole una canasta cubierta por una pequeña manta de cuadros.

-¨Me parece que tomaste la decisión correcta¨- sonrió.

-¨Lo sé¨- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, entrando al departamento y señalando a la chica junto a ella -¨¿recuerdas a Bulma?¨- preguntó.

-¨Oh por Dios, no te he visto desde la universidad¨- dijo la rubia alegremente, abrazando afectuosamente a la delgada chica de cabellera aguamarina.

-¨Lo sé. Vaya, no has cambiado nada¨- dijo la chica abrazándola de la misma forma -¨¿cómo has estado?¨- preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

-¨Podríamos decir que he estado mejor¨- suspiró cerrando la puerta e indicándole a sus invitadas que se pusieran cómodas y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¨Mina, en verdad espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Bulma¨- dijo la castaña entrando a la cocina y dejando la canasta sobre la barra.

-¨¿Bromeas?¨- negó con la cabeza -¨para nada, me da gusto que esté aquí¨- sonrió abriendo la puerta de la nevera -¨es bueno reconectar con viejas amistades¨- agregó sacando una botella de vino blanco -¨además, es noche de chicas¨ - le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña sonrió maliciosamente -¨me encanta esa idea¨- dijo abriendo la alacena para tomar 3 copas.

-¨Bien, Lita me ha dicho que has tenido un mal día y estamos aquí de apoyo moral¨- sonrió al ver a las dos chicas entrar a la sala con la botella y las copas.

-¨No hay mejor apoyo moral que el de una botella de vino¨- sonrió la rubia entregándole una de las copas.

-¨Cuidado con lo que dices, casi suenas como una alcohólica¨- bromeó la castaña.

-¨Por favor¨- rodó los ojos la chica de cabellera aguamarina -¨no le hagas caso, esa chica no sabe de la vida si se atreve a negar que una botella puede convertirse en tu mejor amiga¨.

-¨Mmmm, será mejor que traiga la cena¨- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para entrar a la cocina.

La rubia sonrió divertida -¨como en los viejos tiempos, Lita siempre limitándonos cuando queremos divertirnos¨.

-¨Pasamos buenos momentos en la universidad¨- sonrió dirigiendo su atención a la chica junto a ella -¨debimos mantenernos en contacto, Mina¨.

-¨Lo sé, y en verdad lo lamento¨- apretó los labios -¨estaba tan enfocada en conseguir ese empleo que me alejé de todos¨- se encogió de hombros- ¨ además no sabía que estabas en la ciudad¨.

-¨Descuida, no hace mucho que me mudé para acá¨- sonrió Bulma -¨me da gusto volver a verte. Pero cuéntame, ¿conseguiste el empleo que querías?¨.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza débilmente, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¨Eso es increíble, Mina. ¡Felicitaciones!¨- su alegría desapareció instantáneamente al ver la mirada de la rubia -¨pero no eres feliz, ¿cierto?¨- preguntó preocupada.

-¨Mina estaba escribiendo una nota muy importante para su carrera¨- dijo la castaña acercándose a la sala con una bandeja en las manos -¨¿has escuchado sobre el boxeador local que es la sensación del momento?¨- preguntó acomodando la bandeja sobre la mesa frente al sillón.

-¨¿Raditz?¨- preguntó la chica sorprendida -¨¿qué si he escuchado de él?¨- rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza -¨linda, todos están hablando de él en estos momentos. Pero nadie parece saber mucho sobre él, aún no sé cómo ha logrado evitar a la prensa por tanto tiempo¨- alzó las cejas.

La castaña asintió divertida -¨Mina hizo la entrevista¨- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

Mina rodó los ojos al ver a su amiga alejarse con aire triunfante y arrugó las cejas al ver la extraña expresión de la chica sentada junto a ella -¨¿Bulma?¨.

-¨Eso no me lo esperaba¨- dijo sorprendida -¨¿cómo lo conseguiste?¨.

-¨Bueno¨- rio -¨en verdad esa es una larga historia, pero debo admitir que es un poco graciosa¨.

-¨¡Y muero por escucharla!¨- dijo la castaña desde la cocina -¨así que esperen por mí, o no les vuelvo a cocinar en lo que me resta de vida¨.

Ambas chicas rieron y dirigieron su atención a la bandeja de sushi sobre la mesa.

########

Al cabo de unas horas, Mina las puso al corriente con toda su situación y la bandeja de sushi que Lita había preparado ahora estaba vacía.

-¨Iré por la otra botella¨- dijo la castaña levantándose del sillón y tomando la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa -¨en verdad no puedo creer que tu jefe haya dicho eso¨- decía mientras se alejaba.

-¨Lo sé, Jeff jamás había actuado de esa forma. Me molestó tanto que ni siquiera pude pensar bien antes de reaccionar intuitivamente¨- suspiró desganadamente -¨pero la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo abofeteado¨.

-¨Se lo merecía¨- dijo Bulma rodando los ojos -¨estoy segura que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo¨.

-¨Mina¨- llamó la castaña desde la cocina -¨¿dónde dijiste que tenías la otra botella de vino?¨.

-¨Solo había una en la nevera, creí que habías traído una¨.

-¨Si, bueno¨- dijo la castaña acercándose -¨ya se acabó¨- se encogió de hombros -¨¿tienes alguna otra cosa?¨

-¨Descuiden¨- dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie -¨sé que hay una licorería a unas cuadras de aquí, iré a comprar una¨- sonrió.

-¨Espera, te acompañaremos¨- dijo Mina poniéndose de pie.

La chica negó con la cabeza -¨no hace falta, no tardaré¨- sonrió tomando su chaqueta -¨¿necesitan algo más?¨.

La castaña se encogió de hombros -¨sorpréndenos¨.

-¨Cuenten con ello¨- sonrió y salió del departamento.

-¨¿En verdad nos tomamos dos botellas de vino tan rápido?¨- preguntó la rubia tomando su copa vacía.

Lita asintió con la cabeza -¨en realidad creo que Bulma ha bebido una de las botellas por su propia cuenta¨- bromeó.

-¨Eso lo explica entonces¨.

-¨Mina¨- dijo la castaña indicándole que se sentara junto a ella -¨debemos hablar seriamente¨.

-¨Esta bien¨- dijo la rubia arrugando la frente.

-¨Todo este problema con tu jefe¨- hizo una pausa y apretó los labios -¨¿en verdad le dio tu nota a alguien más?¨.

-¨Eso creo¨- se encogió de hombros desganadamente -¨borré la copia que tenía guardada en la computadora de mi oficina, y solo yo tengo las notas originales¨- mordió su labio nerviosamente -¨le entregué algunos avances a Jeff y aunque me los regresó con algunas notas, no estoy segura de que no haya conservado alguna copia o algo así¨.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza -¨y sobre tu… agresión¨- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro molesto de su amiga -¨Mina, sabes bien que tiene el poder de llamarlo de cualquier forma¨- alzó las cejas -¨¿has considerado buscar asesoría legal?¨.

Mina rodó los ojos sin poder evitar reír un poco -¨Raditz ha dicho lo mismo¨.

-¨¿Se lo has dicho?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja divertida.

-¨Por supuesto¨- dijo ignorando la expresión en el rostro de la chica junto a ella -¨creí que debía saberlo por mi¨- se encogió de hombros -¨por si acaso se publica la nota¨.

-¨Claaaaaro¨.

-¨¿Por qué lo dices así?¨- dijo la rubia volviéndose a ella.

-¨No, por nada¨- sonrió maliciosamente -¨pero me parece interesante que se lo hayas dicho a él antes que a tu mejor amiga¨- alzó ambas cejas acusatoriamente.

-¨Solo le dije que quizá había perdido mi empleo, y que no estaba muy segura de que no se fuera a publicar la nota¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?¨.

-¨Supongo que bien, dijo que buscaría un abogado para informarse por si acaso fuera a necesitarlo¨- hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo una mirada poco amigable a la chica junto a ella -¨además sugirió que debería hacer lo mismo, y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no le dije lo de Jeff¨- rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta.

La castaña comenzó a reír -¨debió ser difícil no decírselo¨- sonrió -¨imagina que fuera a la oficina a golpearlo o qué sé yo¨- bromeó.

-¨Si, bueno, ya se había ofrecido a hacerlo cuando Mal y yo terminamos así que…¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Oh por Dios¨- dijo la castaña llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó la rubia confundida.

-¨No sé si eso fue algo dulce de su parte, o algo violento¨- hizo una pausa y se acomodó mejor en el sillón -¨¿le has dicho por qué han terminado?¨- preguntó, y cuando la rubia asintió con la cabeza, dejó un pequeño chillido escapar de sus labios como una pequeña niña.

-¨¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?¨- preguntó la rubia preocupada.

La castaña aclaró su garganta -¨cómo tu mejor amiga, es mi deber decirte que hasta el momento apruebo tu decisión de salir con este chico¨- sonrió alegremente.

-¨No estamos saliendo¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Además, cabe mencionar que es una mejoría muy notaria si lo comparas con Mal¨- continuó la castaña, ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

-¨¿De qué estás hablando?¨- arrugó las cejas -¨no estamos saliendo¨.

-¨Aunque saliste con Yaten en la universidad¨- dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a la barbilla -¨y era muy guapo, pero sigo creyendo que este chico es mejor que cualquiera de los novios que has tenido y-¨

-¨Lita¨- le interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿acaso no me has escuchado?¨- preguntó un poco molesta.

-¨Por supuesto que si¨- sonrió de mala gana -¨puedes seguir repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas, no te detengas por mi¨.

Mina respiró hondo -¨¿solo porque tomamos café en dos ocasiones ya significa que estamos saliendo?¨.

-¨Y te invitó a cenar, y fuiste a su departamento¨- sonrió.

-¨Eso no cuenta, era solo por la entrevista¨.

-¨Pero abiertamente te invitó a salir y tu aceptaste¨.

-¨¿Y eso qué?¨- preguntó apretando los labios, quizá no era el mejor momento de decirle que no estaba muy segura del tipo de relación que tenía con el chico hasta el momento.

-¨Mina, no tiene nada de malo que te guste este chico¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨y quizá no te quieras dar cuenta, pero creo que también le gustas mucho¨.

La rubia respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, pasándose ambas manos por los costados de su cabello -¨ya lo sé, ya lo sé¨- lloriqueó un poco -¨y ese es el problema¨- terminó de decir, convenciéndose de que en verdad ese no era el momento de hablar de ello.

-¨¿Por qué es un problema?¨- arrugó las cejas confundida.

-¨Porque acabo de salir de una mala relación, no creo estar lista para iniciar otra¨- negó la cabeza. Definitivamente, ese era un gran problema. Y necesitaba tener una larga charla con Raditz antes de poder definir lo que eran.

-¨¿Qué tienes que perder?¨- se encogió de hombros.

La rubia rió un poco desanimada -¨para empezar, creo que he perdido mi empleo por eso¨- bromeó recargando la cabeza bruscamente en el respaldo del sillón.

La castaña suspiró débilmente -¨quizá haya sido mejor así¨.

-¨Pero trabajé tan duro para conseguir esta oportunidad¨- lloriqueó un poco -¨no es justo que me la hayan quitado por algo tan insignificante¨.

-¨Lo sé, linda, en verdad lo lamento¨- dijo la castaña acercándose a ella y abrazándola cariñosamente -¨eres muy buena en lo que haces, y tardaron mucho en darse cuenta. Quizá te espere algo mejor en otra parte¨.

-¨Espero que si¨- sollozó separándose de ella -¨en verdad espero que si¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

-¨Debe ser Bulma¨- dijo la castaña levantándose del sillón para ir a atender la puerta.

-¨Oh por Dios¨- dijo la chica de cabellera aguamarina una vez que la puerta se abrió -¨no van a creer lo que pasó¨.

-¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨- preguntó Mina.

-¨¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?¨- preguntó la castaña cerrando la puerta.

-¨No, no¨- dijo Bulma dejando una bolsa de papel sobre el sillón para quitarse la chaqueta -¨miren lo que encontré¨- sonrió sacando una revista de la bolsa de papel.

-¨¡Por Dios, no el OWow!¨- dijo la rubia cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¨¡Déjame verlo!¨- dijo la castaña tomando la revista rápidamente -¨¿en qué página está?¨.

Bulma rio divertida -¨espera¨- dijo tomando la revista de las manos de la castaña para buscar la página indicada -¨aquí está¨- sonrió triunfante devolviéndola.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente al ver las fotografías de su amiga en la revista más popular de la ciudad y, una vez más, dejó un pequeño chillido escapar de sus labios.

-¨Sigo creyendo que eres muy afortunada¨- sonrió Bulma tomando la bolsa de papel y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¨¿Quién lo diría?¨- dijo la castaña comenzando a leer la nota -¨la sensación del momento, el cotizado y atractivo boxeador Raditz fue captado el fin de semana saliendo de una cafetería local con una misteriosa rubia que-¨

-¨POR FAVOR DETENTE¨- imploró Mina intentando quitarle la revista.

-¨… a juzgar por el acercamiento que hubo entre ellos, pareciera que son más que íntimos amigos y-¨

-¨Basta, Lita¨- suplicó débilmente la rubia, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

-¨¿Más que íntimos amigos?¨- preguntó la chica de cabellera aguamarina regresando a la sala con la botella de vino -¨yo diría que es una posibilidad¨- bromeó.

-¨Ni siquiera estamos saliendo¨- dijo Mina rodando los ojos.

-¨Las fotografías del OWow lo comprueban¨- bromeó la castaña mostrándole la revista y señalando efusivamente a una fotografía en particular.

-¨Pero aún no sé si somos algo oficial¨- dijo sin pensar, inmediatamente llevándose una mano a la boca ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas.

-¨¿A qué te refieres?¨- preguntó la castaña intentando esconder una enorme sonrisa.

-¨Creo que será una noche muy larga¨- bufó -¨dame esa botella¨- le dijo a Bulma una vez que se sentó junto a ella.

La chica comenzó a reír -¨vamos, Mina¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨Lita tan solo está bromeando¨- dijo entregándole la botella de vino.

-¨Lo sé, pero he escuchado suficiente sobre esa maldita revista¨- dijo secamente, llenando su copa de vino más de lo necesario.

-¨Entonces hablemos de otra cosa¨- dijo la castaña intercambiando una sonrisa maliciosa con Bulma.

-¨Si, mejor cuéntanos de Raditz¨- dijo con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas -¨después de todo, creo que ya lo conoces muy bien¨- le guiñó un ojo.

Mina sintió sus mejillas encenderse una vez más, y dio un largo trago a su copa de vino.

-¨No sé ustedes¨- continuó Bulma -¨pero a mí me encantaría la idea de salir con alguien así¨- dijo tomando la revista y prestando total atención a las fotografías -¨¿han visto ese cuerpo?¨- suspiró y alzó la mirada para dirigirla a Mina -¨bueno, estoy segura de que tú lo has visto TODO¨ -bromeó.

-¨Bulma, no seas tan superficial¨- rió la castaña.

-¨Por favor, no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar el amor como tú¨- bufó rodando los ojos -¨además he soportado años de hombres que solo me ven por mi cuerpo, tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo de vez en cuando¨.

-¨Amén a eso¨- dijo la rubia alzando su copa de vino.

La castaña suspiró desganada -¨ya verás que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te hará olvidar todos esos años perdidos¨.

-¨No hace falta que me hagan olvidar años¨- guiñó un ojo -¨pero si puede hacerme olvidar algo, quizá sea mi tipo¨- agregó comenzando a reír.

Lita se llevó una mano a la frente con molestia mientras la rubia acompañaba a Bulma entre risas y comentarios para apoyar su manera de pensar.

########

El reloj estaba por marcar la medianoche y las chicas seguían conversando animadamente.

-¨Por suerte para ustedes, compré dos botellas de vino¨- dijo Bulma levantándose del sillón.

-¨No, por favor¨- dijo la rubia recargándose en el respaldo del sillón -¨creo que he bebido suficiente¨.

-¨¿Cómo sabes cuánto es suficiente?¨- negó con la cabeza -¨iré por la otra botella¨.

-¨¿Tienes algo más para comer?¨- preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie -¨si no quieres que te embriague la bebida, deberíamos comer algo más¨.

-¨No lo sé, ¿nos hemos acabado todo lo que trajiste?¨.

-¨No creí que fuera a hacer falta más¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿Por qué no hacemos palomitas y vemos una película?¨- sonrió.

-¨¡Me encanta la idea!¨- dijo alegremente Bulma desde la cocina.

-¨Entonces es un plan¨- dijo Mina a la vez que su móvil comenzó a timbrar, indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

-¨Buscaré en qué poner las palomitas¨- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¨Si¨- dijo Mina distraídamente, encendiendo la pantalla de su móvil para leer el mensaje.

-_¿Estás en casa?-_

Sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago y respondió tan solo ¨si¨, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina para hacer las palomitas.

-¨¿Qué película vamos a ver?¨- preguntó alegremente Bulma.

-¨¿Qué tal una comedia?¨- sugirió Lita -¨o una comedia romántica¨.

Mina abrió la alacena para tomar la bolsa de palomitas -¨me parece bien¨.

-¨¿Puedo buscar algunas opciones?¨- preguntó la castaña.

-¨Claro, están en el mueble debajo del televisor¨- sonrió señalando en dirección a la sala.

-¨Que suerte que traje esta botella entonces¨- sonrió complacida la chica de cabellera aguamarina.

Mina preparó las palomitas y después las vació en el contenedor que Lita había encontrado en una de las alacenas.

-¨¿Encontraste opciones?¨- preguntó Bulma mientras regresaban a la sala.

-¨¿Qué tal ´_En busca de la felicidad´_?¨- preguntó la castaña mostrándoles la caja de la película.

-¨Creí que habías dicho comedia romántica, no quiero llorar más¨- dijo Mina dejando el contenedor con las palomitas sobre la mesa.

-¨Es cierto, entonces¨- dijo tomando otra de las cajas -¨¿´_Posdata. Te amo_´?´¨.

-¨No-¨

-¨¡SI! Me encanta esa película¨- dijo Bulma emocionada.

-¨A mí también¨- dijo la castaña -¨y creo que somos dos contra una, Mina, lo siento¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Está bien, está bien¨- dijo sentándose en el sillón -¨pero les advierto que no terminará bien, no he podido ver esa película sin llorar ni una sola vez¨- dijo sin darse cuenta que su móvil volvió a timbrar al recibir un texto.

-¨Bien, la película está en el reproductor. ¿Tienen el control remoto?¨.

-¨Aquí está¨- dijo Bulma tomándolo y sentándose en el sillón junto a Minako.

-¨Perfecto¨- dijo Lita sentándose al otro costado de Mina.

-¨Debieron traer la caja de pañuelos también¨- bufó la rubia divertida.

-¨¿Saben?¨- dijo Bulma acomodándose mejor en el sillón -¨me da gusto que me hayan invitado¨- sonrió -¨sé que era una reunión para animar a Mina, pero me ha servido bastante¨.

-¨A mí también¨- admitió la rubia -¨gracias por venir¨.

-¨Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti¨- dijo la castaña abrazándola cariñosamente -¨después de todo eres mi mejor amiga¨- sonrió.

-¨Y prometo que de ahora en adelante te incluiremos en las próximas reuniones¨- dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a Bulma -¨como cuando estábamos en la universidad¨.

-¨Si, la pasábamos tan bien¨-sonrió -¨pero deberías pensar en presentarme a alguno de los amigos de Raditz¨- bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Mina y Lita rieron divertidas, y la película comenzó así que decidieron verla en silencio mientras comían palomitas y seguían bebiendo vino.

Al poco tiempo, se escuchó un ruido fuerte cerca de la cocina haciéndolas sobresaltarse.

-¨¿Escucharon eso?¨- preguntó la castaña llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¨Creo que llamaron a la puerta¨- dijo Bulma dirigiendo su atención a la entrada del departamento.

Lita encendió la pantalla de su móvil -¨son casi las 12:30 de la madrugada¨- dijo arrugando las cejas.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta con fuerza.

-¨¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?¨- preguntó la castaña.

-¨Claro que no¨- rio Mina -¨iré a ver quién es, quizá mi vecina volvió a perder a su gato¨- dijo levantándose del sillón.

Ambas chicas la miraron alejarse y mantuvieron su atención sobre ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Justo volvieron a llamar a la puerta, cuando se detuvo frente a ella y se asomó por la pequeña rendija para ver quién estaba afuera. Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes y no pudo esconder su sorpresa al abrir la puerta -¨¿Raditz?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-¨Hola¨- dijo el apuesto boxeador cuando la puerta se abrió. Vestía su típica ropa deportiva y parecía faltarle el aliento.

-¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó confundida, las pequeñas manchas de sudor de su camiseta llamando su atención -¨¿corriste hasta aquí?¨ - agregó al seguir con la mirada el pequeño rastro que dejaban al caer de su cabello hasta su cuello.

-¨Tuve algunos problemas en el gimnasio y con mi padre¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨no podía dormir, así que salí a correr para despejar mi mente¨.

-¨¿Y llegaste hasta aquí?¨- alzó una ceja recargándose en el marco de la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-¨No, regrese a casa y tomé mi motocicleta¨- sonrió seductivamente, recargando uno de sus brazos sobre el marco de la puerta, cerca de ella -¨tenía que verte¨.

Mina sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente -¨¿ah si?¨.

El chico comenzó a reír un poco -¨¿puedo pasar?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¨Oh, claro, lo lamento¨- dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado -¨pero mis-¨- no pudo terminar su frase cuando sus labios fueron callados en cuestión de segundos.

Raditz la tomó por la nuca rápidamente y la recargó sobre la puerta para cerrarla bruscamente, continuando con el ataque a sus labios tan inesperado.

Mina rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo un poco más a ella, dejándose llevar por el momento -¨Raddy¨- susurró débilmente al sentir que la tomaba por la cintura y sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

El chico continuó besándola con cruda pasión y necesidad. Sosteniendola contra la pared con toda su fuerza y acariciando suavemente una de sus largas y delicadas piernas e ignorando por completo la expresión boquiabierta de las otras dos chicas.

-¨R-Raddy..¨- gimió en voz baja, al sentir sus labios besar su cuello y, sin darse cuenta, enredó sus dedos entre su larga cabellera oscura.

-¨Necesitaba verte¨- dijo besando su cuello y subiendo lentamente por su piel hasta encontrar nuevamente sus labios.

Mina dejó un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios y ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta.

-¨Oh, maldición¨- dijo Raditz entre dientes, separándose bruscamente de la rubia y percatándose de la presencia de la castaña y la chica de cabello aguamarina que sonreían ampliamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.  
No se olviden de dejar un review. Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí les tengo un capítulo más de este fic, con algunos nuevos detalles que espero les gusten.

* * *

-¨Maldita sea¨- dijo para sí al entrar al vestidor del descuidado gimnasio de su padre y ver un par de botellas en el piso. Temía que algo así pasaría de nueva cuenta.

Abrió la puerta del armario de limpieza, tomó una bolsa de basura y comenzó a recoger algunas de las botellas.

De no ser porque Mina tenía compañía, hubiera intentado convencerla de dejarle pasar la noche en su departamento una vez más. Además de que la estúpida reunión que organizó su hermano esa mañana con una compañía de bebidas energizantes había sido agotadora.

Claro, había firmado un contrato con ellos para ser sus patrocinadores oficiales por los próximos 6 meses, y eso le venía bien, pero no podía evitar sentir que había sido una reunión innecesariamente larga. Y estúpida.

Continuó recogiendo la basura y un _locker_ con la puerta entre abierta llamó su atención.

-¨¿Papá?¨- preguntó sobresaltado al notar la figura de su padre en el piso junto a una bolsa con equipo de entrenamiento.

-¨Respóndeme¨- insistió, sacudiéndolo un poco más fuerte.

-¨¿Qué…. quieres?¨- preguntó débilmente el hombre y de muy mala gana.

El chico arrugó las cejas al notar el aspecto de su padre y la herida de su frente que parecía ser reciente -¨¿qué rayos ocurrió aquí?¨- preguntó seriamente.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, el hombre alejó a su hijo de él y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo -¨los chicos… las cosas se salieron de control….¨

Raditz le siguió y lo tomó suavemente por el hombro -¨¿otra vez tienes problemas con Stu?¨- preguntó seriamente.

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

-¨Lo sabía, todo empezó desde que tuviste ese supuesto accidente con tu auto¨- suspiró molesto, pasándose ambas manos por su larga cabellera -¨¿cuánto es esta vez?¨.

-¨No pienso meterte en mis problemas más de lo que ya lo he hecho, yo-¨

-¨Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees?¨- preguntó molesto -¨estoy más involucrado de lo que crees¨.

-¨No te pedí que vinieras a ayudarme¨- bufó el hombre dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él.

-¨¿Y qué piensas hacer?¨- preguntó -¨¿marcharte de nuevo?¨- rió cínicamente -¨parece que es lo único que sabes hacer cuando tienes que enfrentarte a un problema¨- agregó amargamente.

El hombre se volvió a él furioso y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, golpeando su espalda contra uno de los lockers bruscamente -¨escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir¨- comenzó a decir entre dientes -¨soy tu padre, y te guste o no tienes que respetarme. Si no fuera por mí, no estarías en donde estás ahora y-¨

-¨Y si no fuera por mí, ya no estarías aquí, viejo¨- le interrumpió amargamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos -¨así que adelante¨- dijo -¨golpéame, hazlo si eso es lo que quieres¨.

Bardock lo sujetó de la camisa con más fuerza y su respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez más.

-¨No tienes las agallas para hacerlo¨- rió.

-¨Será mejor que te marches¨- dijo el hombre soltándose de él bruscamente, y alejándose rápidamente.

Raditz sacudió la cabeza molesto, mientras veía a su padre salir del vestidor. Debía estar metido en algo muy serio. Y tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo para ayudarle.

######

-¨Adiós¨- dijo la rubia abrazando cariñosamente a Bulma -¨muchas gracias por venir¨.

-¨Para eso somos las amigas¨- dijo la castaña sonriente.

-¨Además, ahora estamos completamente seguras que NO estás saliendo con ese chico¨- bromeó la peliazul golpeándola ligeramente con su codo.

Mina rodó los ojos –¨ni siquiera voy a pretender que me avergonzó que estuvieran aquí¨- rió nerviosamente.

-¨Linda, nos dimos cuenta de eso¨- rio la castaña animadamente.

-¨Bien por ti, Mina. No te sientas mal, si Lita¨- le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria -¨no los hubiera interrumpido, hubiéramos encontrado la forma de escabullirnos y dejarlos completamente solos¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨Bulma, por favor¨- rio la castaña -¨pero bueno, ya tengo que irme. No creo que Andrew pueda sobrevivir más de una tarde solo en la cafetería¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨No seas tan dura, Andrew es encantador¨- dijo la rubia.

-¨Lo es¨- sonrió Lita -¨pero olvidas que soy una lunática de la perfección¨- bromeó.

-¨Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que les hablé de Rei?¨- preguntó Mina -¨vendrá en unos días a la ciudad y me encantaría que la conocieran¨- sonrió.

-¨¡Por supuesto!¨- respondió alegremente Bulma -¨otra noche de chicas, me encanta la idea¨.

-¨Si, supongo que sería divertido¨- dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros.

-¨¿Se quedará contigo?¨- preguntó la castaña.

-¨Si¨- dijo Mina alegremente.

-¨Entonces avísame para hornear algo especial¨- sonrió -¨o mejor llévala a la cafetería, sería más practico¨.

-¨Lo haré¨- asintió con la cabeza.

-¨Bueno, ya debemos irnos. Adiós Mina, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte¨- dijo Bulma -¨y tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras¨- sonrió -¨siempre estoy disponible¨.

-¨Gracias chicas, nos vemos después¨- terminó de despedirse y después cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Suspiró agotada y agradecida de que Lita fuera una amante de la limpieza y le ayudara a limpiar todo la noche anterior, así no tendría que preocuparse por eso por el resto del día.

Ahora solo debía preocuparse por…. ¿qué haría el resto del día?

Aún era temprano y no pensaba presentarse al trabajo, al que estaba segura que había perdido por supuesto. Así que tendría todo el día para ella sola.

¿O no?

Sonrió para sí y pensó que quizá podría distraer a Raditz de su entrenamiento y salir a comer algo. O quizá a cenar.

Entró a su habitación y abrió su armario, debía elegir un atuendo lindo si quería que….

-´¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?´- se preguntó llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, segura de que estaba a punto de volverse loca o algo por el estilo.

-´No, no estoy loca´- suspiró, convenciéndose de que todo seguía siendo a causa de su inesperada visita la noche anterior. Y sonrió maliciosamente al recordar las palabras de sus amigas, en verdad se había olvidado de que estaban ahí.

Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a reír suavemente, no se había sentido así desde la universidad. Cuando salía con Yaten Kou, el apuesto hijo de un excéntrico millonario. En verdad había sentido una conexión con él, pero sus vidas debían seguir caminos distintos y tuvieron que separarse.

Y después conoció a Malachite Kunzite y creyó que al fin había encontrado el amor de su vida, por eso creía ciegamente que el hombre cambiaría y se daría cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Incluso después de la primera vez que la engañó, incluso después de las siguientes ocasiones en que la engañó.

Suspiró desganadamente y se recargó sobre las almohadas de su cama -´en verdad he sido una tonta´- pensó. Había soportado demasiadas desilusiones con ese hombre, solo por creerse la estúpida idea de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

¿Desde cuándo había sido una ilusa tan romántica?

-¨Desde que Lita conoció a Andrew¨- reprochó sin pensarlo y luego comenzó a reír.

No, no sentía envidia, ni coraje contra ellos. Sino todo lo contrario, ellos eran la razón por la que estaba convencida de que en verdad existían almas gemelas, o amores verdaderos.

Volvió a suspirar desganadamente y se levantó de la cama. Sería mejor dejarse de pensar tonterías y tomar un baño para despejar su mente.

Abrió la llave y comenzó a llenar la tina de su baño, y aprovechó para agregarle un poco de sales de lavanda. Aquellas que prometían ayudar a relajarse mientras disfrutaba de un largo baño.

Regresó a su habitación y tomó su ropa interior de uno de los cajones y regresó al baño de nueva cuenta. Sujetó su cabello para no mojarlo y entró a la tina una vez que estaba lo suficientemente llena.

Era un buen comienzo para un día que dedicaría a sí misma.

Quizá podría ir de compras.

-´Claro, excelente idea después de haber perdido tu empleo´- bufó riendo de sí misma.

De acuerdo, entonces quizá podría salir a caminar. Quizá podría ir al Central Park, claro esa era una excelente idea. ¿O por qué no visitar algún museo?

Se relajó completamente en la tina, ya decidiría a dónde ir una vez que terminara con su baño.

Después de todo, tenía todo el día entero para ella sola.

########

Salió de su departamento y caminó hasta la parada del subterráneo.

Estaba haciendo un poco más de frío ese día así que había optado por llevar un suéter grueso, igual de largo que su sencillo vestido azul. Pero como pensaba ir al parque a caminar un poco, había elegido un par de cómodas botas.

Sacó su móvil y vio que apenas eran las 12:45 pm. Definitivamente ese día pasaría muy lento.

Así que esperó el siguiente tren sentada en la banca. Y mientras lo hacía le envió un mensaje de texto a Bulma, para preguntarle si haría algo más tarde.

El tren llegó al cabo de unos minutos y tomó asiento junto a una de las ventanas.

Justo estaba por llegar a la parada que usaba para ir al Central Park cuando un espectacular llamó su atención en una de las paredes del subterráneo.

La fotografía de dos boxeadores y la información del evento…

-´¿Raditz tiene una pelea mañana por la noche?´- preguntó para sí, arrugando las cejas. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

¿Y por qué parecía molestarle aquello?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y se puso de pie rápidamente, -´debe ser una señal´- dijo para sí mientras bajaba.

Sí, probablemente era una señal. Por más extraño que eso pareciera, pero no era una simple casualidad que hubiera visto esa publicidad mientras se dirigía al Central Park.

Así que subió las escaleras del subterráneo, cerca de unos edificios y caminó un par de cuadras para tomar el autobús que la llevaría hasta el gimnasio.

Mordió su labio nerviosamente al llegar, mientras caminaba hasta la siguiente cuadra, y se detuvo al llegar a la esquina del gimnasio.

¿Sería una buena idea llegar así sin más?

Es decir, ya no trabajaba en la entrevista y no tenía ninguna excusa para presentarse ahí, entonces ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Continuó su camino decididamente, respirando hondo e intentando relajarse un poco para deshacerse de la extraña sensación dentro de su estómago.

-´Aquí voy´- pensó para sí mientras las puertas del gimnasio se abrían -´solo vas a invitarlo a tomar un café, no tiene nada de malo´- se repitió mientras entraba.

-¨Vaya, que gusto volver a verte¨- dijo el chico de la entrada, el de la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Mina fingió su mejor sonrisa -¨Yamcha¨- y alzó una de sus manos en señal de saludo.

-¨¿Sigues trabajando en tu historia?¨- preguntó recargándose en el mostrador.

-¨Algo así¨- mintió encogiéndose de hombros, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ese chico.

-¨Pues mucha suerte con eso¨- sonrió animadamente -¨¿no has considerado mi oferta?¨- preguntó casualmente.

La rubia suspiró un poco irritada -¨¿cuál de todas?¨- preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada al boxeador estrella.

-¨Bueno¨- rio -¨cualquiera de ellas, me gustaría que escribieras algo sobre mi equipo, pero aún más que aceptaras salir conmigo alguno de estos días¨- sonrió seductoramente.

Mina se volvió a él fingiendo su mejor sonrisa -¨no creo que ninguna de esas dos opciones vaya a funcionar¨.

-¨¿Y cómo vas a saberlo si no me das la oportunidad?¨- preguntó.

-´Maldición´- dijo para sí sin saber cómo responder a eso sin ser tan grosera.

#########

Raditz entrenaba sobre el cuadrilátero con Jim, uno de sus compañeros, y uno de los mejores de su equipo. Estaba seguro que Jim tenía más potencial que el resto, y le gustaba entrenar con él para asegurarse de que ambos mejoraran sus estrategias.

-¨Te has vuelto más ágil¨- comentó cuando el hombre esquivó dos de sus golpes con rapidez.

-¨He aprendido del mejor¨- dijo lanzando un golpe que fue bloqueado inmediatamente.

-¨No, aún nos falta mucho por aprender¨- dijo Raditz continuando con su entrenamiento.

Jim se alejó un poco de él para recobrar un poco de aire. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada si darse cuenta y cierta chica llamó su atención -¨mi esposa me dice que estás saliendo con alguien¨- comentó casualmente.

Raditz bajó la guardia y arrugó las cejas -¨¿de qué estás hablando?¨- preguntó confundido.

El hombre señaló hacia la entrada del gimnasio con la cabeza -¨mi esposa lee demasiadas revistas¨- rio -¨y no lo creería si no fuera por este momento¨- agregó.

El chico dirigió su atención a la entrada y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la forma en que el estúpido de Yamcha se acercaba a ella.

-¨Es muy bonita¨- continuó el hombre -¨los chicos se alegraran cuando se enteren que sales con alguien como ella¨.

-¨Aún no¨- dijo secamente y comenzó a quitarse los guantes de mala gana.

-¨¿De qué hablas?¨- preguntó Jim confundido, y luego comenzó a reír -¨creo que mejor continuamos con esto después¨- agregó al comprender lo que ocurría, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico de la cicatriz, quien no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Bajó del cuadrilátero y lanzó sus guantes al hombre -¨si, creo que será lo mejor¨- dijo secamente y tomó una toalla para secar un poco el sudor de su cuello, mientras caminaba decididamente hasta la entrada.

#########

-¨Vamos, ¿qué tienes que hacer más tarde?¨- preguntó el chico seguro de sí mismo -¨salgo en un par de horas, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?¨.

-¨Sí, bueno¨- comenzó a decir la chica tomando su móvil y viendo la hora -¨la verdad es que tengo planes con una amiga y estaré ocupada, lo lamento¨- mintió.

-¨Puedo invitar a un amigo y así tu amiga no se aburre¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨No creo que eso sea buena idea¨- rio, imaginando la cara de horror de Bulma si le sugería si quiera acercarse a ese tipo.

-¨¿Y por qué no?¨- preguntó acercándose un poco a ella.

Mina dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente -¨porque en verdad no está interesada en una relación¨- dijo un poco molesta, y justo se percató de que Raditz se acercaba a ellos y… ¿estaba molesto?

-¨¿Y qué hay de ti?¨- preguntó el chico -¨no tiene que ser nada serio si no es lo que buscas¨- dijo casualmente con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

#######

Raditz sentía que la sangre le hervía cuando el idiota de la cicatriz se acercó más de lo debido a su chica, y comenzó a contar hasta 20 para relajarse un poco antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

_-¨no tiene que ser nada serio si no es lo que buscas¨- _le escuchó decir, y le tomó todo el auto control que tenía dentro de él para no tomarlo por el cuello y lanzarlo por la pared hasta la siguiente cuadra por atreverse a proponerle algo así, ¿quién rayos se creía que era para tratarla de esa forma?

-¨Yamcha¨- le llamó secamente, sobresaltándolo visiblemente -¨regresa a tu trabajo, yo me encargo¨- terminó de decir dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable.

-¨De acuerdo¨- dijo, y se acercó a la chica de nueva cuenta -¨considera lo que te dije¨- le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de ella.

Raditz reprimió lo mejor que pudo un furioso gruñido.

-¨Claro¨- mintió la rubia y dirigió su atención al molesto boxeador frente a ella -¨¿podemos hablar?¨- le preguntó en voz baja.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que le siguiera.

-¨Usaré tu oficina¨- le comentó en voz baja a su hermano menor cuando pasaron junto a él.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- preguntó el chico volviéndose a él -¨ah, sí, claro¨- sonrió alegremente al ver a la rubia y continuó con el entrenamiento de Vince.

Mina no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más nerviosa ante las extrañas miradas que recibía de algunos de los chicos dentro del gimnasio, y alguno que otro que hacía algún ruido extraño animando a Raditz. ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

-¨Pasa¨- le indicó el chico abriendo la puerta de la pequeña oficina desorganizada.

-¨Ah, gracias¨- dijo tímidamente.

Raditz cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego cerró las persianas de la pequeña ventana de la oficina.

-¨Escucha, creo que-¨- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida bruscamente con un inesperado beso.

El chico la tomó por las mejillas rápidamente y la acercó a él antes de que pudiera decir algo más, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba sentirla cerca.

-¨Vaya…¨- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando el chico se separó bruscamente de ella, y mojó sus labios nerviosamente intentado recuperar el aliento.

Raditz sonrió satisfecho al ver la pesadez de sus parpados y la forma tan encantadora en que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado -¨¿así que querías verme?¨- preguntó acariciando su rostro.

La rubia tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza tímidamente -¨y también, yo… eh¨- hizo una pequeña pausa cuando el chico comenzó a reír suavemente -¨¿qué es tan gracioso?¨.

-¨Tú¨- dijo simplemente -¨no te había visto tan nerviosa¨- sonrió animadamente.

-¨No es gracioso¨- reprochó la chica alejando sus manos de su rostro con un poco más de seguridad -¨solo vine porque creí que te debía una disculpa por lo que ocurrió anoche, debí decirte que estaba acompañada y-¨

-¨¿Y has venido para terminar con lo que empecé?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja, acercándose a ella.

-¨N-no, yo-¨.

-¨Porque no tengo ningún problema con ello¨- continuó tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él -¨preferiría que no fuera aquí¨- decía mientras bajaba sus manos por sus muslos y la alzaba en sus brazos para sentarla sobre el escritorio justo detrás de ella.

La rubia chilló sorprendida cuando sintió que la alzaba e inconscientemente se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía cómo la acomodaba sobre el escritorio cuidadosamente y se soltó un poco más de él, dejando sus manos reposar sobre su pecho.

Raditz volvió a reír suavemente, comenzaba a gustarle esta nueva timidez de la chica y acarició suavemente su mejilla, luego de acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Mina sentía su respiración agitarse y, como si tuvieran mente propia, sus manos comenzaron a trazar los músculos de su pecho que, gracias al cielo, estaban cubiertos por la tela de la delgada, y sudada, camiseta de entrenamiento.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada con cada delicada e inocente caricia de la chica, y estaba seguro que perdería el control en cualquier instante. Y entonces, la besó suavemente. Un beso lento y corto, pero lleno de necesidad.

La chica le correspondía con la misma intensidad y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando su lengua rosó la suya y sintió su mano recorrer la parte trasera de su cuello y enredarse en su cabello, para asegurar su rostro aún más cerca del suyo.

Otro pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la rubia y se separó bruscamente de ella, perdiéndose en la intensidad de emociones que veía en sus ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su pecho alzándose violentamente a falta de aire y volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos violentamente.

Mina no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el momento y ahora fue su turno de enredar ambos puños en su larga, y semi-humeda cabellera.

Aumentó un poco más el ritmo e intensidad de aquel profundo beso, sosteniéndola aún por la nuca, mientras su mano libre recorría su espalda lentamente y bajaba hasta su cintura. Detuvo su recorrido ahí, y ahora fue el turno de su otra mano de bajar lentamente hasta su cintura, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente a la vez que sentía cómo su cuerpo se aferraba más al suyo.

La rubia mordió su labio cuando el chico comenzó a besar su cuello, y reprimió otro pequeño gemido cuando sintió su lengua pasar sobre ese punto cerca de su hombro y empuñó ambas manos en su cabello con más fuerza, acercando sus caderas a él inconscientemente.

Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por controlar sus instintos como lo hacía en esos momentos, mientras sus manos recorrían sus suaves muslos y alzaban delicadamente la tela de su vestido para tener mejor acceso a su piel.

La calidez de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo le hacía cada vez más difícil recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí; en ese instante solo estaban ellos dos, en esa pequeña oficina, sin importar quién pudiera escucharles.

Recorrió su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y volvió a besarla con la misma cruda pasión con la que lo había hecho la noche anterior, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y subían hasta su bien formado trasero y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando la chica comenzó a morderle el labio, y sin pensar apretó sus nalgas acercando a la vez sus caderas a su cuerpo -¨creo que me equivoqué contigo¨- dijo con dificultad, pronunciando un par de palabras entre besos.

La rubia comenzó a reír -¨¿de qué hablas?¨- preguntó separándose un poco de él, sus labios hinchados y ansiosos de seguir siendo besados.

Raditz sonrió una sonrisa desarmadora y recargó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento -¨eres tú la que es el paquete completo¨- bromeó apretando su trasero suavemente una vez más.

-¨Rady¨- reprochó tímidamente, golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco más.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó casualmente, dándole un casto beso en los labios y sin alejar sus manos del mismo sitio -¨no he dicho nada malo, ¿o si?¨- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Mina rodó los ojos divertida y negó con la cabeza, para luego acariciar su mejilla y sonreír estúpidamente al ver la forma en que sus ojos parecían adorarle en esos instantes -¨¿por qué no me has dicho que tienes una pelea mañana?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

El chico arrugó las cejas y alejó sus manos de su nueva parte favorita de su cuerpo, y optó por tomarla suavemente por la cintura -¨no creí que te importara¨- dijo simplemente.

-¨Oh¨- fue lo único que pudo decir y bajó un poco la mirada.

-¨Mina¨- comenzó a decir tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla -¨¿estás molesta?¨- preguntó.

La chica negó con la cabeza y fingió una pequeña sonrisa, intentando esconder la verdad.

Raditz sonrió genuinamente y tomó su rostro suavemente con ambas manos -¨me encantaría que estuvieras aquí¨- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios -¨no creí que te importara, nena, por eso no te lo dije¨.

-¨¿Por qué no iba a importarme?¨- preguntó en un tono de voz un poco dolido.

-¨No lo sé¨- dijo el boxeador pasándose una mano por su alborotada melena oscura -¨soy un idiota, ¿no?¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨Si¨- bromeó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

El chico alzó una ceja fingiendo estar molesto -¨¿en verdad vendrás?¨- preguntó, por primera vez mostrándose un poco vulnerable.

Mina asintió con la cabeza -¨pero solo si eso es lo que quieres¨- se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

Raditz sonrió una vez más -¨le diré a mi hermano que te dé un par de boletos¨.

-¨Es una buena idea¨- sonrió -¨invitaré a una amiga, quizá ella y tu hermano se lleven bien¨- bromeó.

-¨¿Y así no tenemos que cuidarlo y podremos quedarnos solos?¨- alzó una ceja bromeando y volvió a acercarse a ella para besar su cuello una vez más.

-¨Mmm¨- gimió -¨no era eso a… mmm… lo que me refería¨- dijo empujándolo por el pecho para alejarlo de ella.

-¨Tan solo estaba bromeando¨- le guiñó un ojo -¨Goku puede cuidarse solo¨- bromeó.

-¨Raditz¨- reprochó la chica cuando comenzó a reír.

Justo iba a decir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¨¿Si?¨- gritó el chico desde el interior, sin querer alejarse de la rubia más de la cuenta.

-¨Solo quería recordarte que tenemos una reunión a las 2:30¨- se escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de la puerta.

-¨Maldición¨- dijo en voz baja -¨ya lo sé¨- respondió para que su hermano alcanzara a escucharlo y luego plantó un pequeño y casto beso en los labios de la chica mientras la tomaba suavemente por la barbilla -¨lo siento, nena, tengo una estúpida reunión esta tarde¨- suspiró de mala gana.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a bajarse del escritorio, pero un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron en su lugar.

La beso apasionadamente una vez más y, cuando se separó de ella, tan solo dijo -¨me dio gusto que vinieras a verme¨.

Mina sonrió mientras la ayudaba a bajar del escritorio -¨en verdad venía a intentar convencerte de salir tomar algo¨- se encogió de hombros casualmente.

-¨¿Una cita?¨- bromeó alzando una ceja.

-¨Por favor¨- rodó los ojos divertida -¨no tendrías tanta suerte¨- sonrió sacándole la lengua.

-¨Ya lo veremos¨- le guiñó un ojo y le dio una pequeña nalgada haciéndola sobresaltarse, y abrió la puerta de la oficina sin darle tiempo de recuperarse -¨¿Goku?¨- llamó una vez que salió de la oficina.

-¨¿Pero que se cree?¨- reprochó entre dientes, acomodando su cabello lo mejor que pudo al igual que su vestido.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó el menor de los dos entrando a la oficina y sonriendo para sí al ver a la rubia acomodando su cabello -¨¿interrumpí algo?¨- bromeó en voz baja con su hermano.

Raditz le dio un golpe con el codo un poco molesto -¨¿podrías darle a Mina dos boletos para mañana?¨- preguntó casualmente.

-¨¿Vendrá?¨- preguntó sorprendido -¨vaya, las cosas deben ir enserio entre ustedes, ¿no?¨- añadió animadamente.

Tanto su hermano como la rubia voltearon a verse sin decir nada.

Mina sonrió esperanzada, pero fue Raditz quien se adelantó a decir -¨no hay necesidad de poner etiquetas o títulos¨- y aclaró su garganta incómodamente.

Goku no se perdió la forma en que la pequeña sonrisa desaparecía de los labios de la rubia y la forma en que bajaba la mirada llena de preocupación, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento -¨entonces, ¿solo dos boletos?¨- preguntó.

-¨Si, por favor¨- dijo la chica tímidamente -¨si no es mucha molestia¨.

-¨Para nada¨- sonrió el menor de los hermanos, caminando hasta su escritorio y abriendo el pequeño cajón.

-¨Escucha, debo ir por algunas cosas y cambiarme para la reunión¨- dijo Raditz a la chica en voz baja, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él para plantar un rápido beso en sus labios -¨te veo mañana¨- sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse de ella.

Mina asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban una vez más, ¿por qué tenía que actuar así delante de su hermano? Sobre todo después de lo que había dicho…

Goku aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

Alzó la mirada y vio al chico sonreír incómodamente ofreciéndole un par de boletos.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo, tomando los boletos y guardándolos en su pequeño bolso.

-¨Mina¨- comenzó a decir nerviosamente, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca -¨sé que no debería meterme en sus asuntos¨- aclaró la garganta asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca -¨pero a Raditz en verdad le importas, aunque a veces no lo demuestre¨.

La rubia suspiró débilmente -¨no estoy tan segura de ello¨- admitió tímidamente.

-¨Por favor, debes creerme¨- sonrió el chico -¨Raditz nunca había invitado a alguien a una de sus peleas¨- se encogió de hombros -¨para mí eso es suficiente para saber que eres importante en su vida¨.

-¨¿Y por qué debo creerte?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja, un poco más animada.

Goku comenzó a reír suavemente -¨es mi hermano, nadie lo conoce mejor que yo¨- hizo una pausa -¨pero incluso los chicos han notado un cambio en él desde que tú llegaste¨- sonrió -¨espero que puedas venir mañana, le ayudará mucho a Raditz para darse cuenta de lo que siente¨.

Mina arrugó las cejas bruscamente.

-¨Pero, disculpa en verdad tengo que asegurarme que todo esté listo para la reunión de Raditz más tarde¨- se apresuró a decir antes de que la chica reaccionara y se llevó una mano nerviosamente detrás de la nuca -¨gracias por venir Mina, no quiero que sientas que te estoy echando ni nada por el estilo¨- agregó nerviosamente.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y volvió a arrugar las cejas -¨no hay problema, gracias por los boletos¨- dijo mientras salía de la oficina -´Raditz tenía razón sobre él, si es un poco extraño´- dijo para sí mientras caminaba hasta la entrada, ignorando una vez más las miradas de algunos de los chicos mientras entrenaban.

##########

-¨Hola, Bulma Briefs¨- contestó una alegre voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¨Bulma, habla Mina¨- dijo apresuradamente mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad -¨¿tienes planes para mañana por la noche?¨- preguntó.

-¨Creí que saldríamos esta noche, ¿ocurre algo? Puedo cancelar mis planes¨- dijo la voz con una sonrisa.

-¨Raditz tiene una pelea mañana por la noche y me ha dado dos boletos¨- dijo.

-¨¿Una pelea?¨- preguntó emocionada y escuchó el ruido de un teclado del otro lado de la línea -¨listo, cancelé todos mis planes¨- dijo alegremente -¨¿a qué hora es? ¡Que emocionante!¨.

-¨El boleto dice que empieza a las 7 pm, pero parece que tendrán otras dos peleas antes de la suya¨- comentó casualmente.

-¨¡Más emocionante aún!¨- chilló la chica -¨esta es tu oportunidad de presentarme a algún boxeador guapo¨.

-¨Bulma, por favor¨- comenzó a reír.

-¨¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?¨- preguntó repentinamente -¨necesitamos ir de compras¨.

-¨¿Qué?¨- arrugó las cejas -¨¿de qué hablas?¨- preguntó.

-¨Solo dime dónde estás, pasaré por ti para ir al centro comercial¨- dijo animadamente.

-¨Estoy a unas cuadras del gimnasio de Raditz en el Bronx-¨

-¨¿Tú sola?¨- le interrumpió.

-¨No tiene nada de malo, ¿pero dónde quieres que nos veamos?¨- preguntó -¨sería más fácil si tomó el autobús desde acá y nos vemos en algún lugar¨.

-¨De acuerdo¨- dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea, luego de informarle el lugar exacto donde se verían en una hora.

##########

Bajó del autobús en la parada frente al Manhattan Mall, y una emocionada chica de cabellera aguamarina ya esperaba por ella.

-´Creo que Bulma está demasiado emocionada por esto´- pensó para sí mientras caminaba hasta ella.

-¨¡Mina, apresúrate!¨- decía la chica efusivamente.

-¨¿Cuál es la prisa?¨- arrugó las cejas -¨ya estoy aquí, las tiendas no cierran hasta dentro de un par de horas¨- reprochó al sentir que la chica la tomaba bruscamente del brazo para apresurarla.

-¨Tenemos mucho que hacer¨- dijo la otra animadamente.

-¨No, no tenemos nada que hacer¨- se apresuró a decir -¨Bulma, espera, ¿qué ocurre?¨- preguntó una vez que la chica casi la empuja para que entre al centro comercial.

-¨De acuerdo, quizá no te has dado cuenta pero esta es tu gran oportunidad¨- le dijo casualmente continuando con su camino, prestando atención a las tiendas que estaban a su alrededor, buscando una en particular.

-¨¿Oportunidad para qué?¨- arrugó las cejas confundida.

Bulma rodó los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo -¨para asegurarte que ese chico es tuyo¨.

Mina no pudo evitar reír divertidamente, y terminó de convencerse que su amiga, en verdad, estaba demasiado emocionada por algo tan simple. Además de un poco loca.

-¨Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero verás que tengo razón¨- dijo seriamente, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-¨De acuerdo¨- dijo intento no reír -¨supongamos que te creo¨- alzó una ceja -¨¿podrías explicarme lo que está ocurriendo dentro de tu cabeza?¨

-¨Ay linda, es muy sencillo¨- rodó los ojos continuando su camino -¨¿ya lo han hecho oficial?¨- preguntó casualmente.

-¨¿Qué?¨.

Bulma se volvió a ella fingiendo cara de molestia -¨supongo que aún no son una pareja oficial, con esa respuesta me basta¨- respiró hondo.

-¨Ah, eso¨- se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia -¨cree que es muy pronto para poner etiquetas o títulos¨- suspiró apretando los labios.

La chica de cabellera aguamarina se detuvo en seco -¨¿eso ha dicho?¨- preguntó molesta. Una vez que la otra asintió con la cabeza arrugó las cejas aún más molesta -¨¿pero quién se cree que es?¨- se cruzó de brazos -¨pero ya verá, se las verá conmigo el gran señor que no le interesan los títulos¨- alzó un puño violentamente -¨ya verá si opina lo mismo cuando se trate de un campeonato, le diré que es un idiota y que ni siquiera-¨

-¨Bulma, relájate por favor¨- dijo la rubia nerviosamente, tomándola del brazo alejándola de la multitud que comenzaba a mirarles extrañamente.

La otra chica respiraba violentamente y dejaba que la rubia la condujera a otra sección del centro comercial.

-¨¿Ya estás más tranquila?¨- preguntó preocupada.

Bulma respiró hondo y exhaló -¨si, lo siento¨- dijo un poco más tranquila -¨lo siento, me dejé llevar¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Vaya que si¨- dijo la rubia alzando las cejas.

-¨Pero bueno, que ahora tendremos que ir a otro lugar primero¨- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¨¿A otro lugar?¨- preguntó siguiendo a la chica -¨¿podrías decirme de una buena vez qué es lo que ocurre?¨- exigió.

-¨Ya lo verás¨- le guiñó un ojo tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose a una tienda en particular a la que Mina tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar.

-¨¿Qué hacemos aquí?¨- preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

-¨¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo?¨- sacudió la cabeza y la obligó a entrar a la tienda -¨no seas tímida, esto será divertido¨.

-¨No estoy muy segura de ello¨.

-¨Hola, bienvenidas¨- dijo una linda pelirroja acercándose a ellas -¨¿buscan algo en particular?¨- preguntó amablemente.

-¨No-¨

-¨Algo por el estilo¨- se apresuró a decir Bulma -¨mi amiga tiene una emocionante cita mañana y quiero asegurarme que todo salga bien¨- le guiñó un ojo a la chica -¨si sabes a lo que me refiero¨- bromeó.

La pelirroja rio y asintió con la cabeza -¨descuida, tenemos exactamente lo que necesitan¨- sonrió y les indicó que la siguieran.

-¨No estoy de acuerdo con esto¨- reprochó la rubia siguiéndoles.

-¨Aquí tenemos nuestra nueva colección¨- señaló la pelirroja a una pequeña sección en la pared -¨tenemos diferentes estilos y colores, y por allá¨- señaló la mesa al extremo contrario -¨está la colección más clásica, que es lo que más se vende¨.

-¨Perfecto¨- dijo Bulma comenzando a ver las opciones de la pared -¨me encantan estos nuevos colores¨- dijo tomando un juego de ropa interior de encaje rosa.

-¨¿Verdad que son muy lindos?¨- preguntó la amable pelirroja -¨estoy segura que no necesitas nada de aquí linda¨- le dijo a la rubia -¨pero a veces a los hombres les gusta que los sorprendan con algo así de vez en cuando¨- bromeó.

-¨Me encanta esta chica¨- dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa -¨solo por eso, yo también me probaré algunas cosas¨.

-¨Claro que si¨- sonrió la chica -¨mi nombre es Cambria por si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedirme ayuda¨.

-¨Lo haremos, muchas gracias¨- dijo la peliazul alegremente mientras la chica se alejaba y luego volvió su atención a las prendas frente a ellas -¨muy bien, ¿qué tanto quieres sorprenderlo?¨- preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Mina comenzó a reír -¨para empezar creo que te estás adelantando a las cosas¨.

Bulma se volvió a ella seriamente -¨linda, mañana es una pelea importante para tu chico¨.

-¨No es mi chico¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Si gana o pierde, ¿a quién crees que va a recurrir?¨- preguntó ignorando su comentario -¨a ti por supuesto, por algo te ha invitado¨.

-¨La verdad es que yo le he preguntado por qué no me lo había comentado¨.

-¨Eso no importa, te ha dado entradas para la pelea porque quiere que estés ahí¨- sonrió -¨porque es importante para él¨- insistió.

Mina respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la frente -¨no sé por qué dejo que me convenzas¨.

-¨Porque sabes que tengo razón¨- rodó los ojos -¨anda, elige algunas piezas para que te las pruebes¨- sonrió tomando el juego de encaje rosa que había llamado su atención cuando recién llegaron a la tienda -¨y si tengo tanta suerte como tú, creo que debería hacer lo mismo¨- bromeó.

-¨Claro¨- fingió una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá no era tan buena idea presentarle a Goku después de todo. El pobre chico terminaría asustado o algo similar. Tan solo de pensarlo no podía con la culpa, pero igual no perdía nada con intentarlo. -´Además´- dijo para sí volviendo su atención a su amiga -´en verdad está muy entusiasmada por esto´- suspiró dándose por vencida, y considerando sus opciones en la mesa que le habían indicado.

Al cabo de unos minutos la amable pelirroja volvió a acercarse a ellas -¨¿todo bien, señoritas?¨- preguntó -¨¿necesitan ir al probador?¨.

-¨Si, necesitas alejarme de todo esto antes de que termine comprando la mitad de la tienda¨- bromeó Bulma.

-¨No está bromeando¨- dijo la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza -¨pero si, creo que necesito salir de aquí de una buena vez¨.

-¨Entonces les abriré un probador¨- sonrió Cambria -¨por acá¨.

Ambas chicas las siguieron hasta el segundo piso de la tienda, justo al fondo había una cortina de terciopelo rojo oscuro. La amable empleada corrió la cortina y las dejó entrar a un enorme pasillo con diferentes puertas, y abrió una de ellas -¨¿quieren una habitación para las dos o prefieren dos privadas?¨- preguntó seriamente.

Las chicas voltearon a verse y se encogieron de hombros, pero fue Bulma quien respondió -¨privadas, creo que solo la pondré más nerviosa con lo emocionada que estoy por su cita¨- sonrió.

-¨Entiendo¨- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta, y conduciéndolas al probador de a un lado para abrir primero una puerta y luego la otra dentro una misma habitación pequeña -¨si necesitan algo más, pueden presionar este botón¨- sonrió y se alejó para darles más privacidad.

-¨Anda, anda¨- dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa -¨no hace falta que me muestres cómo te ves si no quieres hacerlo¨- agregó.

-¨Ya lo sé, y estoy segura que tú si lo harás¨- bromeó entrando a uno de los probadores.

-¨Por supuesto que sí, pero solo si creo que es algo que valga la pena¨- bromeó Bulma entrando al otro probador junto al suyo.

Mina acomodó los conjuntos que llevó consigo en la pequeña sección dentro del probador. Respiró hondo y se quitó el suéter, seguido de las botas y luego el vestido.

-¨Oh por Dios, creo que esto fue mala idea¨- dijo Bulma desde su probador.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Mina acomodando su vestido y suéter en el perchero junto a ella.

-¨Es la lencería más hermosa que he visto en mi vida¨.

La rubia comenzó a reír, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dramática?

-¨Aunque creo que quizá tomé la medida equivocada¨- continuó.

Mina respiró hondo, ignorando sus comentarios y armándose de valor para deshacerse de sus prendas y probarse algunas de las que tenía frente a ella. -´Oh, vamos Mina, deja de ser una miedosa´- se reprochó mentalmente y se deshizo de su _brassiere_ y lo reemplazó por uno de encaje rojo.

-¨¿Por qué estás tan callada?¨- preguntó Bulma desde su probador.

La rubia admiraba su figura en el espejo por primera vez en años y tan solo dijo -¨creo que tienes razón sobre este lugar¨.

-¨¡Lo sabía!¨- dijo alegremente.

-¨Necesito probarme algo más¨- dijo Mina quitándose el _brassiere_ de encaje rojo, y reemplazándolo por uno más atrevido de color negro -¨oh, vaya¨- dijo sorprendida viendo su reflejo en el espejo y tomando las pantaletas que le hacían juego para probárselas sobre las suyas.

-¨¿Dijiste algo?¨- preguntó la otra chica.

-¨Bulma, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto¨- mordió su labio -¨¿sería muy extraño si te pido tu opinión sobre este set?¨.

-¨¿Estás segura?¨- preguntó abriendo la puerta de su probador.

-¨No, por eso necesito de tu ayuda¨- dijo.

Bulma comenzó a reír -¨creí que no estabas nerviosa¨- bromeó acercándose al probador de Mina.

-¨No lo estaba¨- dijo tímidamente abriendo la puerta.

-¨Guau, Mina tienes buen gusto¨- fue lo primero que dijo la chica al ver la lencería que había elegido -¨y si Raditz no aprecia lo que está frente a él, te aseguro que yo sí lo haría¨- bromeó.

-¨Vaya, ¿eso es cumplido?¨- bromeó la rubia viéndose al espejo una vez más.

-¨Ay, por favor ¿ya olvidaste aquella vez en la universidad?¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨¡Bulma! Eso fue un tonto juego¨- rio nerviosamente.

-¨Bueno, solo era un comentario¨- bromeó divertida.

Mina suspiró nerviosamente -¨recuérdame ¿por qué estamos aquí?¨.

Bulma rodó los ojos y se detuvo en el espejo junto a ella, vistiendo lencería y una delgada bata de seda que cubría lo mismo que revelaba de su escultural cuerpo -¨con esto haces las cosas más sencillas, te lo explicaré lo más simple posible, ¿de acuerdo?¨- preguntó.

-¨De acuerdo¨.

-¨Si Raditz gana la pelea mañana, celebrará contigo. Tomaran un par de copas, te llevará a su departamento y tendrá la mejor victoria de su vida con un cuerpo como el tuyo¨- sonrió maliciosamente y la rodeo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos -¨y si pierde, igual lo pasará contigo. Tomaran un par de copas, te llevará a su departamento y tendrá el mejor consuelo de su vida entre tus piernas¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨A veces quisiera saber cómo funciona tu mente¨.

-¨Oh linda, créeme. No quisiera saberlo¨- bromeó -¨pero, ¿ahora entiendes por qué es tu gran oportunidad?¨- sonrió.

-¨No realmente, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y te recuerdo que perdí mi empleo, no sé cómo pagaré por esto, pero vale cada centavo de su precio¨- terminó de decir dando otro rápido vistazo a la figura en el espejo frente a ella.

Bulma tenía razón, si Raditz no caía con algo como eso, sería mejor dejar de perder el tiempo y alejarse de él antes de volver a salir lastimada.

* * *

¡Uff, este capítulo fue más largo que los otros!  
Debo admitir que me dejé llevar un poco, lo siento.

Bueno, ¿y qué les ha parecido esta parejita?  
Por favor no duden en dejar un review - todo tipo de comentario es más que bienvenido y agradecido.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero leerlos pronto.  
Saludos a todos :)


	8. Chapter 8

¡Al fin actualice algo!  
Uff, en verdad he descuidado mucho mis historias y me siento mal por abandonarles tanto tiempo.  
Pero lentamente regresaré, lo prometo.

* * *

La campana marcó el final del tercer round, y cada uno de los boxeadores regresó a su esquina.

-¨Vas muy bien¨- decía Goku animadamente, mientras otros dos chicos del equipo le ofrecían agua y se aseguraban rápidamente que no hubiera heridas en su rostro que atender.

-¨Es fácil para ti decirlo¨- bromeó luego de beber un poco de agua.

La campana volvió a timbrar, marcando el inicio del cuarto round.

-¨Intenta golpearlo un poco más del lado izquierdo¨- sugirió en voz baja a su hermano -¨parece tener un poco de dificultad para bloquear de ese lado¨- agregó antes de que se alejara.

Raditz se acercó al otro boxeador de nueva cuenta, analizando rápidamente al chico y la forma en que su hombro izquierdo parecía colgar un poco más que el derecho.

Pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo más, cuando el chico comenzó a lanzarle fuertes y rápidos golpes y toda su energía se concentró en bloquear y buscar la mejor oportunidad para golpearlo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el chico lo tenía contra una de las esquinas y sus golpes aumentaron su intensidad. Continuó bloqueando todos sus movimientos, seguro de que pronto se cansaría y tendría su oportunidad de ganar rápidamente.

-¨Cuida tu izquierda¨- gritó Goku cerca de ellos, intentando alentar a su hermano a recordar su consejo.

#########

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó Bulma tranquilamente a la rubia junto a ella.

-¨¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo?¨- respondió sin despegar su mirada del cuadrilátero, mordiendo su labio con más fuerza, mientras intentaba ignorar los gritos de las personas a su alrededor animando a los boxeadores.

-¨Tranquila, linda¨- dijo la chica pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros -¨todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás¨- sonrió.

Mina permaneció en silencio, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando la campana marcó el final del cuarto round.

-¨Lo ves, el otro chico ha comenzado a sangrar¨- dijo Bulma.

-¨Eso no significa que Raditz está bien¨- respondió nerviosamente.

Bulma no pudo evitar reír suavemente -¨estás muy equivocada si crees que saldrá ileso de una pelea así¨.

-¨Ya lo sé¨- bufó inquieta y rodó los ojos molesta consigo misma -¨no puedo evitarlo¨.

-¨De acuerdo, pensemos en otra cosa entonces¨- comenzó a decir Bulma -¨¿cómo le pedirás a Raditz que me presente al chico guapo de la pelea anterior?¨- bromeó.

La rubia gruñó volviendo su atención a la chica junto a ella -¨este no es momento para pensar en algo así¨.

-¨Lo vi entrar al vestidor hace poco¨- hizo una pausa y comenzó a reír un poco -¨relájate, tan solo bromeaba¨.

-¨Eso intento¨- reprochó, mordiendo una uña de su mano izquierda -¨deberíamos irnos, esto fue una mala idea¨- dijo, haciendo que la otra chica rodara los ojos.

######

-¨Venga, ya casi lo tienes¨- decía Goku en su esquina, animando a su hermano a continuar dando lo mejor de sí.

-¨Quítame esa maldita cosa de la ceja¨- gruñó el boxeador molesto cuando uno de los chicos intentó curarle la pequeña herida.

-¨P-pero-¨

-¨Déjalo, no hay tiempo¨- dijo Goku negando con la cabeza, justo cuando la campana volvió a sonar.

Raditz se levantó y caminó hasta el chico que esperaba en el centro del cuadrilátero; Félix Vause, un chico un par de años menor que él y, por supuesto, más bajo en estatura que él.

Sus ojos verdes, o al menos el que seguía completamente abierto, le miraba lleno de determinación. Como si estuviera dispuesto a dar todo lo que le quedaba.

Raditz respiró hondo, mientras subía su guardia. Sabía que podía contra este chico. Sí, Félix quizá era más ligero que él, pero él tenía habilidad, fuerza y rapidez. Además de años de entrenamiento. Félix tenía fuerza, pero no habilidad; y esa era una ventaja que debía usar.

El chico comenzó a lanzar un par de golpes, acertando en los costados de Raditz y haciéndole bajar la guardia lo suficiente para poder golpear su quijada con gran fuerza.

#####

-¨¡Acabalo!¨- gritaban un par de chicos cerca de ellas.

-¨Vamos Vause, es tu oportunidad¨- añadió alguien más.

La rubia, que comenzaba a morder otra de sus uñas nerviosamente, se giró hacia la chica junto a ella -¨no puedo soportarlo más, sabía que esto era una mala idea¨.

-¨Relájate¨- dijo la chica intentando no reír -¨¿qué esperabas? Es una pelea de box después de todo¨- se encogió de hombros fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¨Ya lo sé¨- respiró hondo, ignorando el resto de los gritos y ordenes de los asistentes a su alrededor, -¨ya basta¨- gruñó suavemente -¨¡tú puedes Raditz!¨- gritó animadamente, con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltando a la chica junto a ella.

-¨Así está mejor¨- sonrió Bulma.

-¨Oye, rubia¨- llamó alguien detrás de ella -¨pierdes tu tiempo. Vause es el mejor y verás que ganará¨ - dijo tomándola por el hombro.

Mina apretó los puños furiosa y se volvió al hombre detrás de ella -¨nadie pidió tu opinión¨- bufó alejándose de él.

-¨Si estás tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué le ha tomado tanto tiempo acertar un buen golpe?¨- se unió Bulma a la pequeña discusión, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

##########

Otro golpe en la sien, y otro más a la quijada, haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y retroceder un poco hacía atrás, haciendo lo mejor posible por bloquear el resto de los golpes del chico.

-¨¡Sigue, Félix!¨- gritaba el entrenador del chico -¨ya lo tienes¨.

Raditz apretó los ojos rápidamente, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza cuando todo comenzaba a verse borroso. Y, de pronto, escuchó su nombre de esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¨¡Izquierda!¨- alcanzó a distinguir que decía su hermano, mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y buscaba con la mirada a su chica…. ¿discutiendo con alguien?

El joven boxeador aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó su mejor golpe, directo a la sien, muy cerca de la herida que ya le había causado en el ojo derecho.

Raditz sintió la calidez de un líquido chorrear desde su ceja derecha, regresándolo a la realidad y, de pronto, no podía ver nada. Todo estaba borroso, y oscuro.

La campana marcó el final del quinto round y el chico volvió a su esquina.

Al ver que su hermano continuaba en el mismo lugar, Goku subió al cuadrilátero rápidamente -¨¿estás bien?¨- preguntó agitado, antes de que el réferi pudiera acercarse, y ordenando a los otros chicos que le asistieran lo más rápido posible mientras le ayudaba a regresar a su esquina.

-¨Mina¨- fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de quejarse por el ardor de la extraña sustancia que ponían en su herida -¨creí haberla visto¨- agregó rápidamente antes de tomar un poco de agua y cerrar los ojos bruscamente, por el ardor de la herida una vez más.

Goku arrugó las cejas y dirigió su atención hacia los asistentes -¨sí, aquí está¨- dijo al encontrarla con la mirada, percatándose de que un par de hombres parecían estarla molestando -¨tú concéntrate en ganar¨- masajeó sus hombros suavemente.

-¨Creo que subestimé a este chico¨- intentó reír, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¨Ya casi lo tienes¨- intentó animarle, y la campana volvió a sonar.

#######

-¨¿Pero qué te crees que eres?¨- bufó Bulma molesta, luego de los comentarios ofensivos de uno de los amigos de aquel hombre.

-¨No te hagas la ofendida¨- bromeó el hombre, sacudiendo un poco la mano que sostenía su cerveza y tirando un poco de su contenido -¨les vendría bien un poco de diversión y-¨

-¨No puedo creerlo¨- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar al hombre y volver su atención al cuadrilátero.

-¨Oh vamos, chicas, no tienen que hacerse las difíciles-¨- continuaba el hombre.

-¨¿Disculpen?¨- preguntó acercándose a ellas un joven con el uniforme del gimnasio.

-¨¿Si?¨- arrugó las cejas la rubia.

-¨¿Pueden venir conmigo, por favor?¨- preguntó el chico, indicándoles que le siguieran.

-¨¡Hey!¨- se quejó el hombre -¨¿a dónde creen que van?¨- bufó -¨creí que querían divertirse un rato¨.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨- preguntó Bulma, segura de que las echarían del lugar de una buena vez y perdería su oportunidad de conocer a Giani Angelo, el apuesto boxeador que había ganado la pelea anterior.

El chico las condujo hasta un área cerca de los jueces -¨ordenes de Raditz¨- le dijo en voz baja a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¨¿En verdad podemos estar aquí?¨- preguntó Bulma entusiasmada una vez que se detuvieron justo en el área de la esquina de Raditz y su equipo. ¡Quizá sería su oportunidad de estar cerca de Félix Vause! -´que viéndolo bien, no está tan mal´- dijo para sí, sosteniendo con fuerzas el brazo de su amiga.

-¨Esta no es una buena idea¨- suspiró nerviosa, luego de que el chico les indicara que podían quedarse en esa pequeña área frente a los vestidores, junto al resto del equipo de Raditz, incluyendo equipo médico.

-¨¿Bromeas?¨- preguntó la chica en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a ella -¨esto es exactamente a lo que me refería cuando te llevé a aquella tienda¨- le guiñó un ojo, recordándole el pequeño regalo que le había obligado a ponerse.

La rubia alzó un poco la mirada hacia el cuadrilátero, estaban justo a un lado de él. Tan cerca que sintió un enorme nudo formarse en su estómago al ver de cerca a ambos boxeadores.

########

El réferi los separó una vez más, luego de que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos y ninguno de los dos arriesgara que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de golpear primero.

Raditz sintió el ardor de la herida de su ceja una vez más, obligándolo a cerrar ese ojo de una buena vez.

Mientras, Félix comenzaba a tambalearse un poco más. Era evidente que estaba agotado, pero su mirada, o más bien su ojo, le decía que no se daría por venido fácilmente.

El puño derecho de Raditz se movió ágilmente directo en los costados del chico, seguido del izquierdo y luego repitiendo sus rápidos movimientos, subiendo hasta su rostro cubierto por sus guantes rojos.

-¨¡No te rindas, Félix!¨- gritaba el entrenador -¨¡tú puedes!¨.

Raditz lanzó otro golpe, y el chico lo esquivó dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Comenzó a retroceder otro poco, respirando agitadamente, y su hombro izquierdo colgaba aún más.

Y esa fue su oportunidad, Raditz se acercó ágilmente y golpeó con fuerzas el costado izquierdo del chico sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Y, cuando parecía que iba a alejarse de él una vez más, bajó un poco la guardia y aprovechó su rápido descuido para lanzar su mejor golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, directo a su mandíbula.

Aquel golpe hizo que el cuerpo entero del chico girara hacia la derecha, obligándole a escupir el protector bucal de plástico acompañado de un poco de sangre, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y se sostenía de las cuerdas débilmente con lo poco que le quedaba de energía.

-¨Continua, Félix¨- decía agitadamente su entrenador, mientras el réferi comenzaba a contar.

-¨… tres…¨.

-¨¡Si, muy bien Raditz!¨- gritaba la chica que acompañaba a Mina, intentando acercarse un poco más al cuadrilátero junto a uno de los chicos de su equipo.

Raditz respiraba con dificultad, escuchando al réferi continuar con la cuenta e inconscientemente volviendo la mirada hacia su equipo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a Mina ahí, con la preocupación evidente en su hermoso rostro.

-¨… siete…¨

-¨¡Félix, por favor!¨- gritaba el entrenador, frustrado por no poder acercarse a ayudar -¨tu puedes chico, continua¨.

Y la campana timbró, marcando el final del round.

El réferi se acercó al chico y de pronto hizo unos movimientos con sus manos alzadas, al mismo tiempo que gritos eufóricos se desataron por todo el lugar.

-¨¿Ganó?¨- preguntó Mina con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cada vez más.

El equipo de Raditz comenzó a subir al cuadrilátero y comenzaban a felicitarlo, mientras el réferi ayudaba al otro chico a llegar hasta su esquina para que su equipo le proporcionara ayuda médica para lo que parecía ser una posible ruptura de la mandíbula.

-¨¡Felicidades!¨- decían algunos de los chicos sobre el cuadrilátero -¨bien hecho¨- decían otros.

Raditz alzó sus guantes al aire, celebrando su victoria y caminando por el cuadrilátero hasta su esquina, completamente agotado pero repentinamente lleno de energía.

-¨Sabía que lo harías¨- dijo alegremente su hermano abrazándolo rápidamente, y entregándole una toalla para secar su sudor y ayudándole a quitarse los guantes.

#######

-¨¡Lo hizo!¨- decía animadamente Bulma, uniéndose a las celebraciones del resto del equipo del chico.

-¨¡Bien hecho!¨- gritaban algunos de ellos entusiasmados.

Mina sonrió tranquilamente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del chico sobre el cuadrilátero por solo unos instantes.

-¨Te dije que todo saldría bien¨- dijo la peliazul tomándola suavemente del brazo, sacándola de aquel diminuto trance en el que estaba.

-¨Lo sé¨- rodó los ojos manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¨Ya están anunciándolo¨- dijo la chica entusiasmada, dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

#########

-¨…. Por decisión unánime, el ganador es Raditz¨- decía el anunciador, mientras el réferi sostenía uno de sus brazos al aire.

De nuevo se escucharon las celebraciones de su equipo y de todos los que habían ido a apoyarle. Raditz sonreía victorioso alzando ambos brazos luego de que el réferi se alejara para ver la condición del otro chico.

-¨Un paso más cerca del campeonato¨- le decía animadamente su hermano menor, recargado sobre las cuerdas del cuadrilátero.

Se disponía a decir algo, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Mina una vez más y caminó hasta las cuerdas, justo donde su hermano estaba recargado.

-¨Felicitaciones, sabíamos que lo harías¨- decía uno de los chicos al verlo bajar del cuadrilátero.

Pero Raditz lo ignoró, bajando rápidamente del cuadrilátero y dirigiéndose hasta Mina.

-¨¡Bien hecho!¨- decían animados sus compañeros del gimnasio que habían asistido a verle, rápidamente acercándose a felicitarlo.

Pero el chico pasó de largo y tomó a la rubia por la cintura suavemente.

-¨Felici-¨

En un rápido movimiento, la alzó por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los suyos posesivamente, sin importarle nada más en ese preciso momento que el sabor de sus dulces labios.

Los chicos gritaban aún más animados, celebrando no solo su victoria de esa noche sobre el cuadrilátero, sino genuinamente sorprendidos por lo que estaban presenciando.

-¨No sabía que Raditz salía con alguien¨- dijo uno de los chicos, Billy, una vez que Goku también bajó del cuadrilátero.

-¨Parece que ahora sí¨- fue lo único que dijo, fijando su atención hacia su, repentinamente, afectuoso hermano mayor.

##########

Cuando terminó aquel fugaz beso, Mina sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Y si no fuera porque Raditz la sostenía por la cintura, hubiera caído instantáneamente, aun cuando sus pies ya tocaban el piso.

-¨Gracias por venir¨- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa, ignorando por completo cómo aquello hacia que su ceja comenzara a sangrar de nueva cuenta y la forma en que su ojo parecía comenzar a hincharse un poco más.

-¨No me lo hubiera perdido¨- respondió tímidamente, llevando sus manos a su rostro y acariciando algunos de sus moretones con delicadeza -¨deberías atender esas heridas cuanto antes¨.

-¨Lo sé¨- dijo besándola castamente en los labios -¨espérame aquí, nena, no tardaré¨- la tomó por la nuca suavemente y la acercó a él para volver a besarla en un corto y apasionado beso.

-¨Uhm, sí, claro¨- dijo la chica una vez que se alejó de ella, terminando bruscamente con ese beso que revolvió todas las emociones que sentía dentro de ella.

Un pequeño chillido detrás de ella la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Rodó los ojos al ver la emoción en el rostro de Bulma -¨lo sé, lo sé¨- rió -¨no hace falta que lo digas¨.

-¨De acuerdo¨- sonrió triunfante y la abrazó efusivamente -¨me siento tan feliz por ti¨.

-¨¿Por qué?¨- arrugó las cejas.

-¨Ay, Mina¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨creo que eso significa que ya lo hicieron oficial¨- le dijo en voz baja, reprimiendo otro pequeño chillido de emoción.

-¨¿Eso crees?¨- preguntó mordiendo su labio, dirigiendo su atención al boxeador mientras entraba al vestidor seguido de algunos de los chicos de su equipo, y su hermano.

-¨Mientras tanto, esperaremos aquí¨- dijo la peliazul alegremente, señalando una de las bancas -¨no tardaran en irse todos, y luego podrás irte a celebrar¨- le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le daba un suave golpe con su codo.

Mina tan solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a reír -¨solo dices eso porque estamos sentadas junto al vestidor¨- alzó una ceja -¨¿qué mejor forma de aumentar tus posibilidades de conocer a uno de los boxeadores?¨- preguntó acusatoriamente.

Bulma sonrió maliciosamente y tan solo se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

########

Al cabo de unos minutos, las chicas conversaban animadamente y el gimnasio parecía estar casi completamente vacío.

-¨Mina¨- llamó una voz interrumpiéndoles, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¨¿Quién es?¨- preguntó en voz baja la peliazul antes de que se acercara más.

-¨Que gusto que vinieras¨- dijo el chico de cabello alborotado.

-¨Bueno, no me lo hubiera perdido¨- sonrió dulcemente, encogiéndose de hombros -¨de nuevo, gracias por darme las entradas¨.

-¨No es ningún problema¨- sonrió animadamente -¨Raditz no debe tardar¨- agregó y luego dirigió su atención a la chica de cabellera aguamarina.

-¨Oh, lo siento¨- dijo la rubia rápidamente -¨ella es Bulma¨- señaló torpemente a la chica -¨antigua compañera de la universidad¨- sonrió y luego dirigió su atención a su amiga y señaló al chico -¨y él es Goku, es hermano de Raditz¨.

-¨Debí suponerlo¨- dijo la chica estrechando su mano.

-¨Mucho gusto¨- sonrió -¨si, supongo que nos parecemos un poco¨.

-¨¿También te dedicas a esto?¨- preguntó Bulma, haciendo que Mina rodara los ojos.

-¨Algo así¨- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros -¨en verdad ayudo a Raditz a entrenar y al resto de los chicos del gimnasio¨.

-¨Oh, vaya¨- dijo Bulma mirándolo de arriba abajo rápidamente -¨con razón estás en tan buena forma¨.

Mina abrió los ojos bien grandes y dirigió una mirada poco amigable a la chica, quién parecía no perder ni un solo segundo.

-¨Sí, bueno¨- rió el chico, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca -¨eso intento, es difícil entrenar con todos los chicos que vienen al gimnasio¨.

La rubia respiró hondo, agradecida de que no hubiera tomado el comentario de su amiga como algo más. Rodó un poco los ojos y dirigió su atención hacia la entrada de los vestidores, y sonrió pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja al ver a Raditz salir junto a uno de los chicos con quién lo había visto entrenar en una ocasión.

-¨Si, ¿por qué no?¨- preguntó animadamente la chica -¨sería divertido¨.

-¨Claro, pasa al gimnasio cuando gustes¨- ofreció Goku amablemente.

Mina arrugó las cejas y se volvió a ellos, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y un cálido pecho recargándose en su espalda.

Raditz besó rápidamente la parte trasera de la cabeza de la chica antes de que se girara hacia él, y le sonrió seductoramente -¨¿me he perdido de algo?¨- preguntó en voz baja, alzando una ceja ante la forma en que la otra chica prestaba su total atención a su hermano menor.

La chica se encogió de hombros -¨no tengo la menor idea¨- sonrió divertida.

-¨Felicitaciones por la victoria¨- dijo la amiga de Mina, interrumpiendo su entretenida conversación con su hermano.

-¨Gracias¨- asintió con la cabeza, sin alejar sus manos de los costados de la rubia.

-¨Ella es una de mis antiguas compañeras de la universidad¨- dijo Mina con una sonrisa -¨tenía años sin verla¨.

-¨Mucho gusto¨- dijo cortésmente el boxeador estirando su mano.

-¨Igualmente, mi nombre es Bul-¨- pero una voz le interrumpió.

-¨Vaya victoria¨- dijo la voz interrumpiéndoles.

Todos se giraron hacia un costado y se encontraron con dos hombres, uno muy alto sin cabello, portando un delgado y bien cuidado bigote. Y el otro de estatura media, con extraña cabellera oscura en forma de picos.

Goku se adelantó y se detuvo frente a ellos -¨¿has venido a estudiar sus movimientos?¨- preguntó molesto.

-¨Goku¨- le llamó su hermano seriamente.

-¨Tranquilo¨- dijo el hombre sin cabello comenzando a reír -¨no hay necesidad de suposiciones¨.

El otro también comenzó a reír -¨tan solo queríamos felicitarte por tu victoria¨- sonrió satisfecho.

-¨Guárdala para el próximo fin de semana¨ - dijo Raditz, alejando un poco a la rubia y poniéndose delante de ella. Dirigiendo una desagradable mirada al hombre y cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

-¨Estás muy seguro de ti mismo¨- dijo el hombre mirándole fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¨Si los jueces se enteran que estuviste aquí, te descalificarán por–¨

-¨Suficiente¨- dijo el hombre de cabellera extraña negando con la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención a las chicas junto a ellos -¨parece que interrumpimos algo importante¨- alzó las cejas divertido al notar una vez más cómo Raditz parecía proteger a una de ellas en especial.

-¨Algo por el estilo¨- dijo Raditz secamente, moviéndose junto a Mina y rodeándola por la cintura posesivamente.

-¨Ya veo¨- comentó, notando a la otra chica, igual o quizá aún más linda que la rubia -¨no creí que tuvieras tiempo para salir con alguien¨- dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

-¨Deberías intentarlo¨- respondió secamente, acercando a la rubia aún más a él. Y guiñándole un ojo rápidamente cuando Mina se volvió a él.

-¨Hmmm¨- alzó una ceja, mirando a la otra chica de arriba abajo detenidamente -¨Nappa¨- le llamó, casi chispando los dedos.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente -¨¿si?¨- preguntó.

-¨Llama al McQueen´s¨- dijo abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la linda chica de cabello aguamarina, y estirando su mano -¨Vegeta Ouji¨.

-¨Oh.. Bulma Briefs¨- dijo confundida, y sorprendida, estirando su mano para estrecharla -¨un placer¨- agregó cortésmente.

-¨Aún no¨- dijo el hombre, tomando su mano y llevándola a sus labios para besar sus nudillos -¨¿por qué no vamos a cenar primero?¨- preguntó mientras media sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

Bulma sonrió de igual forma y asintió con la cabeza -¨creo que sería una buena idea¨.

-¨Después podremos discutir¨- la miró de arriba abajo una vez más -¨el postre¨.

Mina alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que ocurría justo frente a ella y se volvió a Raditz, quien parecía aún más confundido por todo ello.

-¨Entonces no perdamos más tiempo¨- dijo Bulma sugestivamente, sosteniendo el brazo que el hombre le ofrecía.

-¨¿Adiós?¨- bromeó Mina antes de que se alejaran.

Bulma se volvió a ella y sonrió entusiasmadamente luego de hacer un movimiento de su mano para despedirse.

-¨Disfruta tu victoria, Raditz¨- dijo Vegeta -¨no tendrás tanta suerte el próximo fin de semana¨.

-¨Ya lo veremos¨- respondió secamente -¨que gane el mejor¨.

-¨Descuida, lo haré¨- sonrió Vegeta satisfecho y comenzó a alejarse, llevando consigo a la linda chica.

-¨¿También eres boxeador?¨- preguntó Bulma mientras se alejaban.

-¨Por supuesto¨.

-¨Y con ese cuerpo¨- dijo viéndolo de arriba a abajo sin pena alguna-¨no debería sorprenderme¨.

-¨Pero verás que si puedo hacerlo¨- le dijo sugestivamente al oído, mientras salían del gimnasio.

-¨¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?¨- preguntó Goku confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

-¨Un extraño secuestró a mi amiga¨- dijo Mina arrugando las cejas.

-¨Descuida¨- dijo Raditz divertido -¨estoy seguro que te la devolverá mañana¨- rio, recibiendo un suave golpe en el pecho por parte de la rubia -¨o si las cosas salen bien, quizá pasado mañana¨- bromeó.

-¨¡Rady!¨- reprochó la chica.

Goku comenzó a reír suavemente al escuchar la forma en que la chica había llamado a su hermano -¨solo está bromeando¨- dijo -¨Vegeta no suele ser así, pero tu amiga definitivamente es su tipo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿De qué hablas?¨- arrugó las cejas.

-¨Olvídate de eso¨ - dijo Raditz intentando distraerla -¨los chicos quieren salir a celebrar, ¿vendrías con nosotros?¨- preguntó.

-¨Pero no quiero interrumpir sus planes¨- dijo -¨noche de chicos y eso¨.

-¨Para nada¨- dijo Goku animadamente -¨algo sencillo, solo iremos por unos tragos¨.

Mina volvió su atención al apuesto boxeador.

-¨Tan solo un par de horas¨- dijo acariciando su mejilla -¨si no te sientes cómoda, podemos irnos¨.

La rubia sonrió sin darse cuenta, después de todo Bulma tenía razón. -¨Está bien¨- asintió con la cabeza.

##########

-¨Por Raditz¨- brindaron los chicos por enésima vez, luego de rellenar sus tarros de cerveza.

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó el boxeador a la rubia al notar su mirada distraída hacia la entrada del bar.

-¨¿Hmm?¨- sacudió un poco la cabeza al escuchar su voz, saliendo de sus pensamientos -¨lo siento¨- sonrió débilmente -¨es solo que, mi amiga no me ha hablado¨- suspiró nerviosamente.

-¨¿Estás preocupada por ella?¨- arrugó un poco las cejas.

Mina sonrió tímidamente -¨no puedo evitarlo¨.

Raditz rio un poco y acarició su rostro suavemente -¨te aseguro que nada malo le ocurrirá¨- comenzó a decirle, sujetando su barbilla para verla a los ojos -¨debe estarla pasando bien, de lo contrario ya te hubiera hablado, ¿no lo crees?¨.

-¨Supongo que tienes razón¨.

-¨Por supuesto que sí¨- le guiñó un ojo -¨deberías hacer lo mismo¨- bromeó.

-¨Lo sé¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa -¨lo siento, tienes razón, estamos aquí celebrando tu victoria, no debería estar preocupándome por Bulma¨.

-¨Así es¨- asintió con la cabeza, acariciando suavemente el mentón de la chica, pasando su pulgar ligeramente por el contorno de su labio.

La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad ante la forma en que el boxeador la veía, su respiración acelerándose lentamente con cada suave caricia -¨e-entonces brindemos¨- sugirió nerviosamente.

-¨De acuerdo¨-asintió el chico, tomando los dos vasos frente a ellos y entregándole uno a la hermosa rubia -¨por el Orange Times¨- alzó su tarro.

Mina arrugó las cejas y le miró confundida, sosteniendo el vaso con ambas manos.

Raditz comenzó a reír -¨conseguiste tu entrevista, ¿no?¨- preguntó, para luego beber el contenido de su tarro de cerveza y dejándolo sobre la barra para continuar -¨de no ser por eso, no te hubiera conocido¨.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El apuesto boxeador sujetó el rostro de la chica delicadamente -¨me alegro que me hayas convencido de hacerlo¨.


End file.
